A New Path
by soarath
Summary: a few key changes in Naruto's past make him a new person when he becomes a ninja Sasuke and Naruto are friends in this
1. Chapter 1

YO new story this one is an odd one for me it has no pairing really yet but it can co any way I'll hold a vote but until further notice it will be Naruto Kurenai unless I change my mind it could end up being Naruto Kurenai Anko or Naruto Yugao Anko or Naruto Yugao or Naruto Hana I have not decided fully also a small disclaimer

This story jumps around a bit in this chapter the next one will smooth out

There will be sexual themes foul language and blood / gore in the fight scenes the world is almost not cannon it will have the wave mission but the mission will be different in all aspects of the word the chunnin exams will throw you for a loop as well wait till you see what I have in store

I do not own naruto

Naruto was sitting in class staring blankly at Iruka while he was teaching his lessons today was a lecture on Konoha history of the second great shinobi war Naruto enjoyed the teachings sometimes wars were fascinating however Iruka did not get into his teachings he did not hold his attention like was possible

Naruto yawned loudly the boy next to him mimicking him before laying his head down Naruto grinned at it and looked over to see Shikamaru sleeping again as always he sighed before leaning over "hey lazy ass wake up before Iruka sensei throws something at you again"

Shikamaru cracked an eye open and shrugged "I know all this already" before going back to sleep making Naruto chuckle to himself

He unzipped his jacket pulling it off before folding it and using it for a pillow to copy his friend's attitude and get a little sleep in before the end of class however kami was not on his side as Iruka threw an eraser at him making him rub his head and sigh

"Iruka sensei come on this is so boring you never teach anything that is going to benefit us as shinobi" Iruka frowned before shaking his head "history is important Naruto to know what happened in the past allows us to prevent the same mistakes from repeating themselves"

Naruto accepted this without much more argument and listened through the rest of the lesson about a battle against the uchiha and senju clans to determine who got to be the villages Hokage

When it was over Naruto was more than happy to just walk past them he vaguely heard Iruka yell at him that the final test of the year was tomorrow and to get plenty of rest

Naruto shrugged in acknowledgement before ignoring him and moving farther out of the school he knew he would fail the test he was 10 years old and had been in the academy for 2 years and not passed a single test and the first year he tried he studied every night but every time he got the test he had never heard any of the questions before so he had no chance at passing

He sighed deeply before walking towards the kage tower at least he had his jiji to care for him

When he got there he saw the receptionist who looked at him with a small wave when he got closer she smiled a bit at him "heya Naruto-kun how's your day been?" he shrugged "it was alright history sucked" she reached across and bopped his head "history is important!"

He nodded with a smile rubbing the lump on his head before walking past her with a smile to the Hokage's office were he didn't even nock before opening the door and striding in his eyes closed "jiji how's your day going" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes and froze

The Hokage was sitting across his desk looking at Naruto with a smile wile in front of the Hokage was a few ninja were looking at him with a different range of emotions some showed anger others indifference and a few had smiles

Naruto took the situation in quickly before grinning putting two fingers on his forehead and dropping them "yo" the ones who were glaring took confused looks while the ones who were indifferent smiled and the ones who were smiling laughed

Naruto looked at the Hokage with a smile "I will wait for ya to finish jiji sorry for interrupting" he turned to walk out before the Hokage's voice froze him "Naruto-kun come in come in this is not that important just a mission debriefing"

Naruto nodded and walked back inside before jumping on the little black couch and watching the ninja

They all told a recount of what seemed to be an awesome mission in his opinion they were sent to scout around iwa for a missing nin who was labeled s rank in the bingo book from a tip they received before that only to be intercepted and attacked by said missing nin with iwa help

The lady in the group with a chunnin vest was telling her part about how she had trapped him in a genjutsu for the briefest of moments before the man with white hair beside her killed him thus completing the original objective however apparently iwa was helping him and they retaliated harder forcing a tactical retreat

Naruto was leaning forward listening with stars in his eyes as they told of the entire thing and when most of them were gone Naruto jumped up and grabbed the lady who was about to leave "you trapped him and the other guy took him out that is awesome! You must be amazing!" the woman smiled and squatted down to be on his level before ruffling his hair

"nah not amazing but good at what I do what's your name?" Naruto grinned "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he all but shouted at her making her chuckle and hold her hand out "my name is Kurenai yuuhi and it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto"

He smiled wider "does this mean we are friends Kurenai-san?" she smiled a bit and nodded making him smile wider before jumping around again and telling his jiji he got a new friend making both adults laugh at him until Kurenai bid him farewell before flickering away

Naruto was all smiles as he turned to his jiji and jumped in the little chair in front of his desk his feet not quite touching the ground

"so jiji whatcha doing today?" the aged kage smiled at the question and told Naruto a brief recount of his day making said boy frown "but jiji those guys were awesome today why do you sit in an office all the time? Aren't you the strongest in the world!"

Sarutobi smiled and shook his head "no Naruto-kun not in the world there is always someone better than you remember that" Naruto nodded and smiled wider "so jiji will you help me please?" the Hokage raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue Naruto smiled wider and pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to the Hokage

"Well jiji tomorrows the final test and I am sick of failing! I study hard I do but the tests never have anything on them look this is from last week and Iruka sensei hasn't spoke of any of this information!"

The Hokage got an odd look in his eye before looking over the test his eyes going darker and darker "Anbu" suddenly four anbu were in front of him he looked up from the paper "get me every teacher from the academy right now and call an council meeting I need to address some people about some mistreatment at the academy"

Two nodded before flickering away while two stayed making Naruto smile and hug one "Neko-nee!" the woman smiled and ruffled his hair "heya Naruto-kun how have you been?" the boy shrugged "okay I guess how about you Neko-nee?"

The woman smiled behind her mask "I have been good Naruto-kun" he smiled and nodded before tilting his head "hey can I try your mask on?" the cat masked Anbu blinked a few times behind her mask before facing the Hokage who regarded her a moment before activating privacy seals and nodding

She nodded at the boy before her before slipping her mask off with a smile on her face making Naruto grin wider " your pretty Neko-nee" she blushed and scratched her cheek "thanks Naruto kun" she handed him the mask and he grinned before trying it on only for it to slip form his face

"Channel a tad bit of chakra to it Naruto kun" he nodded and did as she told looking around the room with the mask on a few seconds before frowning and taking it off "huh….. That's so weird it's hard to see out of these little holes"

Yugao nodded before ruffling his hair again and slipping her mask back on as the Hokage stood "anyways Naruto kun go on home I need to address my council I will come by in a little bit to have some ramen alright?" Naruto nodded and turned leaving quickly

The Hokage watched him leave before turning to the cat masked Anbu "follow him and protect him from anyone for the next couple of hours I assume me yelling at the council on his behalf is going to piss them off one way or another take your mask off if you want just hang out with him up to you on how you want to do it"

The Anbu nodded before vanishing and Hiruzen walked out the door quickly his last Anbu following close behind

-with Naruto-

Naruto was walking through town ignoring the glares people were tossing at him and just smiled his way through it all he took a left and headed towards the eastern gate at a quick pace before waving at the guards who waved back and running into the forest

Yugao followed him silently for a few minutes she had went home and gotten out of her Anbu gear while putting on a jounin vest Anbu pants and a res t shirt before following him her ever present katana on her back

She followed him for a while until he stopped at a small clearing and laid on the ground looking up through the trees foliage with a smile

Yugao grinned as she sat next to him "heya Naruto-kun" he smiled "hey Neko-nee" she smiled and shook her head "my name is Yugao Naruto-kun" he smiled "Yugao it is then" she smiled at him "so why did you come here Naruto-kun?"

"he shrugged it has a nice view and there are some animals who come and play with me" Yugao frowned "oh?" he nodded and pointed as a little baby fox and its mother ran into the clearing and jumped on him making him smile and scratch behind the mother ears and under the chin of the baby making both shake and curl together on his chest

"See animals love these little guys" Yugao smiled at him and reached over slowly allowing the foxes to smell her hand before scratching them both "they like you Yugao they normally don't get close to anyone" she smiled and pulled her hand back

"so how long you been coming here Naruto-kun?" he shrugged "a few years I was seven when I found it" she smiled at that "I remember now" he nodded "you're the one who found me that night damn villagers burned down my apartment and I had nowhere to go so I found this place and slept here"

She nodded "I remember I carried you to the Hokage's office" he nodded with a smile "that was a great day first time I actually met you huh Yugao-chan?"

She nodded and ruffled his hair before standing up and holding her hand out making him grab it the foxes running off back into the bushes as she flickered away pulling him with her

They appeared in the market district and Naruto clung closer to her "umm neko-nii I don't think I am allowed to be here" she frowned at this information "why do you say that Naruto-kun?" he shuddered and pointed at the people who were arming themselves with beer bottles sticks rocks and a few kunai and shuriken

"this is where they always start please don't let them get me neko-nii" the woman blinked before her gaze darkened and she flooded the streets with killing intent making the civilian's choke and freeze in place before she smiled sweetly and kneeled giving Naruto a hug "they can't hurt you while I am around Naruto-kun I promise"

-With the Hokage-

Hiruzen was in the council chambers sitting in his chair looking at them all with an angry glare the shinobi side was sitting straight even shikaku was wide awake for the Hokage being so serious

He turned to the civilian council and snarled "so I have acquired some information that you all are allowing teachers to hinder the progress of a few students I am disappointed in you all"

The civilian side shrugged it off as if it was not a big deal but the shinobi side widened their eyes and looked at the civilian council

Hiruzen snarled harder and said in a low menacing tone "from here fourth the civilian council is disbanded and will be recreated by the shinobi council within the next three weeks get out of my sight now" no one could speak after those words until a few civilians started to protest before being surrounded by Anbu "leave or I will take further precautions"

They all started to sweat before backing out of the room slowly Hiruzen turned to the shinobi side and smiled "find civilians that do not hate Naruto and form a council from them we need 12 members dismissed"

The advisers went to protest his decision but one glare from the aged kage told them all they needed to hear before he flickered away back to his office

-a few weeks later Hokage's office-

Kurenai was in the office giving a mission report of a small C rank to ame to deliver a document to their kage

Hiruzen nodded thoughtfully "I see so they are still that cautious huh… interesting" Kurenai nodded "the Anbu with me were not allowed entrance only I was allowed to go to the gate with an escort were the kage met with me I was not allowed access to the village at all"

Hiruzen frowned "that is quite suspicious I wonder what that old man is up to" Kurenai shrugged as Hiruzen took another hit of his pipe he sighed and rubbed one hand through his hair as the other took the pipe from his mouth

"anyways thank you Kurenai-san I am glad you are back unharmed-" he didn't get to finish as his doors busted open and Naruto strode in with a huge smile on his face wearing a new shirt Yugao had bought him

"JIJI COME HAVE RAMEN WITH ME!" Naruto shouted loudly his grin never leaving his face as he noticed Kurenai "KURENAI-CHAN CAN COME TOO! THEN TWO OF MY FRIENDS WILL HAVE FOOD WITH ME!"

The aged Hokage chuckled before walking over and patting Naruto on the shoulder "Naruto-kun I can't just leave the office anytime I like I have a lot of paperwork to do"

Naruto frowned "but jiji I saw a man in the training ground earlier making his clone clean up shuriken and stuff can't they do the paperwork?" Naruto asked innocently making the Hokage's face drop and then his eyes widen before he face vaulted

"Oh god Naruto I believe you just solved a mystery that has plagued the nations for a hundred years" Naruto tilted his head in confusion "ummm whatever you say jiji so let's go have ramen now!"

The Hokage placed a hand on his forehead and laughed "for his Naruto I will teach you a super awesome jutsu as you would say when you become a gennin"

Naruto started smiling widely before jumping around the room whooping about a jutsu until he froze and gave the Hokage an odd look "you're still coming to have ramen thought right jiji?"

The man nodded and made Naruto grin and turn to Kurenai "how about you Kurenai-chan are you going to come too?"

The woman in question smiled and took a thoughtful pose placing a finger on her chin and gazing off into the village through the window "I will have ramen with you Naruto-kun if you allow me to do something when you become a gennin"

He blinked and the Hokage got a nosebleed before she blushed and corrected herself "not what you're thinking hokage-sama! I just want to buy him new clothes!" the Hokage giggled and whipped the blood from his nose

"yes right of course" Hiruzen coughed and got back into Hokage mode before picking his hat up and walking to the door only for Naruto to grab the hat and put it on walking out the room making both adults laugh

"Naruto you never answered her question" Naruto smiled widely "she can buy me anything she likes jiji as a congratulations but the orange is awesome!" Kurenai shook her head before kneeling in front of him with a raised eyebrow "Naruto ninja need dark clothes as you can see black t shirt dark chunnin vest and black pants is what I wear see?"

She stood and turned once to show Naruto the full effect of the outfit pulling the sides of her vest open and all "this is how a ninja dresses Naruto a bright color is fine in a small quantity and toned down it can be used to distract an opponent but an all-orange jumpsuit might get you hurt and I don't want you to get hurt do you?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair much to his annoyance and he nodded "fine fine but anyways RAMEN!" the Hokage donned his hat that had fallen off when Kurenai finished her speech to him before both followed behind "thank you I am so sick of that damn jumpsuit on him Kurenai-san you have no idea"

She smiled and shrugged "kids will be kids but I think if he becomes a gennin he will need advice and seeing as how I am his friend I mideswell give him some from experience no?" he nodded with a chuckle as both left the office trying to catch the boy who had yet to slow down

-a year later-

October tenth…. Some would say this is a day of celebration and mourning all in one, on one side there was celebration the kyuubi no yoko was defeated this day marking it in Konoha history as one of the most important events in history for the village

Others say mourning as the same day marks the death of the fourth Hokage who gave his life to defeat said beast the villages most admired and one of the most influential people in Konoha history

However Naruto marks it as a day to hide he had skipped school this day and decided to venture into the forest for seclusion the villagers would find him as they always did it was always the same thing they hunted he was found they beat him till he could not move and then some more until the Anbu decided to jump in and stop the onslaught only to leave right after

He hated this day he turned eleven and gained another scar on his soul, he looked up in the trees and noticed the sun was setting before gazing to his left at the hidden Anbu "heh happy birthday to me eh?" one of the Anbu chuckled before revealing them self

"you know kid no one is going to touch you this year" Naruto laughed and shook his head "yeah right like last year the Anbu were there as well and they watched enjoyed it your all the same all of you the only one I like is neko-nii she is amazing you all are just assholes"

The man shook his head his mask being illuminated by the light a bit to see a hawk mask Naruto got an understanding glint in his eye "ahh Itachi how is my favorite emotionless protector doing today"

The man laughed and shook his head "not emotionless Naruto-kun just good at hiding my emotion from others same as you really" Naruto didn't care he just shrugged "whatever why are you here last I heard you were removed from my guard duty due to personal feelings"

The man nodded "yes well when a girl I am dating at the time spends more time with a child than her boyfriend it gets annoying at the time"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "girlfriend eh who?" he asked it innocently "oh you know red eyes beautiful face long hair" Naruto smiled "your dating Kurenai?" Itachi nodded and scratched his face "I was I should say she broke up with me yesterday apparently I wanted to move to fast for her but non-the less"

Naruto smiled "hey Itachi-san can you teach me a jutsu?" Itachi raised an eyebrow "which jutsu Naruto-kun?" he smiled "that fireball one I saw you teaching Sasuke by the lake!"

Itachi's eye gleamed as he smiled and pulled out a scroll writing some things down before handing it back to him "that's how you do it Naruto-kun but please don't tell anyone I gave you it alright? When you finish it tell me I'll give you another" he said with a wink before melding back to the shadows

Naruto blinked a few times before grinning and reading the scroll and them smiling widely and pocketing it "anyways Itachi-san I now consider us friends I hope you do the same" Itachi laughed again before nodding unseen to Naruto "sure Naruto-kun no problem"

It was then a few ninja found him and yelled where he was the mob descended on him until being stopped by Itachi's appearance who just glared at them his sharingan blazing behind his mask everyone faulted for a second before continuing towards him until the other four Anbu appeared behind him "another step and it will be your last"

He said it emotionlessly and with a cold tinge to his voice "leave now or we will have a serious problem understood?" the civilians ran quickly but the ninja glared "protecting the demon huh well we'll see how long you last you can't watch him all the time"

They then flickered away making Naruto sigh and sit back against a tree "well at least they won't try and find me no more tonight tomorrow is going to suck however I guess I'll need to hide out at Yugao-chan or Kurenai-chans house"

Itachi's eyes went to him before he removed his mask "seriously brat what the hell how do you get two women to just hang with you all the time they had boyfriends you know"

Naruto shrugged "I don't know they talk to me about their problems and I help as best I can which is not much but I try and they help me with mine Kurenai cooks for me so I eat healthy apparently I was malearushed when we first met" Itachi raised his eyebrow again "malnourished naruto-kun?" he nodded with a smile "yeah that, anyways so she helps me with healthy food and I help her with cleaning her house and stuff"

Itachi sat next to him "heh kid stole my girlfriend guys" the other Anbu laughed and Naruto blushed before trying to deny it waving his arms around "NOYOUDONTUNDERSTANDITISNOTLI KETHATIWASJUSTBEINGFRIENDLYA NDSHELIKESTOTALKTOMEANDILIKE TOHELPHERANDWEAREFRIENDSITSN OTLIKETHATISWEAR!"

It was said so fast that Itachi and the other Anbu froze trying to process the information before laughing at him again "it was a joke Naruto-kun calm down" the boy relaxed before jumping up and going through a few hand seals and bringing the ring he mad up to his mouth before exhaling hard but nothing happened

He growled and tried again making Itachi laugh it was going to be a while before he got it down seeing as how Uzumaki were famous for water affinity's the polar opposite of fire

-one year 3 months later-

Naruto woke up to a presence in his room and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at the person who woke him only to see Itachi sitting there with a smile no his face

Naruto smiled as well and waved "hey Itachi-nii how is it going?" Itachi smiled and shrugged "it is going alright Naruto some bad things happened tonight and I have to leave for a while but I wanted to give you some things before I left if you don't mind"

Naruto smiled "of course not! I love presents!" Itachi smiled and pulled a few scrolls from his back pocket and handed them to Naruto "these are uchiha scrolls I copied they have a few fire jutsu and a few lightening as well"

Naruto grinned and nodded with stars in his eyes before Itachi pulled out another scroll and handed it to Naruto "this has some clothes but you can not to look at them until you pass the gennin exam understood?" Naruto nodded with his smile still in place

Finally Itachi pulled out a final scroll and handed it to Naruto "this Naruto is a precious item tonight a bunch of my family died and we have special eyes as you know" Naruto nodded "yeah like your mom she has pretty eyes they go from black to red and it's amazing"

Itachi nodded and activated his sharingan to show him "well these are the eyes of my clansmen all of them from their body's I want you to keep them safe Naruto-kun alright? And if someone you trust ever needs an eye you have my permission to give them to them alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and nodded before hugging Itachi "why are you leaving Itachi-nii?" Itachi sighed before he ruffled Naruto's hair "I did something bad Naruto and now I have to go but no matter what anyone says remember I did it for the village for the good of the village alright?"

Naruto nodded before Itachi stood and made his way to the window before turning back with a smile "I will see you again someday Naruto that's a promise" he then vanished leaving Naruto in the room

The next morning Naruto had heard of the massacre and what Itachi said apparently only his mother his brother and his baby sister survived the village was a mess after that Itachi was not sighted for months and Naruto gave up hope that he was coming back

Yugao Sarutobi and Kurenai had all tried to comfort him and it worked to a point, but it's hard to fill a spot that was filled by a brother

-Graduation day a year and a half later-

Naruto was sitting in class ignoring the teachers lecture beside him sat Sasuke uchiha who Naruto had befriended once Itachi left much to his surprise he accepted the friendship rather easily maybe it was because Naruto was always around

Or maybe it was that Itachi had been close to him as well and Naruto still hung around their compound with Sasuke and his mother at times his baby sister was always present but Naruto could not do much to have fun with her she could barely walk

The friendship was a good thing they kept each other out of trouble and on the straight path the teachers still hated him but could do nothing about it the Hokage had a Anbu sit in every class and hand out the papers himself to keep the grading system fair

When this started happening a lot of the civilian's had ended up failing seeing as how they were getting easier tests from Mizuki

Naruto did not mind much he was just glad he was a better student now that his jiji had handled the problem

He also noticed that he seemed to be more interested in his life he came around a lot treaded him to ramen helped him shop and even helped him with a few jutsu every now and again when he was stuck on a subject

He was cut from his musings as Iruka called him forward "Naruto please do the three basic jutsu" Naruto nodded and replaced himself with Mizuki chair causing said chunnin to fall as Naruto rolled out of the way before switching back making the chair fall and hit Mizuki in the gut

He then held his hand together and transformed into a replica of the Hokage pipe and all who then took a puff of his pipe releasing the smoke into a ring from his mouth

And finally he put his hands in the symbol before the entire room was flooded with bunshins hundreds of them but all of them were there and none looked sickly and dying

Iruka nodded and allowed Naruto to choose his headband color Naruto chose black and tied it around his head before going back to his seat

-later that day-

Naruto stood with the rest of the remaining class as they made their ways outside the school Sasuke walking beside Naruto who was gazing forward with a blank look on his face Sasuke decided to have a little fun

"what's wrong dobe waiting for your girlfriend or something" Naruto smiled and shook his head "no not my girlfriend but a good friend of mine" it was as far as the conversation went before Kurenai appeared in front of Naruto who smiled "Kurenai-chan" she smiled in return "Naruto-kun"

He grinned wider "so cloths shopping eh why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

The woman just grinned wider as another woman appeared this one with her hair in a pineapple shape and sporting a trench coat that was open revealing her stomach and almost her chest only thing covering her was a fishnet shirt underneath making Naruto blush at the sight of her

"heya gaki names Anko kuri-chan here said she was going to help you shop so I decided to come along and see i I could help you along the way any as you can see my clothes are the best in the village"

Naruto grinned and decided to have some fun with her "you know Anko-san I don't believe they are Kurenai-chan here wears clothes that are not revealing in the least but they hug her figure giving her free movement and being sexy at the same time"

Anko raised an eyebrow and Kurenai got a pink twinge to her face from his words before she scratched her neck nervously "come let's get you some clothes" Naruto nodded and started down the road "so Kurenai-chan when did you get promoted to jounin? I have not seen you in a few months"

She smiled "umm let's see we had ramen last time I saw you and then I cooked you dinner so you wouldn't be a skeleton your whole life and that was right around your birthday…" he nodded and she smiled "that next day is when I took the exam Naruto-kun"

He smiled and nodded satisfied with the answer and Anko pouted in a cute way her lower lip sticking out and her shoulders slumping slightly

Naruto smiled "awe I am sorry Anko-san you are definitely a beautiful woman now please stop that look it makes my stomach feel weird" she grinned and tossed an arm over his shoulder leaning down to be the same height "awwww the gakis got a crush on me"

Naruto gave her a weird look again "no I don't I just don't like a woman to be sad it makes me want to help somehow ask Kurenai -chan here or Yugao-chan" Anko turned to Kurenai and she nodded making Anko frown "your no fun gaki I wanted to tease you brat"

He smiled and pulled her arm harder making her stumble and almost fall on him so his face was an inch from hers he lowered his voice to a whisper and smiled in a small easy manner "then let's play Anko-chan"

The woman was known for her brash manner and flirtatious attitude but she was not prepared for that and blushed despite her body's protests to the action making Naruto smile wider before letting her go and walking faster looking left and right at the collective shops

Kurenai grinned when she saw her friend's predicament 'oh this is going to be so fun to tease her with later' Kurenai smirked at the thought before moving on and grabbing Naruto's arm pulling him into a shop she liked

When they came in the man behind the counter raised an eyebrow at Naruto but nothing else he didn't try and kick him out or yell at him mush to his surprise but he figured it was the women with him that was causing this reaction

"alright Naruto-kun let's get you some clothes" Kurenai and Anko both took off through the aisles grabbing random things and putting them on their shoulders before pushing Naruto into a dressing room with the clothes before sitting in the chairs in front of them

He came out in a black t shirt and some dark blue shorts wish made Anko nod they fit him nicely

The next was Anko's favorite a mesh shirt with a black trench coat and Anbu pants she was giddy at the outfit and Kurenai nodded they decided they would choose the outfit and allow the other person to tell if they enjoyed it enough to keep

So this happened for a while until Naruto had tons of clothing in his hands in bags and a blush on his face from their teasing him about taking him shopping for them later

They had fun for a few more hours while Naruto just enjoyed the conversation and treated both women to lunch that by Anko's threats had to be dango

It costed him tons of money in the end that woman ate over fifty skewers of dumplings and he could not understand how

An few hours passed before the time ended Naruto at his apartment door waved at both women "I will return the favor one day promise!" they nodded and he smiled before waving again and watching them disappear in a swirl of leaves

Naruto went inside and placed his bags next to the closet before placing each outfit on a hanger and filling the closet up before taking the orange jumpsuits folding them and placing them in a box and sliding it under his bed

Good times he had in that jumpsuit meeting his best friends training until he passed out learning multiple jutsu Itachi had left him along with so much more

Naruto did not know why but he decided to see the cloths Itachi left for him as well and pulled the scroll out before channeling a steady line of chakra into the scroll revealing a bag much like the ones he had strewn across the room at the moment

He looked inside and saw a note and another scroll curiosity getting the best of him he grabbed the note and began to read

'_Naruto-kun I am sorry that this note was written in haste I had these items made specifically for you and tracked down one of our sannin his name is Jiraiya interesting guy if you ever meet him I had him place seals in all three outfits they will least almost indefinitely in color and form they will grow larger if you need them too by channeling a tad bit of chakra into the tags of each item _

_Another thing is that the cloak I don't know if you have seen inside the bag yet but when you do remember I modeled this after your hero only with blue flames on it instead of red and orange the inside has storage seals on it and a multitude of larger seals to protect it from some fires and tears it's almost impossible to rip it costed me a lot of money and time for these items Naruto-kun there is one in there that is blue with the uchiha emblem please give that to my brother tell him you had it made for him explain what it does please and try and be his friend for me Naruto he will need someone to help brighten his life I know my kaa-san will help as much as she can but what I said to him is going to be hard on him _

_~Itachi Uchiha*_

Naruto blinked a few times before pulling the items from the bag the first thing was the cloak for his brother it was a darkish blue color and had black trim running up both sides were it opened it had the uchiha emblem on the back a large one that's top was in between the shoulders and ended where the lower back turned to legs

He nodded and smiled it was a nice cloak so he placed it beside him and decided he would run it over in the morning before team placement

He then looked at his and blinked it was a replica of the fourths only difference was that on the back it said Uzumaki instead of Hokage and had blue and black flames instead of yellow and orange it was also trimmed in red lines running down the sides were it opened much like Sasuke's but in red

He smiled and nodded before he looked at the clothes oddly enough he found a pair of uchiha cloths matching Sasuke cloak three pairs and he placed them aside and pulled out the others

The shirt was dark brown with the Uzumaki swirl on the left breast the pants however were black and padded with leather the insides were insolated and had equipment pouches that had readjust able straps for the easy movement to fit any person he noticed Sasuke's were the same only his had the uchiha simple on the left brest and the shirt was black and the pants were dark brown

Naruto blinked and then smiled placing all of his items back in the bag before pulling the scroll and oddly enough a headband from the bottom of the bag

Na examined the headband and noticed it had an Uzumaki swirl with a few lines beside it that looked like whirlpools

He examined it closely before placing it on his nightstand and looking at the scroll he placed it on his nightstand as well and decided he would read it in the morning

-The next morning-

Naruto woke up early really early the sun was not even in the sky yet only casting a thin yellow and orange line over the earth outside he got up and did his morning routine ate some breakfast showered brushed his teeth and hair then got dressed in the outfit Itachi left him pulling the cloak on overtop of it

He rolled his shoulders before fitting the cloak to the proper length and walking out the door Sasuke's items in a bag as he left

He strolled through the village rather quickly ignoring everyone who gave him dirty looks and strolling into the uchiha compound without delay

When he reached Sasuke's house he knocked on the door rather loudly before Mikoto opened the door with a yawn in a nightgown making Naruto blush lightly until she glared at him

"Sorry Mikoto-chan I came to give Sasuke something" she nodded and waved him in her eyes never opening fully "don't you know I need my beauty sleep Naruto-kun" he smiled "aww Mikoto-chan you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure to set my eyes on don't trick yourself into thinking you need beauty sleep" she blushed and shook her head going down the hallway to her bedroom he watched her go without a word

Naruto turned to the other hallway and made his way down to Sasuke's room where he knocked loudly when the uchiha opened the door Naruto handed him the clothes with a smile "thought you might enjoy this"

Sasuke blinked before looking in the bag his eyes going bigger and bigger as he looked "what the hell man" Naruto smiled and explain what everything did on the cloak and showed him the storage seals and the protection seals

The boy blinked a few times before grinning and clasping his hand with Naruto's "thanks dobe"

Naruto grinned and walked away "anyways man I am going to go and see some people wear the new outfit to class well make your fan girls faint maybe they will not wake up for the rest of the day"

Sasuke laughed "I can only pray that they don't Naruto anyways I am going back to bed it's too damn early" Naruto laughed "eh busy day have to make use of the time I have seeing as how I don't know who is going to be on my team right"

Naruto left the uchiha compound relatively quickly before taking to the rooftops towards the Hokage tower

When he arrived he walked in and waved at the receptionist the woman smiled when she saw him "Naruto-kun you're looking great today"

Naruto smiled and examined the woman's tight black dress "I could say the same for you hell look like you're going on a date after this" she smiled

"Quit trying to flatter me brat go on in the Hokage said he was waiting on you" he smiled and walked away waving over his shoulder at her as he went

When he entered the office he got the first reaction to his clothes that day when the Hokage dropped his pipe looking at Naruto with wide eyes

"Naruto-kun where did you get that jacket?" he smiled and turned around "I had it made isn't it awesome jiji?" the Hokage just stared at him like he was a miniature minato for a few moments

"yeah its great naruto" he smiled "so jiji you said I get an AWESOME JUTSU! What is it!"

The Hokage chuckled at the antics of Naruto and nodded "well I am going to give you the jutsu that lets me do paperwork it takes a bit of chakra to make but with your chakras potency I am sure you can handle it"

Naruto nodded and smiled as the Hokage explained the move to him and showed him the symbol Naruto grinned and tried it only to fail and frown

He kept trying while the Hokage watched and it took a while but in less than two hours he had it down making a few Anbu gape and Hiruzen to don a proud smile

"that is wonderful Naruto-kun now don't tell anyone were you learned it alright?" Naruto nodded with a smile and turned to leave "anyways jiji ima head out the academy and all that"

Hiruzen laughed and called him back "one more thing Naruto-kun just so we know where you stand please channel a little chakra into this"

Naruto did so and the paper split in half before one side crumbled slightly almost unnoticeably and another side gave off a small spark barely darkening the paper

"that's interesting Naruto-kun it seems your main affinity is wind but you have the slightest affinity for fire and lightening…. Have you been practicing something I don't know about?"

Naruto grinned before waving "tell ya later jiji" the Hokage smiled and put his magic ball away with a smile it was always fun to watch that kid train

-Academy fifteen minutes later-

Naruto walked in the gates of the academy Sasuke right beside him both late purposely Naruto noticed the new cloths on Sasuke and smiled with a nod

"looks like we are related teme" Sasuke snorted "yeah on your life dobe" both had smiled as they continued to go back and forth with each other sometimes shoving the other and laughing the entire way to the classroom

"anyways time to be eye raped ey Sasuke?" he nodded "just open the damn door dobe" Naruto grinned before opening the door twenty minutes late to see Iruka staring at him in anger and the rest of the class with wide eyes

Sasuke was standing next to him his eyes closed and a smirk on his face proudly showing his clans emblem Naruto beside him looking on in indifference "yo sensei who's on our teams?"

Iruka snapped out of his stupor and growled "we have been waiting on you take your seats" Naruto smiled with a nod and began walking over to his normal seat Sasuke following only for Sakura to try and beat him to it [

Naruto simply jumped and landed in his chair and Sasuke just placed his arm out stopping her from getting to the seat before sitting down

Naruto laugh at her and then looked behind her to see Ino fuming as well he waved at her with a smile making her angrier

He ignored her and looked at Iruka without much care as he started naming off teams both him and Sasuke ignored the teams until he announced an interesting one

"Team seven! Will consist of Kiba shino and Sakura! You jounin sensei will be hatake Kakashi!" Naruto laughed and shook his head

Iruka went on "Team eight will be Naruto Uzumaki , Sasuke uchiha, and Hinata hyuuga you jounin sensei will be Kurenai yuuhi" in the back of the room Naruto heard an eep and a thud before turning around to see Hinata passed out on the ground

He laughed again and turned to the front of the class as he named of the rest of the teams Naruto was grinning he knew their sensei and his teammates to a point this might turn out to be good in the long run

Yo like it? Hope so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own nothiiiing!

It had taken a few minutes to wake Hinata up before Naruto realized he was the problem when she promptly fainted in his arms this time so he decided he was going to let the normally stoic uchiha do the talking which caused multiple girls in the room to send glares at the young hyuuga and made her shrink in on herself before Naruto started returning them back at everyone making them either flinch or look away quickly

Naruto watched amused as Sasuke tried to reassure the girl in his own odd way that she needed to calm down otherwise the team would not function and he would not gain the strength to defeat someone he wouldn't name the girl seemed to shrink into herself again before Naruto approached and placed a hand on her shoulder with a wide smile "Hinata-chan come-on we are teammates now one day you may have to save my life so please try and get comfortable at least while we are teammates do that for me please"

She blushed bright red at how close her was 'Naruto-kun…' she whispered in her mind afraid to even mutter his name she sat down next to Sasuke and Naruto sat on his other side giving her distance to get used to the most recent selection

It took a while before Iruka finished his speech and allowed the new sensei's to walk through the door but only a moment for Naruto to race across the room and tackle his sensei who just laughed at him in response "Naruto-kun how are you today"

He grinned and let the woman go before showing her his cloths making her smile wider "I don't remember buying those" Naruto smiled wider "I had them made they are awesome huh Sasuke has a set too!"

She smiled again and ruffled his hair like before making him pout she giggled at the action before instead of messing his hair up she guided her fingers into it slowly enjoying the feel of it between her fingers and pulled it lightly fixing it back into its spiky position

"there Naruto is that better?" he smiled widely as she released her hold on his head making him hug her again and point at his two teammates "this is Sasuke he is an asshole at times but under his tough exterior he is a nice guy and this is Hinata while I can't figure out why she is afraid of me I am sure she has a good reason but she seems like a nice person if only she could not feint every time I get within ten feet of her"

Kurenai giggled and hid it behind her hand before kneeling and pinching his cheek "awww Naruto-kun can't identify a crush that's so cute" he blinked "ooohhh" realization dawning on him

Kurenai nodded as she noticed his understanding look and then Hinata's bright red blush Naruto smiled again and looked at Kurenai with a giddy expression "so Kurenai-chan/sensei what are we doing today"

The woman smiled and called them all around before grabbing them and flickering to training ground thirty-four were Anko was waiting making all the kids minus Naruto dizzy and fall to the floor Naruto laughed when he noticed their predicament

"it's cool guys the first few times are like that the body is not used to such high speeds of travel and end up doing that Sasuke nodded while he held his stomach forehead on the ground Hinata just leaned against a tree holding hers with her eyes closed

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurenai then back at Hinata as she opened her eyes back up

Naruto blinked a few times before motioning Sasuke over and whispering in his hear making the boy raise an eyebrow before looking at Kurenai then Hinata "huh your right dobe they are" Kurenai at this point was getting angry

"Naruto do you mind telling me what it is you and Sasuke are whispering about?" Naruto blushed and rubbed his head while Sasuke continued looking back and forth before answering her

"I commented that you both have beautiful eyes and wanted to know who he thought had prettier ones" Kurenai blushed a bit and then glared at him "does it matter Naruto?" he smiled "yes it does otherwise it may distract me later now hold on"

She leaned down and got close to Naruto's face "so answer me then whose eyes are prettier Naruto-kun seeing as how this is a necessary thing for you"

He smiled in return making her grin a bit "yours of course Kurenai-chan yours are a vibrant red that seem to glow in the dark and while she may have pretty lavender eyes they are not unique to her" Naruto reached up and pushed some hair away from her right eye to see them both

"yep definitely you Kurenai-chan" he smiled wider before stepping back from her his grin widening before she stood back at full height as Sasuke nodded and gave his answer to Naruto who nodded and took a thinking expression "you bring up a good point"

The boys were going to continue until Kurenai cleared her throat "I will start my name is Kurenai yuuhi I like cooking flowers and having a good time with my friends I dislike perverts lazy people and assholes who believe women are used for breeding stock instead of good ninja my hobbies include gardening making genjutsu and having fun with friends"

"okay Sasuke please begin what a short introduction likes dislikes hobbies you know the basics"

Sasuke shrugged "let's see here I love my family I like dango that food is heavenly umm me and Naruto get along I guess even if he is a dobe" he punctuated this sentence by shoving said boy making him laugh and shove back "umm I dislike idiots who believe they can gain something from nothing and as for hobbies I like to train to become stronger so that one day I can find my brother and make him explain his reasoning for what he did to my family"

Kurenai was about to speak before Anko appeared "you're damn right dango is the food of the gods" Naruto laughed at her "ramen is so much better" she glared and he glared sparks shot between their eyes before Anko smirked "well then gaki lets make this a bet after today"

Naruto nodded and looked at his sensei to see her give him the motion to follow Sasuke's example "I am Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen Kurenai-chan Yugao-chan Mikoto -chan and the teme here is alright umm let's see I dislike people who judge before getting to know the person they are judging I also dislike people who want everything for nothing it pisses me off"

Naruto took a thinking pose before shrugging making Kurenai and Anko laugh at him and then look at Hinata who smiled shyly "umm I am Hinata-hyuuga and I am the heiress to the hyuuga clan I love freshly baked cinnamon buns with milk my favorite color is yellow and orange and I dislike people who put others down with no reason one day I wish to become a strong heir and remove the caged bird seal from the branch family"

Kurenai nodded and then looked at Anko who smirked evilly "alright gakis now you survive for 12 hours against me and my friends" Naruto paled when she said this and grabbed Sasuke and Hinata before dashing into the woods at the same time that Anko summoned twelve large snakes and put a barrier that would not allow anyone to see inside the training ground up this was going to be fun

Naruto grabbed Hinata and threw her full speed through the air towards Sasuke who braced himself and caught her foot launching her at full speed at one of the largest snakes midair she activated her eyes with a whisper of "byakugan" the veins around her eyes flared and she struck precise and strong hits on the creatures organs temporarily shutting them down while Sasuke and Naruto got on either side and did the same hand seals both shouted "KATON:FIREBALL JUTSU"

Simultaneously fireballs expelled from their mouths being channeled from their circled fingers making the snake scream in pain before thrashing and falling to the ground and pain

Naruto and Sasuke back flipped out of its range Hinata jumping to Naruto's side her eyes still activated making her duck under a swipe from another snake's tail Naruto grabbed the snake's tail and spun around rapidly before releasing the snake using its own momentum to throw it through the air

Naruto stumbled a bit before tapping Hinata and nodding towards the forest were Sasuke was battling another snake Hinata smiled "what should we do Naruto-kun?" he noticed she did not studded and smiled wider "I am going to attack from above and distract it you end the fight fast" she nodded and Naruto took off to get to Sasuke as the uchiha dodged another lunge the snake made at him Naruto landed on its head with an axe kick

The snake screamed before turning its neck and trying to snatch him from the air however Hinata had another plan as she started stacking its unprotected belly while Sasuke waved hands seals Naruto pivoted his body and made a single kage bunshin midair to use as a base he used it to jump and dodge the attack from the snake only to make a few more clones who helped him twist through the air and kick it in the eye before back flipping and landing next to Sasuke who was going through hand seals at a fast pace Naruto decided to do his own jutsu while Hinata ran around the side of the snake keeping away from its jaws

Sasuke finished his and brought his hand up almost like the fireball jutsu only to say another name "KATON: Ignate Jutsu" a small fireball exited his mouth only to expand rapidly engulfing the whole of the snake before Naruto finished his handsighns and with a deep breath released it "Fuuton:Daitoppa"

A large gust of wind overtook Sasuke's fireball and made it ignite to a larger size completely causing a pillar of fire to erupt into the sky as both boys maintained the jutsu for over a minute Anko and Kurenai watched in amazement as gennin had these kind of jutsu at their disposal Anko had to dismiss that particular snake before it died she enjoyed its company

After they ended the jutsu neither seemed to be breathing to heavily but Sasuke had a small gleam of sweat on his brow so Naruto gripped his shoulder and closed his eyes before his hand glowed blue and Sasuke sighed and with a happy smile nodded before they got back into fighting positions Sasuke taking up his clans style and Naruto taking up a style mixed between the uchiha and strong fist he used to adapt to his ability to adapt in battle

Hinata jumped behind them and got into her juuken stance Naruto broke his stance for a moment before gripping her shoulder as well before closing his eyes then channeling chakra into her as well making her sigh and nod her thanks he nodded back but rolled his shoulders before getting back in his stance

The snakes lay around them either unconscious or dispelled and they were waiting for Anko or Kurenai to move next

It was Anko who engaged them running forward and throwing a kick at Naruto's face who threw up an arm as Sasuke threw a kick both their attacks negating hers making her give a surprised look before jumping back and then dashing forward and sliding to a stop in her hebi stance before coiling back and striking both of them fast and precise however Hinata merely got between her and them and matched her attacks with juuken strikes negating most of them until Anko's prowess showed through and she landed a solid hit on Hinata's chest only for Naruto to jump her with a few clones all of them throwing a barrage of blows at her that she smirked at before dispelling his clones with ease and kneeing him in the face before slipping back into her stance

Naruto hit the ground hard blood spewed from his mouth for a moment before he took a deep breath and jumped back to his feet to see Sasuke jump and throw a spin kick at Anko's head were he spun his body in a full 360 using momentum to power the kick

However she grabbed it easily and tossed the leg only for him to spin and bring an axe kick down while she flicked her wrist and knocked his kick in another direction before she leaned back and lunged forward striking him in the gut

Naruto made a clone to grab him as Hinata got beside him Naruto turned to her with a smile "Hinata I need your help really fast here's what well do" she listened intently as Sasuke joined them he added what he needed Sasuke to do making the raven haired boy nod before rolling his neck

"this woman is good damn" Naruto nodded and gave the signal and slight movement of his hand before Hinata flew forward and engaged Anko in a taijutsu match Naruto noticed Hinata starting to lose and sent Sasuke in as the raven haired boy jumped into the fray Naruto watched closely as Anko knocked Hinata back and in the brief moment she was stumbling Sasuke got between them and engaged her making Anko grin and continue to parry blows left and right with little trouble until Sasuke smirked and flipped over her making her turn and throw a punch only for Sasuke's new cloak to be wrapped around her arm before he channeled a large amount of chakra into the tag making it expand in size before wrapping her in it leaving only one arm free with limited movement Sasuke jumped backwards and started hand seals as Naruto rushed forward and made three clones who all jumped in the air while he stayed on the ground and engaged her

Anko however changed tactics and started using amazing flexibility to bend back and kick the clones dispelling them before Naruto got close and grabbed both sleeves of the cloak pulling them so his face was an inch from hers and a kunai was at her neck "we win Anko"

She raised an eyebrow and closed the distance between them kissing Naruto and forcing her tongue in his mouth making him drop his kunai in surprise before she did a half spin and got loose of the cloak before kicking him across the field

Naruto bounced a few times before landing on a tree barely conscious blood seeping from a gash above his eye and blinding him partially his teammates rushed to him instantly to see if he was alright only to see him attempting to stand before his eyes went dull and he passed out

Anko looked at Kurenai who ran over to check on him Hinata reaching him first and inspecting the wound Sasuke just glared at Anko before marching across the field and picking his cloak up

Anko also approached him before kneeling beside him and smiling "I like this gaki" Kurenai raised an eyebrow and Hinata fumed to herself as Anko started playing with Naruto hair making Kurenai even more curious

"You don't like anyone Anko why him?" Anko smiled and leaned down so her face was next to Naruto's her lips inches from his "he did not give up even after being bested and I had to resort to a cheap trick to beat him I think hell grow up to be an amazing man one day"

She finished by kissing his cheek this time and then freezing as she felt cold steel at her neck she darted her eyes down only to come into contact with Naruto's blue orbs staring at her him holding the kunai at her neck "that *cough* is twice Anko-chan"

He smiled after he said it before rolling to his side and groaning before pushing himself up and shaking his head slightly to clear it he then stood and began walking over to his cloak that had gotten knocked off in the last attack

He sighed deeply as he pulled it on winching as his sore ribs throbbed but smiled as Kurenai began talking again "well team it seems you have passed congratulations team training and missions begin tomorrow"

Naruto nodded absently before walking slowly through the field to leave "I need to see jiji guys talk to you in a few alright?"

They all nodded before Kurenai smiled at his retreating form and flickered away Anko holding the kunai he had held to her neck before grinning evilly and flickering as well

Sasuke got his cloak refit it and left for his house after bidding Hinata farewell and Hinata smiled and dashed away from the field to get home and update her diary 'I finally spoke to Naruto-kun' she thought before disappearing into the trees

Naruto walked into the kage tower with a wave to the receptionist who grinned and waved back as he passed she was a nice woman many years before had noticed Naruto always coming in and unlike most civilians took the few minutes out of her day she could to talk to him and see what everyone talked about behind his back

They had become friends in the end Naruto sharing his day and listening to herd before threatening her boyfriend at the time who assumed he was king of the world

They were close since and he was always around so when he passed her without any words she was used to it normally it meant he was going to see the Hokage about something important

And he was Naruto walked into the office and smiled at the Hokage the aged leader responded in kind before Naruto went into a recount of his day and what happened making the Hokage chuckle until he made a finger motion and Yugao appeared taking her mask off and kneeling in front of Naruto who smiled widely

"YUGAO-CHAN!" he shouted making her smile a bit wider before tilting her head "so you won but Anko kissed you to distract you huh? A good shinobi should always be prepared Naruto-kun"

Naruto frowned "it's not my fault Yugao chun it just surprised me is all I had never had one before but It won't work again"

Yugao smiled and turned to the Hokage with a grin on her face before turning back to Naruto "so Naruto-kun you did good today maybe I will teach you some things with your sensei's agreement"

She took a thinking pose and Naruto grinned widely before he put his arm forward and grabbed one of her kunai twirling it around his finger he noticed something on the handle "Yugao-chan what's this on the handle?"

She smiled and took it before showing him it "this is my initials so during practice I can retrieve my weapons in Anbu corps we don't use blunted blades Naruto-kun"

Naruto grinned as he turned to leave however on his way out the door he remembered something "ohh and Yugao-chan you promised me something if I made gennin can you tell me what that is please"

Motioning him over and putting her mask beside her face so the Hokage could not see the words she mouthed to him but he grinned wider and took off like bats out of hell from the office making the Hokage narrow his eyes

"what did you just give him Yugao-chan" she shrugged "nothing yet just told him when I would give him his gift I am working at the moment" he got more suspicious but let it slide "back to your post he states coolly making her comply instantly

Sasuke entered his living room without much noise removing his shoes and walking through the sitting room only to see his mom asleep on the couch he smiled and covered her up only for her to grip his arm lightly

"how was team placement hun" he smiled and leaned down kissing his moms forehead "it was good kaa-san" she smiled and opened a single eye "so tell me what happened" Sasuke smiled and motioned for her to lean forward and when she did he sat down letting her head rest on his legs

He then went into detail about what happened that day slowly telling her the story about how they had to fight off snakes and Naruto's plan on taking them out his mom listened intently for a while while Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair before smiling at her when he was finished

She smiled back before kissing his forehead and patting his head "good job today Sasuke-kun I am proud of you" he smiled wider his mother's praise was something he loved and while she gave it more often than his father did he always enjoyed her more than his

She meant more to him than her father did his father was a cold emotionless man who only wanted to make his clan stronger he pushed Itachi until he was damn strong but he never stopped to preserve the boy that existed in Itachi he was required to grow up fast and did not experience being a kid

Sasuke had to grow up to an extent but with Naruto's help had still been able to enjoy some of his childhood along with his kaa-sans help and he loved her for it she was what kept him in the village and studying hard her and his sister

he had even decided to take up the cra to spare it from her even though to this day they were attempting to pressure her into it but Sasuke had made it clear that the uchiha would cease to exist before he allowed his mother or sister to be put into a harem that they had no control over

The council had been pissed about it but allowed Sasuke seeing as how they could set him up with as many suitable women they could find and his clan would be repaired in no time

Sasuke frowned as he entered his room and closed the door smiling a tad to himself he did not mind the attention the women gave him he just wanted to save it until a later time so that he did not need to worry about it however his time was closing in and fast he had until he was sixteen to find minimum three women that agreed to bear his children and while he assumed it would be easy he wanted a girl he knew he would like in the end a thing about hanging around with Naruto is that he had had the way he treats women beaten into him by the blond how was practically raised by multiple women

Sasuke sighed before closing his eyes and thinking back to the day's events a smirk crossed his face as he remembers some of the collaborations he used with Naruto and Hinata to bring those snakes down then the woman it was a fun day

Naruto entered his apartment with little trouble he was sore from the punishment his body went through the kick Anko had delivered to his midsection was hurting him more than he assumed it would but he had to figure out what was in the last scroll Itachi left him so he easily laid on his bed and pulled it off his nightstand only to find it had a few purposes so he channeled some chakra into the seals on the bottom releasing a few more scrolls and he started to think how long Itachi was planning this for him and Sasuke but ignored it in light of the other purpose of it

He narrowed his eyes at the note left "_this may bring you realizations you did not want to know about Naruto-kun if you believe yourself ready please channel chakra into this seal here" _he indicated the seal with an arrow

Naruto took a deep breath before channeling some chakra into it only for his room to be replaced with darkness and suddenly a few shinobi appeared and shoved swords into him all at the same time making him freak out before passing out

And when he woke up he was unprepared to find himself in a sewer he growled before standing back up and walking slowly down the path created illuminated by a dim light at the end

It took him a few minutes before he reached there and when he did he was unprepared to see a giant cage he blinked a few times before walking towards it slowly only for a large fox to slam into the cage and roar startling him

Naruto blinked a few more times before he realized who he was looking at "holy shit you're the kyuubi" as it to confirm him 9 flowing tails appeared behind the fox swaying slightly making Naruto's mouth open a bit and stare back at the fox a moment

"But that's impossible the fourth killed you! Why are you in Konoha's sewers!" the fox growled again before snarling "**pathetic mortal you believe your puny Hokage could kill me I am the strongest of all demons the leader of the tailed beasts the most feared individual on the planet and you believe a single man no matter how good could kill me you are pathetic and stupid and I wish I could eat you right now please come closer"**

Naruto blinked again before frowning "hey fuck you baka fox! You were my favorite subject in school why the hell are you locked up down here!~" the fox snarled and then snorted laying down on his two front paws and cracking a single eye open to see Naruto "**we are not below Konoha brat we are in your mind what I like to call your mindscape both of our bodies are in another place but here both our consciousness's linked together seeing as how we are connected to represent a form of communication and opportunity you see"**

Naruto shook his head "hell no why are we in my head if you're in a cage damn it this makes no since!" the fox sighed before growling "**you are dumber than a sack of rocks brat"**

Naruto shrugged and crossed his arms "believe what you want why are we in my damn mind and why the fuck is it a fucking sewer"

the fox growled "**do not demand answers form me you insolent brat we are in your dambdable mind for the reason that I am sealed inside you by your fucking Hokage I have never had more pleasure in watching a man die than him he died with a smile however I wish I could have whipped it from his face that night"**

Naruto blinked before getting angry "do not make fun of the Hokage you damn fox he was a wonderful man who is beloved by his people and what do you mean sealed in me you baka!"

the fox slammed itself against the bars of its cage "**exactly what I said you damn brat** **the fourth used a fuinjutsu to seal me in your pathetic body how do you believe you healed so fast or why after all those times things happened that were not explained like when you used a jutsu impossible for you to use at age seven when you almost died IT WAS ME YOU DAMNEDABLE HUMAN I HAVE SAVED YOUR LIFE COUNTLESS TIMES HELPING YOU ESCAPE MOBS HELPING YOU STAVE OFF ATTACKERS AND YOU DO NOTHING TO REPAY ME BESIDES KEEP ME LOCKED IN A CAGE WITH NO FREEDOM IN A SEWER! LET ME OUT TO DEVOUR YOU!"**

Naruto growled before holding his hand up and clenching it into a fist making the foxes cage shrink around him until he could not move at all "I will say this one time fox stop threatening me or I will leave the cage like this now answer a few of my questions and I will reward you"

The fox snarled in response making Naruto grin "first is it true you can give people ability's they normally would not have someone told me once during an incident that a demon can grant humans kekkai genkai's"

the fox laughed loudly causing the sewer to shake in response to the question "**I could give you one yes but I would have to mess with your DNA and chance it to fit a new scheme of things and for me to do so would require you to give me something equal in value I do not do favors"**

Naruto nodded "don't worry I don't want one yet maybe soon however next question your healing abilities could you make them a kekkai genkai?" the fox snarled again "**do not insult me I can give you the ability to regenerate body parts if I wanted too with enough tampering and yoki anything is possible"**

Naruto nodded and smiled "next question are you male or female" the fox froze on this question "**why**" Naruto shrugged "simple curiosity" the fox sighed before struggling to move "**I can be either gender watch"**

The fox's body shimmered before it vanished only to be replaced with a beautiful redheaded woman in a dress with an apron on top Naruto blinked before raising an eyebrow "okay obviously female this is your form?"

kyuubi shook its head and spoke in a much lighter voice making Naruto's hairs stand on end "no this is my previous hosts form she was an interesting woman heh her seal allowed me to feel everything she did but not speak to her only met her once when she came in right before giving birth a day or so before my attack I used that form minus the baby belly"

the fox showed him by lifting the dress to show its stomach making Naruto blush "what was her name?" the fox smiled a toothy grin that reminded him of his "Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto's blood ran cold "another Uzumaki? My name is not random?"

The fox blinked before shaking her head and then shimmering again only to be replaced with another woman with red hair two buns in it and ornate clips holding it in place a silk kimono covered her form and she had on a diamond ring that made Naruto's eyes sparkle

The fox spoke again in a even lighter tone indicating she was a peaceful soul "this is mito Uzumaki the first Hokage's wife the host before Kushina"

Naruto walked over to the bars holding his hand up "attack me and ill shrink it more I need to know something"

The fox nodded reluctantly as Naruto got closer and stepped into the cage reaching his hand up and cupping the woman before his face he had to stare straight up to see it making the fox sigh and kneel down so he could be eye level

Naruto ran a finger across the woman's face making kyuubi shiver "oh my god they are real body's" the fox nodded "yes kit I can even represent their reproductive organs to bear a kid that would have their traits seeing as how they were part of me for a while"

Naruto tilted his head running his finger down her jaw before stopping "they were both beautiful women" the fox surprised him by nodding "I will admit I find most of you humans disgusting but I will admit beauty when I see it almost like a forest clearing in spring when the animals run free and the small of pine needles fills the air"

Naruto smiled "two more questions and I will reward you with something" the fox sighed and nodded as Naruto looked his female human form in the eye "can I change the way this place looks? And will you please share some memories with me?"

The fox blinked a few times before a smile broke across the woman's face "well yes you can change it I assume it is your mind"

Naruto imagined a chair closing his eyes in concentration a vein appeared on his forehead before two intricate old school leather chairs like the one in the Hokage's office appeared kyuubi immediately took it crossing a leg over the other too keep her kimono closed Naruto sat in it slowly testing its feel before relaxing as well and looking at the fox

"As for my memories before I answer tell me why you want to see some of them"

Naruto shrugged "I can feel you do not like me much I believe the only reason you have not killed me yet is because I would most likely become brain-dead and you would no longer have any entertainment and seeing as how we are stuck with each other I feel we should get to know one another a bit if you don't wish to fine but I would like to be a friend instead of an enemy I cannot beat you anyways and I will admit that your power is feared to this day throughout my village if you don't believe me feel free to watch some memories of mine"

The fox shuddered "no thanks I saw most of the beatings first hand in dire situations I can gleam information from you and I hate what I see sometimes kit I doo"

Naruto frowned and nodded before leaning forward "so I will ask once more kyuu may I please see some of your memories"

The woman across from him took a thinking pose before standing and pulling him to his feet a single blue tail appeared behind its form "alright kit but only what I am willing to show"

The tail slowly came forward and phased into Naruto's head making him close his eyes and see flashes of the fox's life

It in human form massacring people on the battlefield seducing leaders only for them to die before they ever had sex with it in its nine tailed form obliterating villages in moments meeting the first Hokage outside the valley of the end mandra's eyes breaking a genjutsu hold and thrashing about before using an odd attack that fired a large red and black beam thus creating the valley in all its glory

A male form walking through a destroyed village bloodlust leaking from his pores as he took in the carnage before him of people he had come to care for

'wonder were this is' however he was ripped from the dream like state as the fox retracted its tail making Naruto frown a bit and hold his hand out "thank you kyuu-chan" the fox held its hand out hesitantly before grasping Naruto's "this does not mean I like you brat" Naruto shrugged before leaning in close "that's fins but I hope in time we can build something from nothing how does that sound?"

She growled in answer before Naruto stepped back "now let me know what do you want of me to do ill grant any request besides releasing you I hope this will satisfy you"

Kyuubi took up a thinking pose which Naruto had to admit in this particular body was cute as the females body put a finger to her chin and closed her eyes in a concentrated manner before opening them and looking at Naruto

"give me the ability to see smell taste and feel what you do also the ability to speak to you when I wish too and I will give you something in return" she said Naruto raised an eyebrow before nodding "how do I do that kyuu-chan"

The fox grinned before walking over "like this of course "before pulling him forward and kissing him full on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck sinking her clawed fingers into his back and shoving yoki into him

When kyuubi broke the kiss and ran her thumb along her bottom lip before closing her eyes and breathing deeply Naruto was frozen in place with his hand to his mouth "that felt amazing…."

The fox nodded "I know I was there brat now go I hope you enjoy your gift"

Naruto was then tossed from his mind spiraling into darkness before jumping awake in his bed in a cold sweat breathing heavily Naruto noticed a second later it was pitch black outside indicating he was in there a while

He stood and shook his head a moment to clear it only to take a step and fall on his face 'what the hell' he asked himself only to get a chuckle in response he blinked before sighing 'kyuu-chan what did you do?' her only answer was too giggle before laughing outright

'oh you know used my more potent chakra or yoki as you humans like to call it to accelerate cell growth in your body causing your body's systems to kick into overdrive and make it grow at an alarming rate of two and a half years in an hour and fourteen minutes bet you didn't think it took that long to wake up'

Naruto blinked 'how am I supposed to explain this to the Hokage thou kyuu-chan they are going to have me executed believing you took over damn-it' she sighed in his head before smirking 'aww I am sorry Naruto-_kun _would you like to take the frustrations out on my body?'

He blushed before muttering in his mind 'shut up baka hentai fox' all he got in return was a giggle the fox was enjoying his torment as he stumbled to the bathroom too get a look in the mirror only to notice he stood much taller now and his hair grew with him

How he had missed this to begin with he couldn't know but he knew he was going to have a hell of a time explaining it to the Hokage so he decided to get his motor function back before he left to talk to the old man

Taking a few steps he fell again before sighing it was going to be a long night

YO hope you like the chappy I think I did well on this one my fox encounter was unique I belive and a little kiss from anko who I love by the way she is not the pairing however it is still Kurenai due to popular feedback of her enjoy I like it sorry if you don't umm I will try harder next time? KACHOW! Sorry kids over little nephew has me watching carz at the moment decided to post and let you guys have an update hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

It took Naruto a while for his body to start working again but realized it was almost like riding a bike you may have trouble for a while but then it picks back up

He had practiced into the night until the sun was rising before he felt he was alright and almost normal again and went to bed for a few and was awoken too soon by a loud banging on his door

Walking over to said door he opened it nothing his boxers having been too small for him he just hid his package behind the door and rubbed his eyes as he saw Kurenai and Anko at his door with angry expressions on their face before Naruto could protest Kurenai shoved the door open only for Naruto to step back and expose himself to the women who froze midstep at what they just saw

Anko narrowed her eyes as she examined the boy who yesterday was 4,9 and now stood almost 5,7 and whose hair was short was now past his shoulder in length "it is almost twelve what happened to showing up to team training Naruto?"

Naruto sighed "I am sorry guys" he indicated his new body "I kind of had a long night" he then realized he was naked and blinked before covering himself and walking over to his cloak he resized to be too big and pulled it on himself covering himself easily from their view with a sheepish smile "sorry about that I kind of have nothing that fits at the moment besides my outfit from yesterday"

Both women shared worried glances and Naruto walked over "well I assume we are going to the Hokage so let's go" both women sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder and flickering away the aged leader was startled when Kurenai and Anko appeared in his office interrupting a meeting with a white haired man who seemed to fix his stare on Naruto in particular and his cloaked appearance

The Hokage blinked a few times before noticing Naruto's new appearance as he did so his pipe dropped from his mouth hitting the desk with a thud as Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment

The Hokage stuttered out n-Naruto wh-what the hell" Naruto nodded and got more nervous "I have no idea what happened last night this seal on my stomach was all like glowing and shit and then this happened I have no idea"

The Hokage instantly jumped up but the white haired man reached him first and ripped the cloak away ignoring Naruto's undressed state as he did so examining the seal he did so for over ten minutes before standing "its solid" the Hokage nodded with a sigh "Naruto-kun any side effects to this?"

Naruto shrugged "no clue have not done much just woke up actually" he shrugged before scratching his head "can I put the cloak back on now please" the Hokage nodded and Jiraiya noticed the women beside Naruto blush before giggling perversely and scribbling in his notebook

Naruto sighed before pulling it around himself "jiji can you please lend me some money for a few hours to go get some cloths I don't feel like running home to get mine at the moment I am sure walking through the village naked would cause quite the uproar

The Hokage instantly tossed him some money making Naruto nod his thanks "Anko-chan will you take me to the store please?" she nodded and grabbed his shoulder flickering away

Kurenai turned to the Hokage with worry in her eyes "is he alright?" Jiraiya answered her "yeah he's fine looks like the fox forced chakra into his cells making them replicate rapidly his mobility may be hindered for a while while he gets used to the longer appendages but he should be fine" Kurenai sighed and thanked them before flickering away

Jiraiya sighed as well "so that's Minato's boy huh" the Hokage nodded sadly "yeah that's Naruto" Jiraiya scratched his chin in thought before sighing "it's pathetic I have never met him before I was really out of it huh old man?" the Hokage nodded "at lease you came around Tsunade is another matter"

Jiraiya nodded sadly "I tried speaking to her almost a year ago now she was adamant against coming back still angry at the world and herself I don't know how to break that exterior she has but I hope someone can and she decides to come home" Sarutobi could only nod sadly as he picked up his pipe lighting it

_with Naruto******

Naruto and Anko arrived in the store from before Naruto instantly found a black t shirt and pants before changing into them then grabbing a few more outfits and some sandals before paying for them and handing the guy his money before explaining something he wanted made the man nodded with a smile as Naruto left with Anko

"thank you Anko-chan" she smiled and draped her arm over his shoulders "don't worry about it gaki I can think of plenty of ways to pay me back" she practically purred in his ear making Naruto stiffen a bit before wiggling from her hold and running away making her laugh at his retreating form she then went to the training ground to meet up with the rest of the team

When she arrived she saw Kurenai standing with Naruto and Hinata while Sasuke did pushups Anko smiled "so Kurenai what is the game plan?" she sighed "well well take a d rank and then train a little bit seeing as how in light of today's events we had to postpone"

Anko nodded and started walking to the kage tower before Yugao appeared and smiled before blinking at Naruto's new form and giving him a look telling him she would talk with him later she handed him a scroll and winked at him before flickering off

Anko wanted to see it but he pocketed it immediately and started walking making his team follow

They got their mission soon after and it was to help some woman remove rocks from her yard and stack them around the perimeter onto the already existing fence

Naruto and his team were doing just that picking up large rocks and stacking them on the fence making Naruto groan as he did so this was the most bullshit mission he had ever experienced

It took a few hours for them to finish and Naruto to get back to the training ground slightly winded but otherwise fine Kurenai smiled at him as he stood he was the best out of the group Sasuke panting on the ground while Hinata was asleep

Naruto smiled back before grinning "so Kurenai-chan what are we learning?" she took a thinking pose before sitting down in front of him "tell me Naruto what do you want to specialize in?" Naruto frowned at the sudden question while Anko wrapped her arms around Kurenai and placed her head on the woman's shoulder

Naruto took a thinking position for a few minutes before smiling "I would like to know every art and a weapon but I guess to start out I would like to start on my handwriting a friend told me to pick up fuinjutsu and I would also like to become faster and when I say faster I want to be a blur to everyone's eyes"

Anko smiled and so did Kurenai Anko stretched and pushed Kurenai forward a bit making the woman stand and motion Naruto to follow she took him to the other end of the training field and smiled sweetly at him

"okay Naruto the weights you picked up with Anko at the store earlier are going to be put on now and not leave your body unless I give permission or you are in a life or death situation once a week I will test you and if you are used to them I will increase them understood?"

Naruto smiled and nodded as he slipped on the wristbands and legbangs she kneeled down and channeled chakra into the legs first until Naruto grunted then did the same for his hands when that was done she smiled wider "now I am going to show you the stretches you are going to have to do every day watch me closely alright?"

Naruto nodded and she smiled as she rolled her shoulders before spreading her legs a bit and leaning down putting her arms straight out before her and reaching for her toes until she touched them she then stood straight and leaned sideways one arm above her head then did the same to the other side with the other arm

She then crossed one arm over her chest and used her free hand to grab the elbow of said arm and pull it stretching the muscles before repeating it with her other arm

Naruto watched this all with all his attention making the woman grin she could always hold his attention in physical matters it was not even hard as long as she demonstrated what she needed him too do he would stare at her like she was the only person on the planet at that moment making her feel important even if all she was doing was showing him how to cook and asking him to watch her closely she smiled again before leaning over to him and saying

now its Anko's turn" Kurenai replaced herself with Anko who blinked before smiling "ahh gaki I see your ready now only thing left for you to do is….." she grinned evilly and pulled a kunai from her pouch before throwing it at him full speed "DODGE!" Naruto took off as fast as he could which was pathetically slow as he began to run dodging her attacks to the best of his ability

He winched as a kunai stuck into his leg but merely pulled it out and kept running sometimes turning backwards and deflecting some kunai while running backwards

This went on for a while as he was dodging behind a tree catching his breath he noticed Kurenai had Sasuke doing physical workouts and Hinata stretching he assumed she was going to increase her speed to a point as well so just focused back on his fight

Anko was busy launching projectiles at him and laughing like a mad woman as he tried his best to speed up his legs only for him to trip and a kunai to implant itself in his stomach the pan that shot through him was insane as he fell to the ground and pulled the kunai out Anko had stopped immediately noticing her mistake and went to go to him but her just shook his head and threw it back at her blood still coating it

She grabbed it from midair and licked some of the blood from the blade before shivering "damn gaki you taste heavenly" Naruto chuckled as he got back to his feet

This went on for a few hours more Anko throwing objects at him only for him to get hit with a few and dodge most before Kurenai called practice for the day Naruto had never been happier to lay down in his life as he collapsed to the ground

Anko had flirted with Naruto a bit more before waving and flickering away Sasuke had bumped fists with Naruto before leaving and Hinata had waved only for Naruto to smile widely at her and make her blush before running away

He smiled fondly at how she was not used to him yet he enjoyed it and hated it in a battle situation she was fine but when he showed her individual attention she got so flustered it made Naruto frown a bit but he shook it off as he noticed Kurenai kneeling in front of him

Naruto grinned at the woman "Kurenai-chan what sup?" she shrugged "you know if you ask her on a date she might get over her shyness around you" Naruto frowned and shrugged his shoulders "I could try it but if it doesn't work out so many things could happen and I just don't want her feelings to be sacrificed in the matter on a small chance she may warm up to me"

Kurenai smiled before she pulled him to his feet and grinned "so what did Yugao-chan give you?" Naruto shrugged before pulling the small scroll from his pocket and opening it his eyes twinkling a bit before he pocketed it again

"heh I'll show you later Kurenai-chan" she frowned before narrowing her eyes at him "Naruto please show me" Naruto shook his head "can't do Kurenai-chan have to wait a while sorry"

Kurenai growled "but I hate waiting its infuriating" Naruto shrugged before smiling and tilting his head to the side Kurenai getting an evil idea leaned down the small amount now that he was taller so she was close to his face and pulled an Anko by lightly stroking a finger across his whisker marks making him shudder and purr leaning into her hand

As he was preoccupied she pulled the scroll from his jacket before opening it and widening her eyes "oh wow that's impressive" Naruto frowned "you ruined my surprise Kurenai-chan" she nodded before channeling a bit of chakra to the seal on it releasing along box she handed to Naruto that he opened without a moment's hesitation to show off a katana

He grinned at it as stars appeared in his eyes the blade being blood red with the handle being black with blue lining and the sheath being black with blue lightning bolts starting from the tip running up the sheath

Naruto started jumping around shouting about how awesome it was before he read the rest of the note and grinned wider before waving goodbye to Kurenai and running away to practice the second thing in the note

Kurenai smiled as he ran away before she sighed heavily and began walking to her house

**********three days later**********

Sasuke was growling as he and his team waited on Naruto to appear it had been over fifteen minutes of waiting for the blond and he was screwing up the chance at a mission even though the d ranks sucked Sasuke was enjoying the little bites of money he was getting to buy something he had his eyes on

He was about to run off to the blonds apartment when the area in front of them all burst into smoke and Naruto appeared in all his glory with nothing but a mesh shirt and some blue shorts on with his sandals and weights he waved as Sasuke lunged at him making the blond laugh and run away

Kurenai was blinking a bit rapidly before Anko broke the silence "did he just shunshin?" Kurenai nodded making Anko sigh "Yugao gave him some jutsu didn't she" Kurenai nodded to herself "and a sword" Anko perked at this information

"That's awesome who is teaching him?" Kurenai smirked "at the moment is Hayate Gekko but I am sure Yugao does some lessons with him it's only been a few days however Hayate won't allow him to carry the sword until he masters the wooden ones to the extent that he is trusted with the sword anyways I have a new plan for the day so let's see what we can doo" Anko nodded as Sasuke launched another taijutsu barrage at Naruto only for the boy to dance around his fists and kicks with a laugh and smile making Sasuke try twice as hard Anko watched a few minutes before she jumped in and berated Sasuke on his openings before sparring with him fixing some flaws and making him attack again however Anko got a gleam in her eye before pulling kunai out "hey Sasuke" the boy raised an eyebrow before she started throwing tons of kunai and shuriken at him before multiplying them with a jutsu and then flashing through hand seals screamed "FUUTON-Daitoppa" The shuriken and kunai tripled in speed as she exhaled the attack Sasuke was forced to pull his own kunai and start deflecting but was surprised as he missed a ton of them and they didn't seem to end as she kept mirroring the attack causing Kurenai to go wide eyed at what she was trying before Sasuke started getting more wounds and his eyes narrowed to the point that things started to slow down around him suddenly the attacks stopped and Anko was breathing heavily but had a grin on her face She pointed at him "now you're an uchiha brat" Sasuke was confused at what she was saying until he noticed he could slightly see her chakra he turned to Naruto who was also showing blue before he grabbed a kunai from the ground and looked at his reflection smiling as wide as possible he dashed forward and hugged Anko surprising the lady who awkwardly patted the kids back as he thanked her Naruto was happy for his friend as he unlocked the red eyes he had tons of sitting around at home well not technically sitting around but they were hidden in a place none would suspect thus sitting around However his minds track brought about a realization he turned to Kurenai with a small smile "hey Kurenai-chan?" the women in question nodded with a smile at him and he fidgeted slightly "did you ever want those eyes?" The question caught her off guard as she seemed to stare into space for a while before nodding "  
sometimes they are able to amplify genjutsu to a point that I would not even need hand seals for some of them but I love my eyes and would not want to give them up for the change even if I could find a pair of them" Naruto frowned but nodded and seemed to zone out the rest of the day past in a blur as Sasuke and Naruto sparred a few times before he did the same with Kurenai and Anko then Hinata who had beat him making Naruto grin at her and congratulate her making her faint He decided to take Kurenai's advice and kneeled beside the sleeping hyuuga until she woke up before he said quickly before she passed out again "Hinata-chan would you like to grab some food with me real fast?" as soon as he finished she passed back out making Naruto frown it was going to be an odd date It took him a few more tries and Anko's help to make her believe she was not dreaming and nod to accept he just smiled at her before he stood and brushed his pants off and held his hand out for her Kurenai watched amused as he took her hand for a brief moment to pull her up making the girl eep and stand on her own making Naruto frown before he started walking hands behind his head eyes closed Anko turned to Kurenai "twenty says he takes her for ramen" Kurenai nodded and shook Anko's hand neither knew what would truly happen but it was surprising that Naruto and Hinata returned around an hour later Sasuke had returned must sooner and began practicing again Naruto was laughing at something and although blushing Hinata was talking back to him as they munched on cinnamon buns Naruto had jumped right back into training after that before Kurenai released them to get some rest for tomorrow's missions 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

Things went on pretty much the same Naruto went to training to get tortured by Anko for a few hours before their team would take some d ranks and Naruto would grumble about them all but one glare from Anko and he would shut up

At this moment however Naruto was laughing as a evil cat clawed Sasuke's face making him get ready to snap its neck before Hinata would jump in and put it whispering words to it and it would calm down instantly and snuggle into her chest

Naruto found it hilarious that the cat only scratched Sasuke Naruto could pick her up and she would be indifferent or Hinata and loving but Sasuke and she went batshit it was an amusing sight none the less

So as his tem turned to go back to the kage tower Naruto turned to Kurenai "Kurenai-chan what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Kurenai smiled and took a thinking pose examining the suns location before smiling "I have a new exercise for you after we turn in this mission"

Naruto grinned happily and started jumping around making Sasuke sigh and Hinata giggle the girl had almost stopped stuttering around Naruto now it was quite amazing as Anko and Kurenai had beat it into her that she was only a step above fan girls

Naruto had also helped her he took her to lunch almost every day and talked about random things and let her get used to him being around he also would walk her home which Kurenai and Anko found cute in their own way and Sasuke ignored

Anko and Kurenai had also had to place a heavy genjutsu around their training ground seeing as how if almost any female in the village saw Sasuke and Naruto training topless they came running and it annoyed the boys beyond belief and hindered their training

So after they turned in their mission Naruto grabbed everyone and flickered them to their usual training ground making them sigh "Naruto-kun you don't know how to take it easy do you?" Hinata asked before Anko smirked and wrapped her arms around Naruto "aww naru-kun I can think of so many ways to use that stamina besides training"

Naruto blushed crimson before squirming away and chuckling to himself "so uhh kurenai-chan what's this new training we will be doing?" Kurenai smiled and walked across the training ground making them follow before she walked up a tree with no hands and then hung upside down holding her dress in place

Anko smirked and did the same standing beside her friend upside down letting her trenchoat fall to the ground and making both boys pass out and Hinata glare "Anko-sensei is it necessary for you to tease them al the time?" Anko frowned and shrugged "it's so fun!" Hinata frowned then poked her fingers together her old shyness blending through before asking in a low voice "is it really?" Anko grinned

When Naruto woke up to someone laying on him he immediately tensed only to notice Hinata was leaning on him to check his temepture add that to the fact that her breasts were against his chest he jumped away before trying to run up the tree shouting how sorry he was

Hinata grinned and nodded "your right Anko-sensei that is fun" Kurenai sweat dropped at the action and then sighed before she entered teacher mode "alright so here's what you do you channel a steady stream of chakra to your feet and then use it to stick to the trunk too much and you fly off to little and you fall it has to be the perfect amount when you can all reach the top and stand upside down we will do the next part"

Naruto grinned before instantly trying running at the tree he took one step before being launched across the field from the sheer amount he channeled Hinata gaped at him while Sasuke laughed "dobe did you not listen not too much moron"

Naruto grumbled "shut up teme" before trying again this time he simply fell and growled however both boys got frustrated when Hinata walked up it on the first try and stood upside down holding her jacket in place with a smile "my family learns this at a younger age" she stated simply

Naruto growled and tried again marking his progress as he went Sasuke on the tree next to him while Anko and Kurenai watched amused

*******small skip three weeks*********

Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the Hokage's office Mikoto was there as well as she was requesting time from team training to help him master his sharingan and the Hokage was approving of it with little fight Naruto however was there for another matter and speaking with his tenate

'kyuu-chan how am I going to explain wanting these?' the fox was quiet a moment before sighing 'just say you were reading a book in the library and it mentioned how seals while not used by many are one of the most powerful ninja arts and it instantly grabbed your attention' Naruto frowned 'alright kyuu-chan but I swear if I don't get something in return for this I am going to go nuts'

His head was suddenly filled with perverted images and pheromones began leaking from him beyond his control making Mikoto tense a moment before looking around Naruto's body was also reacting to them as he said 'quit teasing me damn it' all he got was a giggle before he heard 'who is teasing Naruto-kun I would rock your world just for the favor I could ask for after such a gift'

Naruto growled audibly making the Hokage look at him and Mikoto to blink from her stupor the pheromones induced on her "what's wrong Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked Naruto just looked at him and in an instant thought of another excuse "I want a real mission jiji these d ranks fucking suck"

The Hokage blinked before frowning "Naruto we can discuss this later" Naruto shook his head "no jiji we can't the fuckin chores these lazy ass villagers are putting on us is pissing me off in my history books I found that they didn't even used to exist this time of peace has made gennin weak from where they used to take missions of c rank straight from the academy and I am sick of taking out garbage and cleaning up the yards and mucking the kennels for them dambable dogs I want a mission were something fucking happens"

The Hokage sat frozen he had never heard Naruto use such language before and never imagined so many words in a single breath so when he was out of his stupor and Mikoto had beaten him into an inch of his life the Hokage chuckled "fine Naruto-kun I will give your team a c rank in the morning now let me finish this meeting"

The aged leader turned to Mikoto with a small smile "how long do you need to train him Mikoto-chan?" the woman smiled at the leader before taking a thinking pose "well he is only in the first level so around three weeks to help him unlock hopefully the second stage and master what comes with it to at least keep him from blowing himself up with a jutsu he may copy and believe he can use instantly"

The Hokage nodded "after this mission you will be free to have the time allotted while I believe Hinata will be getting family training also" Naruto looked down at this information but Mikoto scooped him into a hug "aww naruto-kun don't look so down I can teach you some things if you would like"

She said rubbing her face against his whiskers making him purr and snuggle into her much to her amusement and the Hokage's as well if his perverted giggles were anything to go by but when she sat him down and the aged leader coughed as he noticed Sasuke glaring at Naruto like he was an enemy

The blond boy was just smiling with a dazed look in his eyes as the Hokage went into detail about what was going to be done when they were done Naruto hugged Mikoto and bumped fists with Sasuke before they both left

"jiji I need something from you" the old man raised an eyebrow and made a motion for him to continue and Naruto grinned "I want that book" he said pointing to an orange covered book on the Hokage's personal bookshelf

The aged leader regarded Naruto a few moments before pulling the book down and handing it to Naruto who grinned wider but the Hokage froze him in place "why do you want to learn the sealing arts?" Naruto shrugged "a few years ago I came into possession of a book saying that the fourth Hokage made his most powerful jutsu from them! I'm going to be amazing when I am done learning and will be able to put everyone to shame even the fourth believe it!"

He then took off running leaving a smile Hokage who turned back to his bookshelf and started collecting every sealing book Minato had written before putting them in a bag and handing them to an Anbu who nodded and went to Naruto's apartment leaving the bag on his bed

When the Anbu returned he saw his leader staring blankly at the picture of minato Namikaze the villages fourth Hokage and sighed; guilt was a heavy thing for one so old

***********the next day**************

Naruto and his team were in front of the Hokage who was smiling at them fondly as Naruto grinned back Kurenai was confused only Sasuke's smirk and Naruto grin gave away they knew what was happening so when the Hokage tossed Naruto a mission scroll that had a c on it Iruka almost had a heart attack

"BUT HOKAGE SAMA HE IS A NEW GENNIN HE JUST GRADUATED AND WHILE THEY ARE EXCELENT NINJA THEY ARE NOT READY FOR SUCH A RESPONSIBILITY!"

The Hokage turned to Anko "Anko do you believe Naruto Sasuke and Hinata are ready for a c ranked mission?" she nodded without hesitation and then he turned to Kurenai "and you Kurenai?" she nodded as well not even waiting

And Naruto grinned wider while Sasuke's smirk turned into a smile his uchiha pride was showing through but he was also happy to be done with the damnedable d ranks

Naruto smiled as he opened the scroll and read the mission details before handing it to Kurenai who read it and sighed "god I hate these missions OKAY team go home and pack for a month's long journey in the items to bring are a tent cloths water ration bars and something to keep you busy on down time meet me and Anko at the gate in fifteen minutes dismissed!"

Sasuke and Hinata instantly took off through the window making the Hokage sigh but Naruto turned to a corner of the room and smiled making Yugao step from the shadows and walk to him before giving him a tight hug "be safe Naruto-kun" he smiled and pulled her mask halfway away before kissing her cheek "of course Yugao-chan see you later" he then stepped back gave a two finger salute and vanished in a swirl of leaves

Kurenai sighed Anko grinned Yugao blushed and the Hokage frowned "does he flirt with all of you like that?" Kurenai shook her head while Anko pouted "no Hokage sama me and Naruto are wonderful friends and close when he tells me goodbye for an extended period of time he also kisses me but normally on the forehead Anko however scares him due to her flirting so he is uncomfortable getting too close to her"

The Hokage gave a perverted grin before giggling and stopped abruptly as Yugao and Kurenai started beating him into the ground before Kurenai hugged her friend and vanished as well

_Naruto_

Naruto walked into the shinobi store he frequented "hey old man!" the man behind the counter turned to the nose with a grin "ahh Naruto-kun what a surprise I finished your project earlier today would you like them now?"

Naruto nodded instantly and the man grinned before tossing him a sealing scroll Naruto pocketed instantly

"also I would like a few sealing scrolls some ink a few brushes varying in the bristles width along with a few sets of kunai shuriken and also a pair of those" he said pointing behind the counter to a vest with around thirteen knuckle knifes in them or better known as trench knives

The man raised an eyebrow "why those?" Naruto shrugged and smiled after "I saw a man using a pair his were a bit nicer but they will do none the less so ring me up old man" the man sighed as he started totaling out Naruto's tab that the boy paid with no problem before waving and vanishing with his items

The man smiled fondly at the place he was before 'that kid is a fucking goldmine' he said to himself before going back to his magazine

-The gate a few minutes later-

Naruto arrived too see Kurenai standing there he grinned and waved at her then he saw Anko and waved as well before motioning them over "hey can you guys show me how to use these things?" he asked them innocently pulling out two of his twelve trench knifes and sliding them on his hands

Kurenai blinked and Anko smirked "you copying Asuma now Naruto?" she asked him and Naruto shook his head with a smile "I guess so I saw his and thought they were awesome! I mean he carries them on his sash and parried all of my blows with no problem it was amazing!"

Naruto continued to shout as Kurenai smiled at him and nodded when he asked her questions but then he stopped as he noticed the white haired man from before and dashed towards him making the man spin around and take a defensive position

Naruto stopped in front of him and smiled "You're the sannin Jiraiya correct?" the man nodded before Naruto pulled out two scrolls and unsealed his cloak from one "do you remember putting seals on this?" the man examined it then narrowed his eyes "yeah I remember that Itachi uchiha had me reinforce it why?"

Naruto grinned and started shaking "will you do the same for me?" Jiraiya regarded him a moment before smiling and nodding "sure kid I won't be back until next month however" Naruto shrugged "it's cool here" he tossed him the scroll he was holding "that has some more in there but they are not all for me I had them made for some friends and if you do this ill have you one made too!"

Jiraiya chuckled before squatting in front of Naruto and ruffling his hair "I like you kid here" he said producing a blue covered book from his back pocket then signing the copy Naruto frowned but thanked the man and started waving before walking back to his team however he stopped as he heard a girly squeal and turned to see a man in a mask with his headband covering his eye fainting with his hands on his face

Naruto laughed before kicking the man "dude what the hell" the man jumped up and held his hand out "my name is hatake Kakashi and I will give you fifty jutsu for that book" Naruto blinked before frowning "how about sixty and I choose the ones I want from a list of all of them you have?"

The man squirmed as Jiraiya watched amused but ultimately the man nodded and Naruto tossed him the book making him squeal again and run away leaving a trail of dirt in his wake Naruto frowned and turned to the white haired man who tossed him another copy "read this one brat but I have to admit seeing the copycat ninja hatake Kakashi squeal like a fan girl was worth it see ya" he then vanished

Naruto frowned but shrugged and walked over to his sensei's and handed Anko the book "here Anko-chan I think you would enjoy this more than me" she frowned and read the cover before blushing and shoving into Kurenai's arms who read it and sighed before burning it making every man in the vicinity break down and cry

"let's move out" and that's what they did Naruto took point while Sasuke took his left and Hinata his right Anko and Kurenai followed behind him making a triangle formation and heading full speed to the border of fire and lightening

On their run Naruto got closer to Kurenai and asked "Kurenai-chan can you tell me the mission details?" she nodded "we are going to be reliving team Gai from a month long border patrol on the border of fire and lightening there had been an influx of iwa troops seen snooping in the area and we are required to keep the peace and allow no one without Konoha personal permission to enter our borders"

Naruto nodded in thanks before going back over to Hinata and talking to her about something while Kurenai talked to Anko "Anko-chan have you noticed Naruto calls me Kurenai chan and you Anko chan instead of sensei?"

Anko nodded "yeah but you it shouldn't be a surprise too you he obviously has a crush on you why else would he deny all my advances" Anko said with a pout making Kurenai blush and laugh a bit "yeah right Anko-chan I am way older than him he is only thirteen while I am twenty two"

Anko shrugged "doesn't matter he does I bet if you tried he would accept anything from you" Kurenai looked confused "what do you mean Anko chan?" she smiled "just like his cloths when everyone failed to get him to wear something new he instantly agreed for you I find that funny in its own right"

Kurenai seemed to understand "he thinks I like him better in something not orange" Anko nodded and Kurenai shrugged with a smile as she glanced at him "I will admit his new form is amazing" Anko nodded in agreement before she raised an eyebrow "how are things with you an Asuma?"

Kurenai shrugged "he asked me on another date but I don't know I just don't feel that spark I can see him trying, and I feel something towards him I just can't seem to place it" Anko smiled "fuck him" Kurenai faulted in mid jump and almost slammed into a branch before Anko grabbed her writing her back onto the path

"A-anko-chan that is not acceptable" Anko frowned and shrugged "why not? While I have almost no experience I have had a few lovers most of the time right before a dangerous mission even if they were unsatisfying damn selfish men"

Kurenai blushed "I will not have sex with a man I do not love Anko I have not even kissed him yet" Anko frowned then her face went blank "are you a virgin kuri-chan?" she said it in a teasing manner but Kurenai stiffened and shook her head a scowl showing through across her face "no anko-chan now drop it"

The sheer coldness of the voice coming from her beautiful mouth made Anko freeze midstep and then follow behind her friend worry evident in her eyes as the team went on

"Are you really Kurenai chan?" the woman glared "I said no and drop it Anko" Anko did not miss the lack of chan at the end of her name and it hurt her

For the next day of traveling Naruto noticed a heavy atmosphere between Anko and Kurenai and while he was not one to pry it was an unusual thing to see the normally happy women so down and distant from them all including Naruto it was an odd thing considering he was always there when she needed someone to talk to he knew her better than most

It was when they arrived to Gai's team and relived them and they were leaving that he approached her "Kurenai-chan?" she turned to him with blank eyes and he flinched "are you okay?" she nodded but didn't speak so he pulled out a scroll and pulled his tent out making a few clones to set it up before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into said tent

He lowered his voice and placed clones all around the tent so no one could get close "please tell me what's wrong Kurenai-chan" the woman's eyes flashed a moment and showed her appreciation before going back to their cold nature "Naruto kun" she said in a whisper so low he could barely hear her

"it's just something that happened a long time ago on a mission in kumo its fine I promise" Kurenai said but Naruto frowned and seeing as how the tent was so low to the ground he couldn't stand but he shuffled closer to her and pulled her into a hug that she instantly returned "remember Kurenai-chan…. I have always listened before and when you are ready to tell me about it I will listen as well I don't care if I am in the middle of a conversation with kami just tell me you need me and I will be there you got it?" he finished by kissing her forehead

She hugged him tighter before he released her and exited the tent leaving the woman to her own thoughts before he made a few hundred clones and sent them into the surrounding forests with the order "no one gets close if they do you get me and warn the others go"

He then started helping Hinata and Sasuke unpack and start a fire while Anko leaned against a tree reading a book she brought along when everyone was finished setting up and Kurenai reappeared from Naruto's tent happier than before as Naruto started a fire

Kurenai started sparring with Anko and Naruto decided to spar with Hinata "Hinata chan" the girl looked up with a smile he returned "would you like to spar with me?" the girl nodded and stood with a smile before they got a ways from the fire and she took her stance as Naruto slipped into his unique one

He was about to rush her when Hinata surprised him by doing so first and striking him three times insanely fast before he could react but his surprise was ended as he flipped from her and ducked a side palm strike and brought his fist into her jaw lifting her from the ground before front flipping halfway placing his hands on the ground and putting his legs on either side of her head before slamming her to the ground and jumping away

Hinata smiled wider as she whipped some blood from her mouth and rushed back in and they began trading blows his fist hit her in the gut but her finger tagged him in the shoulder making one of his arms fall useless momentarily he grinned and he jumped back but she wouldn't have it as she got close and began a flurry of blows that he was having trouble dodging before she spun halfway into his guards and placed a double palm strike on his chest making him fly backwards and slam into a tree

He blinked away the stars he was seeing before re standing and smiling wider "ahh Hinata-chan that was amazing now let's go round two" he said as he rushed back in but she was showing to be an amazing opponent for him in close quarters even Sasuke was surprised at her jump in skill as Naruto jumped and did a one eighty spin bringing his foot up to kick her but she moved to defend only for Naruto to pull his leg in and make it his knee hitting her in the shoulder making it fall useless for a moment as she grabbed it and winched in pain

But it didn't stop her as she rushed him and started using her lessons Anko had given her to kick him making Naruto retreat back to defensive and when he realized he could use her arms again he cursed before moving his head slightly to the left to avoid a strike and then twisting into her guard and gripping the back of her neck pulling her into a kiss that made her eep and blush before passing out Naruto sighed and backed away "I win Hinata-chan"

Kurenai gaped at him while Anko gave him an thumbs up and Sasuke laughed while Hinata laid on the ground in a blissful sleep Naruto laughed harder before kneeling next to her and watching her until she woke up her fainting spells never lasted long

She woke up and said "that was an amazing dream" Naruto raised an eyebrow "the one where I kissed you? Totally happened" Hinata took a moment to register what he said before passing back out he grinned and stood up giving Anko a high-five as he passed "thanks Anko-chan perfect tactic for when I was getting my ass handed to me"

Anko nodded "I know right? Works wonders and you get a kiss it's a win win" Naruto grinned "aww anko-chan if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask" she blinked before smiling wider and walking over to him "then give me one gaki" Naruto shrugged and put one of his arms around her neck pulling her in and kissing her just like he did to Hinata before pulling away and waving "I'm going to head to bead and take second watch tonight see ya guys" Kurenai watched him go into his tent before going to hers which was right next to his

Anko went into her tree to take first watch while Sasuke woke Hinata up and put her in her tent while he went into his to catch some sleep

It was quiet for a little over an hour before Naruto was woken up by Kurenai who had slipped into his tent and smiled at him he smiled back and whispered "Kurenai-chan is everything alright?"

She nodded and lay down beside him with a smile "can you talk Naruto-kun?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and smiled sitting up and giving her his full attention which made her smile again at him before she sighed and leaned back pressing her back against the tents soft side

"Naruto-kun I hate pushing my problems on to you I have confided in you for years and you have listened every time and you have confided in me and I have listened ever since that day in the Hokage's office huh"

Naruto smiled at the memory with a nod "yeah Kurenai chan I remember that was the day we became friends" she smiled and nodded at him making him focus on her again "so are you ready to tell me what's been bothering you Kurenai-chan?"

She shifted uncomfortably before opening her mouth to speak but closing it soon after Naruto smiled sadly before leaning forward and hugging her again pulling her away from the tents wall and into his chest as he began rubbing her back "Kurenai-chan you were my first real friend before Sasuke before Iruka before anyone besides my jiji who is more of a grandfather in my eyes you were the first friend"

She nodded and he smiled as one of his hands started stroking her hair making her relax into him "and while I have always listened and I will always listen Kurenai because that's what it means to be my friend you are my second precious person but my closest remember that"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him he could tell she was in an heavy emotional state so he leaned back and pulled her with him so he could get more comfortable while he waited for her to continue he began running his fingers through her hair

"Naruto-kun its nothing serious it's just a subject Anko brought up on the trip here" Naruto nodded and continued stroking her long hair making the woman sigh and lean farther into him while she began explaining how Asuma was flirting with her heavily recently and while he seemed to be a nice guy she just couldn't find the feelings needed for a relationship with him

Naruto smiled at the information "well Kurenai-chan I don't have any experience in those kinds of things I have never had a girlfriend so I can't really give you any advice but I can tell you what I would do" she looked at him and he gave her his true smile small and barely showing the teeth with his eyes relaxed and portraying everything he was feeling

Kurenai nodded she wanted to know and Naruto kissed her forehead "I would follow what my heart and gut told me to do and try my best to either let them down easy or accept and see where it goes" she nodded and then sighed "but that was not the whole reason I was upset Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled and shifted so he was laying all the way down his new taller form easily filling most of the tent as he pulled her into him further so she could be comfortable she placed her head on his chest and her hand beside her face

"What upset me Naruto-kun was something that happened some time ago on a mission… I don't really want to go into detail on what happened but she told me to sleep with him and see if it changes my outlook and I got mad and told her I would never sleep with someone I did not love and while I could let it go from there she had to make a remark to how it couldn't be the first time and it just brought up some really bad memories"

Naruto connected some dots in his head and sighed before pulling her so she was face to face with him and gave her a smile a small one and placed his forehead to hers "Kurenai jiji told me once that shinobis pasts haunt them and their futures scare them for we have no knowledge of what it brings to this day I don't know what he meant fully but I understand some and I hope that one day you decide to tell me what happened because knowing you as well as I do I know it will help you as talking always has made you happier you told me once it was like your problems melted after confiding in me and I don't ever want you to stop because I would do so much more for the smile it puts on your face"

She blinked and smiled at him before sighing and scooting back down and snuggling into his side "I think I like the new size you are this works so much better than when you were in my position"

Naruto grinned and blushed "heh your chest is much softer than mine Kurenai-chan" this caused her to blush and smack him playfully "shut up baka" she said playfully he smiled and started running his fingers through her hair "stay if you like but I have a few hours before watch Kurenai chan I'm going to catch a little sleep alright?"

She nodded and made herself more comfortable before he drifted off with her close behind

The short weeks past with no incident Naruto sparred nightly with Hinata getting better at dodging her blows and passing her guard she was also getting faster and he was losing most matches mostly from Kurenai increasing his weights daily

When he complained to her about him losing to Hinata she simply stroked his cheek making his whisker marks tingle in a pleasurable way and him to go blank on what he was talking about long enough for her to walk away or change the conversations direction

Today however Anko wanted him to dodge her attacks again only this time her kunai and shrunken were not the only thing getting launched as poisonous snakes also came at him making him dodge to the best of his ability

Sasuke was doing the same only in his spars he faced Naruto who was an even match for him considering their taijutsu was almost the same purely offensive and did not have that defensive trait Hinata's held

She would watch and smile as Naruto or Sasuke bested the other and Kurenai would congratulate them before tossing them back into training

She also taught them water walking which Naruto had the hardest time with as kyuu thought it would be funny to shoot small amounts of chakra to his feet every time he got comfortable making him grumble until she stopped

What Naruto was sick of however was the baths they had to take in the river the water was freezing so him and Sasuke decided to wall off a small part of it with Doton: Rock Wall and then every time before any of them bathed him and Sasuke would both release a large fireball and sustain it for over a minute to heat the waters in the walled off area to make it almost like a hot spring

Kurenai loved it and so did Anko Hinata was too embarrassed to join them in their bathing as they called Naruto and Sasuke back multiple times each bath to reheat the water much to both boys embarrassment as Anko would tease them the entire time

But now they sat there on the third week nearing its end and Naruto was staring into the fire with a smile on his face Kurenai to his left Anko in front of him Hinata on his right and Sasuke next to Anko

"with my clones this mission is cake huh?" he asked making both women nod ad Naruto had made hundreds of clones and had them henge into random people he had seen before with headbands to just stand on the border line staring into the other land any traveler that saw them would either fish their papers immediately or walk away

So the actual border patrol was rather boring but they made up for it with training and idle chats Naruto had spoken with Anko a bit and found she was a very odd individual on the outside she was flirtatious and brash but when you got close and chipped her shell away you saw she was shy and withdrawn

Sasuke mastered a jutsu his mom had given him that allowed him to spew a line of fire from his mouth before it would circle an enemy and explode interesting and useful in its own way while Hinata had been convinced by Naruto to learn a few jutsu in case she ever faced another hyuuga

She agreed and Naruto was happy to help her and she was happy to accept it

The time passed quickly and before they knew it an Anbu team was handing Kurenai a scroll reliving her team of duty

Naruto released his clones ten at a time before showing one of the Anbu the homemade hot spring and telling them how to heat it he purposely showed the woman of the group who bowed as Naruto left her and went with his team back to Konoha the mission being more like a small vacation and team bonding than what Naruto expected

WOO too celebrate new years enjoy two chapters back to back wootness border patrol mission wave next? mayyybe


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

Naruto and his team were at the gates of the village with and everyone released a breath they were holding "you know it's good to be home" Naruto said and Kurenai nodded while Anko smirked "yeah nothing like the t&I division I wonder if they have a new toy for me ohh I hope soo I will catch up later" she said before flickering away making Naruto chuckle

"That woman never changes does she Kurenai-chan?" Kurenai shook her head with a smile before walking into the gates were they passed Kakashi with his team sakura instantly ran to Sasuke and latched onto his arm

She glared at Naruto who laughed as Sasuke shook her off and stepped out of her way kiba raised an eyebrow at the team before running forward and flirting shamelessly with Hinata "Hinata-chan will you have dinner with me please?"

Sakura turned to kiba and slammed him in the head with her fist knocking him to the ground "like Hinata would be interested in you dog breath its obvious she loves Sasuke-kun but HES MINE!" she glared at Hinata who just shrugged and walked away leaving a fuming sakura an indifferent Kakashi and shino and a crying kiba

As naruto passed he grabbed kakashis shirt and pulled him to the side "have you made that list of jutsu yet?" the man blinked before he placed Naruto and giggled perversely before turning the page in his new book "yeah yeah I'll show you later on right now I must find out if moka is going to chat on her husband with shiko!" he did a swirl and got a nosebleed as he continued to read

Naruto sweatdropped before walking away shaking his head Kurenai fell in beside him while Sasuke kept his cold mask in place for the other teams Naruto grunted and pushed Sasuke "what's wrong teme you look upset mad that none of these women are worthy of the uchiha?"

Sasuke growled "shut it dobe I can get a girl easily before you could have a chance" Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged "believe what you want teme but if you don't at least start showing interest I am going to start thinking you're playing for the other team"

Sasuke fumed and took a swing at Naruto only for him to duck the punch and send one back but Kurenai broke it up "come-on guys we are here" both boys froze as they began walking into the Hokage's mansion the receptionist waved with a smile as he passed her

They got to his door and knocked with a simple "come in" they pushed it open to reveal the aged leader filling out some paperwork he glanced up and smiled "ahh team eight how are you today I assume here to give your oral report?" Naruto nodded and Kurenai smiled as they all stood before him

It took them a while to finish the entire month with little incident the Hokage nodded and handed Kurenai a piece of paper to receive everyone's payment which Naruto was happy about but as they were leaving the room Naruto stayed behind telling his team he would meet up with them later

They left quickly Sasuke to go and talk to his mom about the mission Hinata to wash her cloths and get a bath and Kurenai to do the same

Naruto smiled at the old man behind the desk making him smile in return "Naruto-kun what can I do for you" Naruto smiled wider "Jiraiya of the sannin is he in town?" the Hokage blinked before nodding "yeah he is right here" he motioned to the left and Jiraiya stepped from the shadows "yo kid! I finished those things for you" he said tossing Naruto the scroll who nodded his appreciation before waving "I'll have you one made like promised old man!" he then vanished in a body flicker making Jiraiya laugh and Sarutobi sigh

"What was that about?" Jiraiya shrugged "he wanted some seals on a cloak make them more resistant"

The Hokage nodded and went back to his work letting the issue drop without incident before he looked at Jiraiya "you know he may need you help soon if he is anything like Kushina and minato he came here a month ago and got every sealing book the fourth wrote"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and nodded while he went back to his spot on the wall taking the Anbu's place for the day he hated the job but could not deny his sensei's request

_with naruto_

Naruto appeared outside the uchiha house and knocked loudly and waited with a smile as Mikoto opened the door and blinked at him "ahh Naruto-kun what's going on?" he smiled and pulled the scroll out unsealing her cloak "I had something made for you Mikoto-chan"

The woman blinked before he held out a crimson red cloak with black lining the back of it said "uchiha matriarch" on each shoulder had a perfect representation of the sharingan eye making her ruffle his hair and smile "thanks Naruto-kun I love it" she proved so by putting it on and frowning "it's kind of too small Naruto-kun"

He grinned and leaned in so his head was next to hers he then reached around grabbed the tag and channeled chakra into it and waited till the arm's length fit perfectly and the cloak reached about the mid-way of her legs in the back

She smiled and gave him an appreciative hug that he returned before he gave her a salute and vanished making her giggle and close her door that boy always surprised her

Naruto then appeared at his apartment and threw his cloths in his hamper before jumping in his shower and washing the grime from his mission off his body with a content sigh the water always soothed him there was nothing like a shower to let your stress just wash away

When he finished and toweled off tossed on some boxers and laid on the bed his tenate decided to mess with him 'so kit' Naruto sighed 'yess kyuu-chan?' she giggled 'will you come in and speak with me for a moment' Naruto sighed and nodded to himself as he felt a pull and was in front of her again

He waved and stepped between the bars without much thought "yes kyuu-chan?" he noticed she was in Kushina's form with a dark blue kimono on with a large slit on both side showing off her long legs that seemed to go on forever

Naruto sighed and made a second leather chair appear in front of her before sitting down she decided to uncross he legs and then re-cross them pulling the kimono up a bit and showing off her full leg on one side making Naruto gulp

"Naruto-_kun- _he blinked "yes kyuu-chan?" she smiled "well I want to make another deal" Naruto raised an eyebrow "oh and what is that kyuu-chan?" she smiled and stood up walking over to him with a sway in her hips that made Naruto stare his full attention on her as she walked

"well Naruto kun" she said as she climbed onto his lap placing her legs on either side of his and flipping her hair to the side to give him full view of her face "I have not been laid in over a hundred years if you do this for me I will give you a special gift"

Naruto blinked and blushed "but Kurenai-chan told me I should only do that with people I love" kyuu gave him a cute pout and placed her forehead on his "you don't love me naru-kun?" Naruto frowned and shrugged "I don't know you all that well and why me anyways?"

She smiled and traced a finger across his face then down his neck and chest "well Naruto-kun you're the only real choice I am a prisoner and I am willing to give you one hell of a gift for it believe me"

Naruto fidgeted a few minutes before sighing "alright but what are you going to give me?" she grinned "it's a surprise Naruto kun" with a flick of her wrist a bed appeared and she stood and pulled him to it "now let me show you exactly what I want"

Naruto didn't know exactly what to do as she pulled him on top of her making him grunt from the impact and her to giggle again "alright Naruto do whatever you want to me and I will correct you when wrong"

Naruto frowned and placed a hand on her leg before running it up slowly making her shudder beneath him as it slipped under the kimono "kyuu-chan I really don't know what you want me to do why don't you show me otherwise this may take all night"

She grinned wider "oh it's going to take all night either way your stamina versus my stamina who will give out first naru-kun?" he gulped and nodded before she pulled his face down and kissed him before breaking it quickly "now Naruto use what Kurenai talked about show me what you learned"

He sighed and nodded before he put his arms beneath her lifting her from the bed and pulling the kimono from her body slowly more and more skin was beginning to show making Naruto's dick stand to attention and when it was all the way off her body he tossed it "where are your underwear kyuu-chan?" he asked innocently making her giggle and kiss him again "who needs them now fucking fuck me damnit"

Naruto shrugged as he kissed her again and then ran a train from there to her chin then across her neck making her moan softly as his hand trailed down her body slowly to her mound were he slid a finger across the slit unknowingly hitting her clit as he did so

She shivered below him and growled "hurry Naruto I don't like waiting" Naruto grinned and shrugged before he slid down her body trailing kisses to her chest were he stopped at her breasts and latched on before sucking lightly and running his tongue across the nipple that was already erect she moaned slightly again as his freehand went to her other breast and pulled the nipple lightly as his teeth grazed the one in his mouth lightly

She shuddered under him again and he smiled before licking her nipple once more and going down further kissing across her stomach his hands ran down her sides slowly until they reached her hips where they stopped as he stopped kissing and looked up at her

"bear with me never done this before kyuu-chan" she was panting slightly and fidgeting slightly making Naruto grin before he slid his hands down to her thighs and pushed them apart revealing his prize he grinned before giving it an experimental lick from bottom to clip making a small moan escape kyuus lips

He grinned wider using his elbows to hold her thighs apart he brought his hands in and spread her folds slightly before he latched on and started experimenting instantly kyuu sighed and moaned a bit as his tongue hit her clit but soon she was getting impatient and grabbed his shoulders pulling him up onto the bed and pinning him beneath her with a growl

"we will work on that later right now I want you to FUCK ME!" she shouted before lining up with him and plunging it to her core were she growled and then sighed before Naruto flipped her again "oh I get it kyuu chan alright let me see if I can do what you like"

He said as he began pulling out of her slowly as he could feel himself wanting to cum already before shoving back in as hard as he could making kyuu whimper before he repeated the process the entire time looking in her eyes before she pulled him into a kiss and he upped his pace pulling out to the tip and plunging back in at a fast pace before he was close "kyuu-chan I can't stop it anymore" he said a moment before he tensed and came coating her walls with his seed and making her sigh before she started rocking her hips making his member begin to twitch and stand back up

"I am not finished with you yet…. Naruto-kun" she said bringing him down she kissed him and sucked on his tongue lightly as he pulled beck before she leaned forward and dug her fingers in his back "now like I said…. Fuck me"

Naruto smiled and nodded before he started the same pace as before until kyuu started matching his thrust with her hips he ran his hand down to her chest and played with one nipple while his mouth sought out the other and began running his tongue around her nipple before biting it lightly and pulling making her whimper beneath him and dig her fingers into his back

"kyuu-chan your squeezing me too tight" she responded with a whimper as she ran her clawed fingers down his back opening wounds that instantly healed she moaned louder and then groaned "Naruto-kun I am close so close faster please harder if possible I want it so I can't move in the morning make me yours tonight and do it now!"

Naruto gulped but nodded and started pounding her with all his might putting his hands on her hips and pulling back into his thrusts kyuu started moaning louder before clenching his dick in a death grip and shuddering as Naruto felt something wet hit his stomach and he shot his load as well before collapsing on top of her where she instantly attacked his neck in-between pants "I am not satisfied yet….Naruto-kun"

He groaned but nodded and started again it was going to be a long night

The next morning when Naruto woke up to kyuu sleeping on his chest and noticed he was still in the seal he groaned and tried to pull himself from her grasp but her arm was locked around him with her head on his chest and a smile on her face

Naruto sighed before relenting to being stuck before shaking her awake "kyuu-chan wake up please" hey eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him in a small comfortable way "mmm naru-kun good morning you wave me up for more fun?" Naruto chuckled and shook his head "no kyuu chan I have team training soon I want to know what you were going to give me"

She frowned "aww naru-kun did you not enjoy that as much as me?" Naruto grinned and leaned down to kiss her which she quickly returned before trying to take it a step further but he stopped her "wait kyuu chan" she pouted but stopped "I did enjoy it but I still want what you promised me"

She frowned and nodded "fine baka give me your hand" Naruto held his hand out and she sunk her elongated canines into his wrist making him hiss before she pulled back and smiled "there" he frowned and looked at his wrist to see a small seal appear and look like a small red fox before little lines appeared around it

"What is it?" she smiled and kissed his chest before curling her fingers into his hair "that will allow you to channel my youki easier and also learn jutsu I created now can we have some more fun naru kun pretty please" she said batting her eyelashes making Naruto sigh

"fine kyuu chan but only once and we have to make it fast I need to shower and get to team training" she nodded happy he relented before she slid down and started preparing his dick he sighed and then grinned as he felt her mouth around him 'damn that feels good'

_later that day_

Naruto was at the training ground his team used frequently Kurenai was sitting next to him while Sasuke and Hinata seemed to be getting along decently the boy was actually replying to her questions and asking some in return while Naruto was speaking advently with Kurenai

"so Kurenai-chan how was your night?" she smiled at him "it was fine Naruto-kun I went out with Yugao and had a few drinks how about yours?" Naruto shrugged in response "heh mine was informative" she gave him an interested look making Naruto grin and scratch his cheek "well I read a lot about fuinjutsu last night barely got any sleep"

In his mind kyuu was laughing 'hehe right fuinjutsu and reading were exactly what we did Naruto-kun' he blushed despite himself and Kurenai noticed before narrowing her eyes

"why not make your clones read?" Naruto gave her an odd look making her slap herself in the face "they learn what you learn Naruto-kun watch make a clone" Naruto nodded and made a clone before Kurenai took its hand and walked it into the forest before returning a few moments later

"what did I tell your clone?" Naruto frowned "you told him that you loved watching the moon at night off thing to tell a clone but I see what you're saying that's awesome so in theory I could have them all read like a hundred books simultaneously and learn it all wayyyyy faster"

She nodded and smiled as Naruto grinned and made twenty of them to go to the library and start grabbing interesting topics and then go home and start reading instantly they all nodded and took off while he heard purring in his mind 'ahh naru-kun we could use them to our advantage' Naruto sighed internally 'kyuu chan please stop with the remarks for now I will visit you tonight and make as many as you want I promise' she purred in thanks before cutting her connection

Naruto turned back to Kurenai as she was raising an eyebrow at him he smiled and pulled out a small scroll Jiraiya had tossed to him with the completed cloaks in it

"I got you something kurenai-chan" she raised an eyebrow as he unsealed her cloak it was white in color and there were no clans on this one instead there was an small Konoha village symbol between the shoulders and it had red trimmings whole the inside was made of silk and was black it had all the storage seals and other protection and lengthening seals put on in white

She smiled and pulled him into a hug that he returned as she slipped it on and he showed her how to resize it and she smiled as she did so "thank you Naruto-kun I will treasure it" Naruto smiled and nodded before he called Hinata over

"Hinata-chan here" he unsealed hers and it was pink in color although dark pink with white fur around the collar with the kyuuga clan symbol on the back a tome that turned into a flame in red with a circle around it it had her name running up the side of it

She smiled and accepted it with a hug as well as he explained the seals on it while she ran back off to finish talking to Sasuke he turned to Kurenai "yours has something theirs doesn't kurenai-chan"

She raised an eyebrow and Naruto walked closer to her pulling the cloak open and taking her hand letting her run it along the soft silk on the inside "your has silk on the inside along with a seal that when chakra is channeled into it makes you transparent" he stopped her hand on the seal making her blink before doing as he said and not noticing a difference until Naruto grinned and held up a mirror he unsealed to show her

"I had this put in last night when Jiraiya was leaving the old man's office I stopped him and asked him to draw it for me" she blinked then hugged him while still transparent making Naruto grin "heh your welcome kurenai-chan also it will keep you transparent almost like a chameleons blending ability with the little chakra you put for hours"

She wrapped him in the cloak with her so he phased from everyone's view as well before giving him a small kiss on the cheek before whispering "thank you Naruto-kun" he blushed and gave her his true smile "anything for you Kurenai-chan" he then pulled away from her cloak letting himself be seen again as she released the seal and grinned

She was about to give him an exercise to do before an Anbu appeared in front of them making Naruto raise an eyebrow "what sup hawk?" the Anbu nodded his way and then said "team eight is to report to the Hokage as soon as possible" he then vanished making Naruto smile and turn to Kurenai "well looks like we need to go see jiji" she nodded and he grabbed her around the waist pulling her flush against him before flickering to Sasuke and Hinata who Kurenai put her arm around Hinata while Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and flickered them all the the Hokage's office startling the old man

"team eight reporting hokage-sama" Kurenai said politely while Naruto released her missing the thumbs up from Jiraiya all together the Hokage gave a serious expression making everyone instantly get serious "team seven has sent a request for backup apparently they ran into a few chunin from kiri and decided to continue however their team has the lowest marks this year and yours has the highest so I have decided to send you as backup and hopefully as a solution to pull this situation together"

Naruto nodded before the Hokage tossed a mission scroll to Kurenai who read it and looked at the Hokage "will Anko be joining us on this mission Hokage sama?" he shook his head "no she has gotten a few new people in the t&I department some iwa shinobi snooping around the border so you're on your own this time"

She nodded and Naruto sighed before she turned to them and said "pack for another long term mission three weeks minimum meet me at the gate in fifteen minutes we leave as soon as we all are there" everyone nodded before running off to their own devices except Naruto and Kurenai who looked at each other before she sighed grabbed him and flickered him to her apartment "help me pack Naruto-kun"

He nodded and went inside with her where she lead him through the house he knew better than most until they were in her bedroom where she laid her cloak out on the bed and Naruto unsealed three scrolls laying them on her cloak

"so kurenai-chan what's wrong you haven't asked me to help you pack since over a year ago when you were still a chunnin" she sighed and sat on her bed crossing her legs as she laid backwards "I just have a bad feeling about this one" Naruto turned to her surprised "oh" she nodded as he started pulling out a few of the dresses she wore all of them practically the same bandage design with different colored undershirts he sealed them all into one scroll while she watched him

He seemed completely comfortable helping her and showed no shame in opening her top drawer and pulling panties and bras out making sure they matched before sealing them into another scroll it was here she had to stop him "Naruto-kun?"

He turned to her with a smile on his face making her smile in return "why are you so comfortable just grabbing my panties and packing them for me almost like you have done it a million times before?" Naruto gave her an odd look "I don't know kurenai-chan me and you have been friends for a little over three years now I have been in this room countless times you have laid were you are now and talked to me about multiple things you have held me when I cried and I have done the same for you you protected me from villagers and shinobi alike you shared a lot of your secrets with me and I have done the same with you if I was not comfortable doing something as small as helping you pack kurenai-chan I would be a very odd kid considering I have laid there with you my head on your chest and even slept over multiple times in the past"

she raised an eyebrow "so what seeing what I wear under my dress doesn't effect you?" Naruto shrugged "not really no" she raised an eyebrow and started unbuttoning her dress "what are you doing kurenai-chan?" she gave him a smile "I am going to test your theory and see if it really doesn't effect you"

She said as she pulled the zipper on the side of it down and let it pool around her feet revealing a black lace bra and panties that matched making Naruto's brain freeze and blood to come out of his nose before he passed out making her giggle and pull on a new dress before waking him up with a smile "aww naru-kun I thought you said it wouldn't effect you"

Naruto groaned "kurenai-chan that was not funny I think you have been hanging with Anko too much" she merely giggled and helped him to his feet before pulling her cloak on and sealed the scrolls with her cloths in them to her cloaks seal

"let's head out Naruto-kun long day ahead of us" he nodded and they both left her apartment Naruto sneaking glances at her and blushing heavily making her giggle at him in her head he was so cute

AN_AND another chapter happy new year's brah! First ever lemon hope you enjoy it


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Kurenai arrived at the gates a few minutes after leaving her apartment after a short stop at his house and the ramen stand he frequented to let them know he would be gone

Naruto nodded at Sasuke who nodded back with an impassive look on his face while Hinata gave him a smile he returned Kurenai smiled softly at her team before adorning an emotionless face and saying "we have a mission to assist team seven in an c ranked escort mission turned a ranked due to rouge chunnin level ninja attacking the client team eight move" they nodded before Naruto took point Hinata his left and Sasuke his right before they all took off into the trees

They moved at a decent pace jumping tree to tree with no trouble but they all kept their guard up he noticed Sasuke's sharingan flaring every few minutes and Hinata's byakugan coming on and off at random times to scan the area around them

He just let kyuu channel chakra to his nose and let him smell everything around him from the trees sap to the leaves falling and the cool spring air blowing in from the east

Nobody spoke much the occasional grunt or the soft rustling of the leaves they made as they passed the only noise being made as they traveled until they got closer to their rendezvous point and Kurenai smelled blood slowing her team down and taking point herself while they were in a triangle formation behind her

Naruto instantly pulled two of his trench knifes from his vest below his cloak and held them at his sides blades pointing behind him at first glance it didn't look like much until you noticed his tense muscles and darting eyes

Kurenai pulled her team to higher in the trees so they would have the tactical advantage of the higher ground in case something happened while they were on their way however when they broke through the trees all they saw was Kiba and shino playing cards next to two men one dead obviously by the large hole in his chest and pieces of his body missing the other alive and gagged

Kurenai instantly located Kakashi and tossed a kunai at him making him toss his book in the air grab the kunai spin in a full three sixty tossing it back before catching his book snapping it shut and placing his freehand on his headband

Kurenai grinned while Naruto gaped and Sasuke smirked 'hes good' was the collective thought of everyone present until Kurenai dropped from the trees and he relaxed before shaking his head "hello Kurenai and these must be your cute little gennin"

Sasuke bristled from the joke while Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head "cute gennin we may be but I get the latest icha icha three months before it comes out or did you forget squealing like a fangirl and begging for that book you just pocketed?"

Kakashi blushed before rubbing the back of his head making Naruto nod while Kurenai giggled and leaned on Naruto's shoulder "so Kakashi what's the full situation if you don't mind me asking it is always nice to be fully prepared before going into a situation"

He nodded and walked over squatting in front of them and going into teacher mode "the client there said he needed protection from bandits and in actuality he needed protection from the business giant Gato of Gato shipping and distribution the multi billionaire apparently he doesn't want Tazuna-sans bridge from getting completed seeing as how it will destroy his business in wave so to prevent him from completion of the bridge he had hired ninja to stop him however what I sent for backup on was that these two chunnin are known associates of an A ranked kiri nin a former seven swordsmen and are known to travel in close junction with him"

Naruto nodded satisfied with the answer before glancing around "where is sakura-san?" Kakashi sighed "she is in the woods looking for some firewood she would not shut up about going home and it got on my nerves so I sent her to get it I have never seen a person complain more than she does in my life"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow "Kakashi what made you pass this team? You have never passed a team before now why is this one so special?" Kakashi sighed "well shino and kiba understood the exercise and when I placed her in a genjutsu helped her and then made her back them up with kunai while they got in close teamwork is all I wanted and they showed that so I passed them and while Kiba and shino are both great students she doesn't want to learn anything and I fear she doesn't quite understand the horrors of being a shinobi yet weak female ninja get taken advantage of hell even strong ones do someone needs to explain that to her"

Kakashi stated before shaking his head and pulling his book back out and starting were he left off while Kurenai turned to Naruto who was looking at the sky with an emotionless look on his face he suddenly turned to Kurenai and smiled motioning with his head to the woods were she followed him with no objections something Kakashi took notice to and raised an eyebrow but ignored it and decided to voice his concerns to the other teammates "why is that gaki so tall?" Sasuke shrugged "something about a seal or some shit I am going to go train"

He said as he started walking off only to be frozen in place by a scream of "SASUKE-KUN" he sighed and twisted to his left making her fly past him and hit the ground only for her to jump straight back up and lunge again making Sasuke opened a single eye and step out of her path with practiced ease

"sakura-san let me make you a deal" him talking to her made her eyes light up and even Kakashi to put his book down a moment "lets spar no hold no bars match and if you can hit me one time I will go on a date with you and do anything you wish during said date however if you lose you are not to any longer pursue me I will never acknowledge you unless you get stronger and become a true woman in my eyes"

Sakura got fire in her eyes as she jumped up and as soon as she did Naruto walked back out of the woods with Kurenai and raised an eyebrow at them before getting a rundown from kiba which made him grin and yell "begin!" as soon as he did sakura rushed in

Sasuke not even bothering to pull his hands from his pockets waited till she got close before he stepped from her path and kneed her in the stomach then did a half spin to get behind her then jumping and spinning in a full three sixty kicking her in the side of the head making her fly a bit back before he flickered in front of her and axe kicked her to the ground where he flickered again and grabbed her by the neck his sharingan flashing to life were he put her in a genjutsu that was nothing but pure darkness

He dropped her in a heap making Kakashi kiba and shino all to stare at him like he was a god of some kind while Naruto just clapped happily for his friend while Hinata only giggled before Naruto turned to her and smiled "Hinata spar?" she nodded instantly wish made him shed his cloak and fold it before handing it to Kurenai who took it gladly and draped it on her shoulder before Naruto unstrapped his vest and tossed it to Sasuke who sealed it into his cloak Naruto then pulled his two trench knifes from earlier and rolled his neck in preparation

"okay Hinata-chan let's do this" she nodded instantly and pulled to kunai from her pouch while Naruto dropped into his taijutsu stance and she did hers Kurenai said "begin" and they both shot at each other and before trading blows Naruto dodged a kunai then spun out of the way of a palm strike aimed for his chest as he flipped backwards placing both hands on the ground and kicked her in the chin while coming backwards making her stumble before he threw his trench knife from the left hand causing her to deflect it with her kunai

Naruto grinned before pulling a piece f ninja wire making it swing from behind her which caused her to drop to the floor as it flew back at Naruto who simply grabbed it and pocketed them both "alright then Hinata-chan taijutsu only let's see what you got"

She nodded instantly making Naruto grin before she pocketed her kunai and rushed him trying to get in close as her family's doujutsu activated Naruto simply stepped out of her way and spun behind her bringing his fist into her kidney making her growl and spin

She threw a barrage of hits hit way her fingers glowing blue from chakra making Naruto weary of them until he saw her slip just a bit he dropped low and slid forward knocking her left leg from beneath her before placing a hand on the ground and pushing himself into a handstand before bringing an backwards axe kick into her back knocking her to the ground before he spun and righted himself midair "good fight Hinata-chan"

She groaned and stood rubbing her side with a nod kiba at this point rushed Naruto making him sigh but he didn't need to do anything as Sasuke's foot connected with Kiba's jaw "don't initiate a fight you can't finish dogboy"

Kiba growled louder until Naruto stood next to Sasuke and waved him off making kiba smirk "oh I am going to have fun with this" before Kakashi could stop him he put akamaru on the ground and tossed him a soldier pill making the dog red before both of them shot off at Naruto before spinning into a tornado looking thing

Naruto simply waited till they got close stepped out of the way and threw a few kunai at their retreating form as soon as the attack ended Kiba howled as a kunai stuck in his arm and before he could fix it Naruto had another at his neck

Kurenai raised an eyebrow "Kakashi what have you been teaching your gennin?" he shrugged "they have clan training" was all he said before going back to his book while Naruto sighed and shook his head "your slow kiba really slow that is sad knowing your sister as well as I do I am sure she is disappointed to have such a brother"

As he finished saying this Kiba and akamaru growled only to be shut up as Naruto pulled the kunai away from his neck and pocketed it before making a hundred and sixty clones who scattered the forest instantly while naruto waved "I am going to lay down perimeter set" he said as he pulled his shirt off showing off his toned stomach and arms to the world they weren't overly large but lean

Sakura who had just woke up saw this and blushed while Kurenai smirked and followed him seeing as how her tent was right next to his farthest away from the group so they could talk with no trouble

However she simply slipped in his tent after him and slipped it closed making Kakashi raise both eyebrows and put his book down before blushing with a giggle 'Jiraiya-sama if only you were here now I feel that important research is in need of doing"

In kumo an henged Jiraiya sneezed and looked towards fire country 'My pervert sense is tingling there is an immoral act happening hehehe'

Back in the campground however Naruto and Kurenai were simply talking after entering she simply took her usual spot beside him her head on his chest while he read a book and played with her hair in silence sometimes asking the other a question

"so Naruto-kun why don't you date Hinata? You know she likes you" Naruto raised an eyebrow and put his book on the ground before looking at her "I have nothing against Hinata and she seems like a wonderful girl but her father hates me and I will not make her life worse only to have a girlfriend I have pretty much accepted the fact I will never date anyone in my age group my only real chance is with an older woman or a girl from another village later in life"

Kurenai blinked before Naruto pulled the book back up to his face which she noticed was "the basics of fuuinjutsu" she smiled at that and decided to enjoy the comfort he offered while she was in his tent until she groaned and rolled her shoulder making Naruto blink

"you neck hurt Kurenai-chan?" she nodded and he smiled "alright let me fix that for you" she sighed and nodded in thanks as naruto pulled a scroll out and unsealed a few scented oils and lotions while Kurenai pulled her dress off making naruto sneak glances every few seconds

Under her dress however she had a black bra and panties on along with bandages running down both arms and her legs that she was undoing

Kurenai could feel him looking and took pride in that fact it was so easy to make him flustered and he always made the cutest faces when he was flustered so as she laid down on his pallet and snuggled her head into his pillow laying the bandages she unrolled beside his pallet he went straight to work

Putting some oil on his hands and her back he unsnapped her bra and started at her shoulders and with a firm grip but not to firm began loosening the muscles making her moan under his ministrations and flustering him more and she knew it as he went lower on her back working out the tougher knots her moans increased in volume along with some groans when he had to be overly rough to get a tough king out

Outside the tent however unknown to what was happening inside it sakura passed out with a nosebleed Kakashi was twitching on the ground blood leaking from his nose pooling around him while Hinata blushed crimson and Sasuke just gaped at the tent kiba was holding his nose and shinos collar was hiding his nosebleed from view as he rolled over and passed out

_the next morning_

Kurenai exited Naruto's tent fully dressed and smiling which in Kakashi's mind solidated what happened the night before making him giggle and blush and causing her to raise an eyebrow but ignore it however she put two and two together when Naruto exited his tent strapping his two belts on in an x formation at his waist and pulling his shirt over his head

She narrowed her eyed and went over to Naruto "I think they heard you giving me a massage last night naru-kun" he raised an eyebrow before looking at Kakashi "want to prank them kirenai-chan?" she raised an eyebrow and he told her what he was going to do and she just smiled with a nod making him grin wider

The sun was still rising when everyone was eating breakfast Kurenai and Naruto had made however both noticed everyone was sneaking glances at them and finally Naruto said "what are you guys fucking looking at?" Kakashi just giggled and said "you two are doing it aren't ya?" naruto raised an eyebrow before turning to Kurenai and shrugging pulling her to him and kissing her which she instantly returned making Hinata faint and every man there to get another nosebleed including Tazuna who was awake this time

Kakashi was mumbling something from his place on the ground "hehe forbidden love teacher and student hehehehe" Kurenai just smiled and broke the chaste kiss with Naruto both shaking their head at the people before them "you guys are so damn gullible man it was a freaking massage"

Kakashi instantly jumped up "erotic massage?" Kurenai kicked him in the face while Naruto stood "anyways guys lets head out while we still have some cover" everyone agreed instantly and began packing their items as Naruto made a few clones to act as an outer perimeter of their group he took point Hinata on his left Sasuke on his right the client in the middle sakura next to him while shino and kiba brought up the read the jounin behind him

They walked relatively quickly until they reached a large body of water obscured halfway through by mist Naruto had a few clones grab Kakashi's team along with the client before him and his team started running on the water Kakashi right behind him giving Kurenai an incredulous look "you taught them water walking already?" she nodded with little hesitation and he shut up after that

It took a few minutes to reach the other side before Naruto's clones sat everyone down and sakura attempted to hit him only for the clone to punch her in the face "oh I'm sorry sakura-san reflexes and all that now let's see were too Tazuna?" she grumbled as he pointed in the direction of the forest and Naruto nodded before they retook their formation looking like a diamond and began walking again

They were just breaking the forests barrier when Sasuke and Naruto both threw a kunai into a bush making everyone tense before a white bunny came out Naruto narrowed his eyes until they heard a whistling in the air and Kakashi screamed DUCK!"

Everyone besides Naruto did so while Naruto jumped into the air and caught the object by the handle causing him to grunt and fall to the ground panting "holy shit this thing is heavy who the fuck can throw something this fucking big"

That's when the laughing started "HAHAHAHAHA THE BRAT HAD SOME TALENT NO MATTER WHEN I AM DONE I WILL HAVE YOU FOR MY DINNER YOU BRAT! I AM THE DEMON OF THE BLOODY MIST!" Naruto groaned and sealed the sword into his cloak "yeah well you kill me you'll never get that sword back gramps how's that feel?"

The man instantly shut up as the mist around them dispersed causing Kakashi to curse and pull up his headband revealing a sharingan eye making Sasuke gasp and Naruto raise his eyebrow "ohh the sharingan already Kakashi I am honored ohh and kurenai yuih the genjutsu mistress of Konoha I have heard so many things from gato about you I wonder how you escaped"

She flinched and Naruto's anger rose another piece falling into place in his mind Kakashi rushed Zabuza who instantly tried his mist jutsu but as it started rolling in Naruto did a few seals and said "futon-great breakthrough!" and an large gust of wind exited his mouth blowing it away like it was nothing and pissing Zabuza off who instantly started handsels

However Kakashi appeared beneath Zabuza and kicked him into the air where Naruto was waiting bringing an axe kick down on the man's shoulder and knocking him back to Kakashi who roundhouse him away to were Sasuke finished his hand seals "Fire style-fireballjutsu!" the fire engulphed the ninja causing him to curse before he stepped from the flames with senged cloths '

He started hand seals again while running this time and Kakashi mirrored him while Sasuke watched closely copying each one that was used with a smirk on his face Naruto noticed and sighed with a shake of his head

As Kakashi started mimicking Zabuza's words making him falter in his seals and Kakashi to send a tsunami wave at him knocking him into a tree with a loud thud before Naruto threw his two trench knifes at the man at full speeds only for a mist ninja to intercept and knock them away before grabbing Zabuza's body and flickering off leaving Naruto with Zabuza's sword

Naruto watched as Kakashi fell to the ground from chakra exhaustion before he made a few clones to carry him and asked Tazuna to lead the way he took them through the forest quickly to a small house on a hill overlooking wave were he smiled fondly and opened the door "TSUNAMI WERE HOME!"

He got a frying pan to the face as said woman walked out arms crossed "what took you so long do you know how worried I was?" he withered on the floor in response before she examined the ninja stopping on Naruto she walked over and smiled before hugging him and rubbing her cheek against his "aww your whiskers are so cute!"

The effect was immediate as Naruto purred and sagged in her hold making her hold him tighter and giggle until Kurenai pulled him back making the woman glare "we have a man down and need a room for him please"

Tsunami instantly giggled and blushed rubbing her head in embarrassment "yeah upstairs second door" sakura followed him up and Naruto turned walking out of the house holding Kurenai's wrist as he did so "come on Kurenai-chan let's go and train"

She seemed startled at this but none the less relented and followed him from the house to the surrounding forest Sasuke thought about following them but instead started reading a scroll his mom had given him

***with Naruto and Kurenai****

Naruto took Kurenai to a small clearing and stopped sitting on the ground he waited for her to follow suit before he sighed "Kurenai-chan what the hell did Zabuza mean?" the woman frowned and shook her head "don't worry about it Naruto-kun it is in the past"

She went to get up but Naruto grabbed her wrist again "I understand that you might not want to talk about it kurenai-chan and I will respect that and drop the subject however please sit I want you to meet somebody"

The woman blinked before sitting down only for Naruto to pull her so she was on his lap and placed his forehead to hers making her blush until the world went black around them and she suddenly found herself in the same position in a forest much like the last one but this one had a lake beside it and a huge cage beside them with a woman sitting in the shadows only thing visible was her long legs

"kyuu-chan meet Kurenai-chan Kurenai-chan meet the kyuubi no yoko or kyuu-chan"

OHH CLIFFY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter I have been trying my best to get these out fast this week to celebrate the new years and shit but tomm work starts again and I am going to slow down maybe ill finish one more tonight before passing out see ya guys


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto this chapter may contain gore and suggestive themes view discretion is advised basically saying you don't like you no read! Also thanks for everyone supporting this thing so far my fight scenes are not that great at the moment but im workin on it enjoy

Kurenai immediately jumped up and backed away from the cage making Naruto frown "she won't hurt you Kurenai-chan she can't even leave the cage please give me a moment to explain"

Kurenai's eyes flicked to Naruto then back to the cage as she gave a hesitant nod "well Kurenai-chan I haven't told you everything like the fact that I can talk to her" he jestered to the cage behind him as kyuu walked into the light and nodded at Kurenai

"hello Kurenai-san Naruto has talked a lot about you" Kurenai was still scared keeping her distance but Naruto went on "I tell you this Kurenai-chan so you know I have no more secrets this is the only one I kept from you and I want you to know that"

She nodded as the biju sighed "I am not going to hurt you Kurenai-san please stop looking at me like I am the devil foxes honor" Kurenai looked at Naruto and he nodded with a smile while holding his hand out to her witch she took gladly and stayed as close to him as possible as he approached the cage

"kyuu-chan mean Kurenai-chan" kyuu held her hand through the seal and Kurenai took it slowly shaking once then pulling back making the demon sigh and shake her head "I will not hurt you Kurenai I kind of like my seal the way it is at the moment I don't want to be in a prison so tight I can barely move"

Kurenai simply took a step back while kyuu sighed and shook her head "be afraid of me if you wish but we are both apart of his life and I am not going anywhere sorry" she then shoved them both from the seal making Kurenai blink and sink into Naruto

"Never take me there again" she said softly and he nodded while stroking her hair softly until both decided it was time to head back to the house

Naruto stayed outside and set his tent up to give the other teams room to sleep Kurenai seeing what he was doing decided to join him later and waited till the rest of the teams were asleep before slipping into his tent only to see him taking notes and reading a different fuuinjutsu book

"Hey naru-kun" he raised an eyebrow at her then smiled putting his book away and giving her his full attention "kurenai-chan what sup? Everything alright?" she nodded and took her usual spot "just thought I would come keep you company naru-kun"

He smiled and put his arm around her "that's nice Kurenai-chan you know I love having you around but you keep coming in my tent and the teams are going to really believe something's going on between us" she shrugged "let them think what they want Naruto-kun I will not let their opinions effect how I act around you"

He smiled and started running his fingers through her hair slowly making her sigh and snuggle closer to him making his smile widen "why is it Kurenai-chan that you always sleep next to me on missions the entire month you slept next to me before going back to your tent in the morning after last watch doesn't it bug you how tight this space is?" he showed her by stretching his arms out hitting his elbows against the side of the tent but she merely shrugged

"I enjoy it I feel…. Safe here" Naruto raised an eyebrow but accepted the answer before he continues focusing on running his fingers through her like silk hair making her close her eyes and smile a bit wider "my turn why do you allow me to sleep here naru-kun?"

He smiled and shook his head "I love it when you do I can't explain the feeling I get when your laying here with me but I love it I know that much" she raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged and wrapped an arm around him "night naru-kun" he smiled down at her "night Kurenai-chan"

The next morning Kurenai and Naruto woke up early and Naruto decided to let her get back in the house before the rest of the team woke up while he went to the nearby river and took a quick bath scrubbing himself with some shampoo and soap he brought along with him

When he finished he started a conversation with his tenate 'kyuu-chan what is on the agenda for the day you said you wanted to teach me something?' she gave the equivalent of an nod before going into an explanation

'you have the ability to channel my chakra thanks to the seal on your wrist it's pretty easy now for you so what I want you to do is channel some chakra to your right hand and focus it to your fingers each one separately encasing them completely but leaving the palm uncovered when you can do this well go to the next stage' he nodded and exited the lake before beginning his training

Kurenai took Sasuke and Hinata to a clearing away from Kakashi's team and taught them both a few simple jutsu before testing their affinity Hinata's was water and Sasuke's was fire with a hint of lightening

She tested Naruto's the next day his was wind but had light touches of ration and katon as well she was surprised at that but nodded and smiled with him as he smirked already knowing his affinity's but letting her test for herself

The next few days Naruto had gotten the yoki to encase his fingers and now she had him trying to 'sharpen the yoki make it your blade it can take any form you need it to any size any shape and density just focus on making it claws made from steel make it so the yoki is thin but strong as sharp as possible and then swing and release the yoki launching it at your opponent'

This was the part he was having trouble with he couldn't seem to hold the sharp formation while trying to release it it was like trying to keep a bull in a glass cage as the chakra was released he had to maintain it and the further the distance the harder that became

He could only handle it to about a foot at the moment and it was driving him crazy so kyuu gave him the next move to practice 'seeing as how you have a small katon affinity I am going to work from in here to strengthen it and your ration by pumping my chakra into the chakra center for both elements'

Naruto took on a confused expression 'wait what is your affinity?' he got a giggle in response 'every biju has their own ability nibis is hellfire and necromancy shikakku is wind and sand and mine well mine is light I can control light and pull chakra from the air around me and form it into any attack or form I want its why I can teach you how to use this attack while I am in you my chakra and abilities are yours so once you learn to harness them to my level you could in theory pull a chakra enhanced spear from the skys light energy and make it solid maybe if I am lucky I will show you one day'

Naruto got excited about this 'ohh kyuu-chan if you teach me that I will make a thousand clones and make them satisfy you for a week straight' he got a giggle in return making him smile until she said 'no thanks naru-kun I will just settle for you and your stamina to do that for me whenever the itch strikes' he shrugged 'your loss kyuu-chan by the way I was looking into something I want you to see later alright?' he got a mental nod and went back to what she was saying about her chakra

'Okay so once you strengthen these affinity's what will you do then?' she sighed and shrugged 'well I don't know many jutsu the Cyclops owed you a few jutsu why don't you ask him? Also going through your memories I saw you have a scroll full of sharingan eyes what are you going to do with those?'

Naruto blinked and shrugged not that she could see it 'I have no clue kyuu-chan I thought about having a pair implanted into me but I feel like i would need permission first from Mikoto-chan but then again Itachi told me they were mine to do with as I wished and I have no idea what to do about them'

She took a thinking pose 'well while you could have a pair implanted I would probrobly negate their effects on purpose I hate those damned eyes maybe morph them into something new for you' Naruto shrugged 'hey kyuu-chan is there a way for you to exit the seal?' she blinked 'no kit why?' he sighed 'I could really use a demonstration'

She giggled and began thinking before shrugging 'there may be a way but I will tell you about it later in the village when we have free time to sit around and just relax and have a nice chat right now however your girlfriends coming kit' Naruto raised an eyebrow 'she is not my girlfriend baka' the fox merely laughed 'whatever you say kit whatever you say'

Naruto turned to the trees as Kurenai broke through the brush and gave her a wide smile and a wave she smiled back and looked in his eyes "Naruto-kun Kakashi wants us all to head to the bridge but I have this feeling again I want you to leave a few clones to protect the house his daughter and her son will still be here and I don't want them hurt" Naruto nodded and made twelve clones sending them to the house while he walked back through the bushes she just came from towards the house

The journey to the bridge was short and with no hindrances however one they neared the bridge Naruto noticed almost no workers attended that day and sighed at least until he noticed the fog and began his hand seals before releasing a great breakthrough blowing the fog away easy only for Zabuza to be standing on the bridge a small katana on his shoulder instead of his overly large blade

Naruto instantly went on guard as the masked hunter nin from before landed next to Zabuza senbon needles in between each finger Zabuza laughed loudly before mist started around them again only for Naruto to make three clones who all did the same hand seals and released great breakthroughs blowing the mist away and almost knocking Zabuza back until he growled

"you know what gaki I am going to have fun killing you slowly you fucking insolent brat!" Naruto chuckled and pulled Zabuza's large cleaver from his seal hoisting it onto his shoulder with a smile in Zabuza's direction making him snarl at the kid before he said in a rough voice easily portraying his anger "HAKU GO KICK HIS ASS AND BRING ME MY FUCKING SWORD!" Haku nodded instantly "yes zabuza-sama" she then ran at Naruto who brought the blade up to block her strike he then used it to punch her away before stabbing the sword into the ground and using it as an handhold and swung up kicking him in the chest making haku stumble a bit

At this point Sasuke entered kicking Haku in the chin and flipping into the air bringing his knee around to hit him in the temple only for Haku to grab his leg and toss him to the side before spinning and landing a kick into Sasuke's gut

Naruto held his arm out and caught Sasuke before he could fly past and righted him before Naruto looked at Kurenai who nodded he instantly held the ram sign and said "kai" suddenly his wristbands fell off and hit the bridge with a loud thud his leg bands doing the same Naruto instantly sighed "oh god I feel amazing"

He started kicking and punching the air before sighing and hefting the sword to his shoulder before vanishing from hakus sight only for a foot to impact him in the gut sending Haku back a bit Sasuke jumped Naruto's shoulder his own weights gone and barraged Haku with blows only for him to grab Sasuke's fist and laugh before doing one handed seals before stomping the ground "thousand ice needled of death" the boy said as the water in the air and the bridge started forming senbon before launching at Sasuke only for Naruto to slam Zabuza's sword in front of him blocking all the needles

Kakashi was watching this fight in interest while Hinata got in front of Tazuna with sakura while kiba got into his taijutsu stance akamaru beside him growling shinos bugs began leaving his sleeves but everyone stopped as Zabuza laughed and said "HAKU I DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY FINISH THIS NOW!"

Haku instantly did a few hand seals before water rose from the bridge and began forming mirrors around Naruto and Sasuke making Hinata gasp "those mirrors are almost pure chakra…mixed with water they are going to be hard to break.." Kakashi looked indifferent but Kurenai looked worried while they didn't have much time to ponder as Zabuza stepped into the mist currently coming from around him and vanished

"THIS TIME KAKASHI I WILL END YOU AND TAKE THAT EYE FROM YOUR FUCKING SKULL!" Kakashi instantly pulled his headband up while Hinata focused harder squinting her eyes "KAKASHI BEHIND YOU" Kakashi reacted just in time to block a blow from Zabuza's katana before Kurenai jumped back and started doing hand seals only for Zabuza to jump in front of her and kick her in the back sending her flying towards Kakashi

However Zabuza suddenly turned and grabbed his huge clever from midair as it came soaring to him from the mirrors making him laugh twice as hard and scream "NOW ITS TIME TO DIE SHARINGAN NO KAKASHI!"

In the mirrors however Naruto and Sasuke were having a hard time Sasuke's sharingan was flaring watching haku but unable to stop him Naruto was doing his best parrying the blows with Zabuza's huge blade however that was all thwarted when Sasuke knocked him back while haku flew past the spot he was just in before hailing a rain of senbon down at the two boys beneath him

"give up now and I will spare your life I have no interest in killing such weak people" naruto growled and Sasuke smirked before doing a few hand seals and shouting "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!" the fire engulphed the mirror before him and he held the flame for over a minute while haku laughed as the jutsu dissipated showing a mirror that was fine the other frost simply gone making it shine brightly in the dim light

Naruto cursed as a hail of senbon slammed into his back and Sasuke's front almost simultaneously before he reached for the overly large blade before him only for hakus foot to connect with his face and him to grab the blade and tow it full speed between the ice mirrors were he heard Zabuza grab it and cursed

"damn you haku" Naruto said standing Sasuke mirrored him before Naruto held his hand out and it started glowing red around his fingers before gleaming he launched himself at a mirror he saw haku in where he released the attack against the mirrors making a loud screeching noise before the mirror shattered making Naruto cover his ears and causing kiba and akamaru to whine holding theirs

However Naruto's blood ran cold as he saw outside the mirrors

Outside the mirrors the fight was not going so well Zabuza was kicking Kurenai around keeping her from casting any genjutsu while he matched Kakashi in everything from ninjutsu to kenjutsu easily zabuza having his blade back was putting it to good use against the two jounin

Kakashi was breathing heavily "damnit I am going to have to go for the killing blow" he said holding a gash on his side winching in slight pain his sharingan spinning to life but Zabuza merely kicked him into the air before bringing his sword down on top of his head making Kakashi's head slip in the hold in the middle of the blade were he pinned Kakashi to the ground with it

He then grabbed Kurenai from midair from where his mizu bunshin had thrown her and smiled evilly at her before pulling her face to his and pushing a pill into her mouth he instantly held her mouth closed and rubbed her neck making her swallow said pill before dropping her onto the ground where she stood still only thing moving was her eyes

"HAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU KAKASHI I FIGURED OUT YOUR DAMN TRICK YOU CANT MIMMIC ME IF YOU CANT LOOK IN MY EYES and you Kurenai YUIH Gato wanted his toy back he offered me TRIPPLE! payment for you he was truly upset that you escaped before he got to have his fun apparently his number two kenji was the only one with that PLEASURE and I must say the picture he showed me does you no justice you must have been younger much much younger what were you fifteen? Sixteen? HAHAH WELL YOUR GOING BACK BITCH AND I WILL HAVE THE MONEY I NEED!"

However he froze as did everyone on the bridge as an evil presence washed over them all and he snapped his head to the mirrors only to see them all shatter from the pressure within Sasuke backed away his sharingan deactivating as he did so haku laid on the ground scrambling away as an red and orange cloak encased Naruto and three tails were flailing wildly behind him however besides longer teeth nothing changed about his body

He growled loudly as three more tails shot from behind him and started flailing menacingly as he walked forward slowly to Zabuza he seemed to snap from his stupor and jumped at Naruto bringing his sword up to kill him in one sweep however his blood ran cold as Naruto grabbed his blade with one hand and clenched his fist shattering the blade into a thousand pieces from the tip to almost the hilt only a tiny bit of the blade remained

Zabuza instantly dropped the blade and went to back away but Naruto was having none of it as he gripped Zabuza by the neck and snarled "**you threaten my best friend my sensei and my team with death you call yourself a demon… I am going to show you a demons power and when I am done you will no longer exist" ** he then threw Zabuza into the air before launching himself at the man and punching him in the gut making him spit up some blood before he used his tails to redirect him midair and slammed an axe kick into his back with a sickening crunch Zabuza launched at the bridge at high speeds but Naruto was faster appearing almost out of nowhere he spun in a circle and used one of his tails to hit Zabuza full force the impact made the man freeze for a fraction of a second before the air around him condensed then expelled outward at high speeds knocking everyone over as Zabuza flew through the air towards the end of the bridge however Naruto appeared in his path and brought his foot down smashing the man to the concrete below

Naruto used a tail to pick him up and hold him eye level before throwing him into the air and was about to attack again before haku appeared in his path apparently reaching for Zabuza Naruto's anger got the best of him ad kyuu whispered in his mind 'yes kit show him my power make him wish his actions different he hurt your precious people kill him kill him and his helper let me have their blood!'

He agreed instantly and using his tails spring shot himself at haku his fist hitting the boy in the stomach and sailing right through him as if he were made of paper his fist continued until Naruto's entire right arm to the shoulder was inside the boys chest were he ripped it back instantly letting the boy fall to the concrete dead before he pulled his arm away

Zabuza was falling slowly to the ocean below as Naruto whispered 'kyuu-chan….. do it' she instantly took temporary control and held her head to the sky as a large ball of condensed light and chakra started forming Kakashi's eyes widened as he recognized the attack and instantly screamed "BRACE YOURSELFS!" kyuu swallowed the ball and looked down at the falling form of the kiri nin already dead long before this but decided to humor the kid anyways

Naruos jaws started to glow a bright yellow before kyuu opened his mouth and allowed the large black orange and yellow beam to fire out and slam into the ex kiri ninja knocking him instantly through the oceans floor and causing a huge explosion making the area where he landed completely bear no water around him as it was in the sky falling as if it were rain around them blood was mixed with it making the rain a dull bloody mist as kyuu landed Naruto's body and retracted her consciousness but left her cloak around him as she sensed presences coming closer

He heard clapping first then a laugh that was followed by others as he focused his attention on the people making the noise he saw a short man in an expensive suit laughing and clapping before he noticed Naruto's gaze "aww what's wrong did the poor baby hurt himself?" Naruto growled and asked in his still deep voice "**are you Gato?" ** the man nodded and then laughed but Naruto shut him up **"and which one of you is kenji?" **the man beside Gato with a nijato on his waist smirked before Naruto gave them a completely evil smile "**I am going to kill you slowly I can't wait to hear you scream" Naruto** instantly vanished as Gato heard screams around him and looked too see him men being dismembers around him making him widen his eyes in fear

Naruto grabbed a sword from the ground and shoved It through a bandits chest making blood sprat into his face before he spun around and punched through another's chest pulling out on of the man's ribs and shoving it into another's eye socket blood started oozing from the now half empty hole followed shortly by brain mater

He then ripped the piece of rib from the socket and shoved it into another man's chest then jumped and kicked it sending it straight through his chest plate and out the back of his body on his backwards travel he grabbed an arrow from midair spun around and shoved it into a mans throat making him gurgle before hitting the ground

He got a few nicks that were instantly healed but not much could pass his cloaks defense before long only kenji and Gato remained and were both pissing themselves as Naruto walked forward slowly before kenji turned to run only for Naruto's tail to grab him by the neck holding him above his head

He then turned to Gato as Naruto reached forward pulling a kunai from his sleeve and slicking kenjis pants off he turned his red slitted eyes onto the man and said **"be prepared for pain you despicable stain of the human race"**

He then flipped the kunai into reverse grip and cut the mant penis off making him scream before he dropped him to the ground to slowly bleed out slamming some kunai into the man's arms and legs he then stomped on them pushing them into the bridge below him **"now stay there and wait your turn" **Naruto then turned to Gato and pulled his hand back surrounding it in chakra before punching him in the top of his skull shattering it and pushing his hand straight through to his chest splitting half the man's body down the middle as blood gushed and brain matter mixed with it giving it a pink tent with small chunks

He then turned to kenji and frowned "**for what you did I can't forgive you"** he then kicked the kunai in both legs making a loud snapping noise as kenji screamed in pain again as his legs were broken Naruto then ended it by throwing a trench knife into kenjis head easily breaking through the skull and killing him instantly

He took to steps to his team the cloak dissipated then he fell and passed out on the bridge Kurenai who was just getting over the drug got up and went to him as fast as she could


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto this chapter may contain explicit content viewer discretion is advised

Naruto groaned as the light peeking through the window shone on his face making him stir his mind was cloudy and his body felt heavy squeezing his eyes as hard as he could he rubbed his temples slowly until he remembered what happened on the bridge and suddenly his stomach hurt

He forced himself up and across the room to the garbage can was he instantly released what was left of his stomachs contents it took longer than he imagined it would and he never noticed the person enter the room and put a hand on his shoulder

When it turned to dry heaves he turned and saw Kakashi in the room his mask pulled down and a sad smile on his face "hey kid you did one hell of a number on them eh?" Naruto could only nod dumbly before putting his forehead on the rim of the metal can

"Kakashi-san…. How is everyone no one got hurt too badly did they?" Kakashi shook his head "no their fine Naruto a little shook up about what you did however" Naruto sighed and shrugged before standing slowly to his feet and taking a deep breath opened his eyes to their normal position looking at the lazy man in front of him

"Well Kakashi… I will admit I feel like a train hit me full speed and drug me a few hundred feet before stopping" he said with a smile easily portrayed in his voice making the jounin smile at him as well before pulling his mask back up he turned to the door and gripped the knob tightly before whispering

"Naruto what you did on that bridge scared me… I was a jounin at thirteen and served in the war I watched minato-sensei kill over three hundred men in an instant their blood spewed into the air and made the air smell of iron in the middle of a downpour I shoved my fist through an enemy's chest and I watched my best friend die… it's not easy to scare me and you did it with that stunt nothing compares to that demons might on that night I lost my last friend my last teammate my only role model my brother…and my most precious person please Naruto…..don't do it near me again I beg you"

He then pulled the door open and left Naruto staring at the empty doorway a moment before he saw Sasuke poke his head through the door before his eyes flashed and he smirked "I see you're up dobe" Naruto smiled "I'm glad you're alright teme…." Sasuke nodded and held his fist out which Naruto instantly met with his in a quick fist bump before Sasuke turned on his heel and left the room Naruto following close behind

As soon as he got downstairs all conversation froze as he looked at everyone in the house with a small smile and a wave before walking straight past them out the door closing it behind him he needed time to himself

As soon as he was gone conversation started again until Kurenai left following Naruto and making Hinata frown and go back to her food without another word while Kakashi watched in mild interest before dropping the subject and going back to his book not even reading the pages just getting lost in his own mind

Sasuke also took notice to this but ignored it he knew his friend was dense but this was becoming crazy in his opinion unless of course there was already something there and they just haven't told them about it yet

He shook his mind clear of such words as Tazuna spoke up coughing and getting everyone's attention on him Kakashi sat his book down to see what he man needed only for him to seem nervous "this may be an odd question….. but is Naruto even human?" Kakashi nodded instantly "yea he is he just had a unique kekkai genkai that allows him to use power from the surrounding environment to his advantage for short periods of time it leaves him exhausted as you could see"

Tazuna nodded and Kakashi sighed internally 'god I hope this keeps my team off my back I can't explain what he did on the bridge to them if I did I would break that law….' He then went back to his book reading this time while Sasuke got up and went outside to train sakura following close behind him

However outside two individuals were talking and didn't want to be disturbed as Kurenai approached naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder making him tense before she said in a soft voice "Naruto-kun…" he visibly shivered at that and sighed "Kurenai-chan…I am so happy you are alright…"

She smiled and pulled him into a hug that he instantly turned around and returned making her smile at him "I didn't see what you did… my face was in another direction and I couldn't really move it… what Kakashi explained and the emotions the other gennin showed after the battle told me it was bad.."

Naruto nodded instantly "I was so angry Kurenai-chan…. So angry at what he said I wanted to stomp him into the ground I wanted to shut him up and when I saw you couldn't move I snapped…" she hugged him tighter and he squeezed back with just as much force

Due to kyuubi's chakra enhanced growth spurt he was almost her height so his head was in her neck and hers was beside his head he was shaking slightly "Kurenai-chan there was so much blood" he sobbed into her neck making her whisper how it was okay in his ear and how everything was going to be alright

He didn't even realize how long he held her as his mind worked overtime to punish him on his decision to kill so many people all he could think about was how the bandits could have been doing the job to feed their family's or how so many people had died maybe a few had a girlfriend or a boyfriend he just ripped from them and that tore him more

Him being an orphan with no family to his knowledge living knew what the pain of being alone was for all those years as a kid before he met Kurenai and before Yugao he had no one and only recently began getting a few more people he called close..

Naruto slowly came back to reality as he felt Kurenai pull back slightly to look at him making him slowly turn his head up too see her face from the position he was laying he was below her his head in her chest so when he looked her she was right above him

She smiled softly at him and said "it's alright Naruto-kun… what you did was important you saved you comrades lives with what you did and that Naruto is what you should look at not the other facts just what you did what had to be done to keep everyone safe…"

He nodded slightly and smiled a tad only to notice his close proximity and blushed lightly before something clicked in his head and he leaned in slightly the small movement caught Kurenai's attention but instead of pulling back she moved forward as well the same amount only a small bit

Naruto took this as an okay and moved in closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to hers a jester she instantly returned closing her eyes and pulling him closer as her arms circled his neck sparks seemed to fly from the contact

The kiss was short and sweet but when he pulled back and saw her face lips still slightly puckered and eyes half open he smiled wider and leaned in again only for her to deepen the kiss her tongue darted between his half open lips and began to coax his tongue into a dance before pulling back and inviting his tongue to follow something he agree with instantly

When the need for air became too great Naruto pulled away and panted lightly while his eyes were wide and trying to comprehend something "k-Kurenai-chan that felt amazing" she could only nod dumbly and touch her lips she had kissed a few people in her life Asuma Itachi even Anko a few times but none of them felt quite like this one

"Your right Naruto-kun…." He touched his lips and blushed "heh so that's what it's like to kiss you.." he whispered and it perked her interest so she leaned in and kissed him again pushing him back onto the ground before whispering softly "what Naruto-kun have you imagined doing so before?"

Naruto surprised her by flipping the position so he was on top of her and kissing her again before whispering as low as her question was "so many times.." she smiled and ran her hand up his shirt trailing her fingers across his stomach slowly "so have I Naruto-kun so many times.."

He shivered and smiled closing his eyes before he leaned down and nuzzled her neck before placing a kiss on the same spot making her lean her head back and give him better access were he instantly continued making her moan as his kisses progressed lower to her collarbone

Her hands were not idle running up and down his abdomen and chest leaving ghost like touches were ever they slid or touched skin until she finally got sick of waiting and pushed his shirt over his head

His mind was clouded he barely registered the shirt leaving his body before his hands were on her thighs and running up them slowly pulling the dress she wore with him he went right over the bandages and pushing it until she had to lift her arms for it to be out of their way

Naruto instantly started his assault again his mouth trailing kisses from her neck to her collarbone down her chest to were her bra covered which he took note that it was red in color before he reached behind her and unsnapped it

She flipped their positions once more so she was over him and started undoing his pants before she shoved them down and used her feet to push them off of him

Naruto groaned as her bra fell from her body and revealed her breasts to him for the first time making him gulp and a light shiver to run through him before he looked at her face that was sporting a smirk

He instantly smirked back and latched on to one of her nipples sucking it lightly before running his teeth over it barely grazing them across the side of the nipple while one of his hands went to the other and started to play with it she moaned in satisfaction letting him know he was doing something right as her hand found his boxers and started massaging his bulge through them getting a small groan from him making her shiver above him as the vibration resonated through the nipple he was playing with

He followed her lead running his free hand down her body slowly to her panty covered pussy and massaged lightly through the material to feel a slight wetness making him grin against her breast before he switched to the other to give it the same treatment he gave the last

She groaned and pulled away from him making her nipple leave his mouth with a small noise she assumed was him whimpering at his 'prize" being taken from him she grinned and leaned down kissing him chastely before she gave a fake pouting face to him "Naruto-kun why do you tease me…"

He grinned and shook his head before flipping her so he was above her and kissing right below her breast and then going down slowly passing her stomach until he reached the thighs were he saw the bandages wrapped around her thighs

He used his thumb nail and cut the thin bandages from both thighs and putting his fingers in the hem of her panties he pulled them down to her ankles before tossing them to the side next to her dress before kissing from the top of her thigh to right above her ankle and back up slowly

She groaned as she felt Naruto's breath reach her pussy the slight tingling it caused made her smile until she felt him put both her legs on his shoulders pushing her hips right in front of his face before he leaned in and placed a slow lick from the bottom to the clit of her pussys lips making them separate slightly before latching onto the soft nub and running his tongue around it once then touching it directly sucking on it lightly but continually making her moan above him

It only took a few minutes before Kurenai's legs tightened around the sides of his head and her hands buried themselves in Naruto's hair pushing him further into her while she came her back arching slightly off the ground

As soon as the pressure let up from her thighs he smiled and gave her another slow lick cleaning up any juices that were remaining on or around her pussy before Naruto slid up her body and gave her a quick kiss his tongue darting in and letting her taste herself on his tongue

She was panting slightly and Naruto was enjoying it knowing he was the one who caused it

She put both her hands on his boxers and ripped them off him quickly tossing them in a heap behind her before she latched on to his mouth again kissing him with as much passion as she could force into the simple act

He returned it instantly matching her best he could before she pulled away and in a low sensual voice said "no more teasing make me yours Naruto-kun please I want to feel you inside me now" Naruto blinked at her straightforwardness but ablidged lining himself up with her entrance with one hand he slowly slid the tip in before jamming his full length in

She winched slightly before her face softened and she smiled slightly "my my naru-kun aren't you a big boy?" she said half serious half playfully Naruto only smirked at her in a very playful way before he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in "let me show you"

He pulled back out slowly before slamming back in with a hard jerk of his hips getting a soft moan from her and encouraging him to continue

He instantly picked up the pace increasing the speed he moved his hips at and bringing his hands to her hips he started pulling her back to meet his thrust only for her to rock her hips every time he did making him groan loudly before she silenced him with a kiss

After a few minutes of this she flipped them and placed both hands on his chest before rocking her hips back and forth while he bucked his meeting her in her powerful thrusts both were lost in their own world until Naruto gasped out

"k-kurenai-chan I'm Cumming" she instantly buried herself to the base of his dick before giving him a lust filled look and kissing him "wait just minute Naruto kun please I am so close" he nodded and did his best to hold in his incoming orgasm as long as possible while she picked up her pace bouncing on his dick at a fast pace before suddenly he felt her pussy squeeze him harder than usual

He instantly came and she followed soon after her nails digging into his chest as she did so and her toes curling as her head flew back and a long moan escaped her lips before she collapsed on top of him a small trail of blood running down his chest from her nails before the wounds closed up

Naruto was panting and his eyes were slightly glazed over before he found his dick hardening again and bucked his hips once making Kurenai gasp and then moan before she slapped his chest lightly "no naru-kun if we stay here much longer Kakashi is going to get suspicious…" Naruto ignored her warning and bucked his hips again causing her to whimper

He grinned and kissed her neck lightly "alright Kurenai-chan…. But when we get home you have to make it up to me…you know my stamina is famous…" she nodded instantly and snuggled closer into his chest before whispering lightly "anytime you want Naruto-kun just wait till we are home…" her fingers tracing little circles and patterns on his chest

It took them a while to convince themselves to get up and dressed before heading back to the house were Naruto saw kibas eyes widen as he stared at Naruto like he was a god while Sasuke watched then smirked and gave Naruto a thumbs up a small trail of blood leaving his nose making Kakashi gets stars in his eyes and hand him a copy of icha icha which to everyone's surprise the boy accepted

Kurenai went upstairs to change seeing as how Naruto ripped the bandages she used to cover her thighs and he went to find his cloak that had all of his items in it only to be stopped by Kakashi at the steps

Kakashi handed Naruto a scroll and placed a hand on his shoulder "Naruto.. This is Zabuza's head and sword… the sword has a unique ability I capitalized on before I sealed it it reforms itself on its enemy's blood.. So I just like.. dropped it in a puddle on the bridge the blade is full once more and the head is worth a hefty sum… use it to buy yourself something nice like a bed that doesn't suck"

Naruto nodded and with a nod of thanks took the scroll before heading upstairs to find his cloak and other items when he returned downstairs a few minutes later in new cloths which was a simple muscle shirt with the uzu swirl on the right peck and some cargo jeans that were taped at the ankles and his ever present cloak was back in place only this time the sleeves were short only coming mid bicep and the flames from before were there only smaller

Naruto didn't give any explanation and just smiled at his teammates who smiled back aquardly

Making Naruto remember to talk to them when he got home he also noticed Kiba was giving him more respect than before he didn't care but decided to ask about it anyways at a later time

Sakura was just staring at him and it kind of made Naruto mad that she was looking like he was made of glass and she could see a television show on his chest or something however before he could comment Kakashi said "okay well Tazuna said the only thing left to do is a few feet and then name it we should be leaving today guys.." Naruto nodded and Tazuna stood before walking to the door everyone followed close behind Naruto bringing up the rear right behind Kurenai mostly just to watch her as she walked and how her hips swayed

However something happened on the way out the door that surprised everyone Naruto included seeing as how he didn't react in time as tsunami came from behind the door pinned him to the wall and smashed her lips to his making him blink in surprise before pulling away and backing up

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at his reaction but tsunami just smiled widely "that Naruto-kun was for saving my father thank you so much and if you ever find yourself in these parts again you are always welcome here…."

Naruto nodded dumbly before turning and taking to the trees his team right on his heels before they made it to the bridge were Tazuna's workers were already finishing it much to his surprise as all of them had returned his entire crew leading to the bridge being completed in an hour before the two teams left

The entire population of wave was gathered to see them off before one spoke up "soo uhh what are we naming the bridge Tazuna?" he started thinking of a name before tsunami cut in "how about after our savior and boy who took out the enemy and returned hope to our hearts?"

Tazuna nodded and started carving leaving the words "The Great Naruto Bridge"

AN- yo lemon kurenai and naruto make it official…. I made this chapter basically to explain the feelings he had after his first kill and being as how it was so brutal he had a particularly hard breakdown hope you liked it


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and his team made it back to the village in a short time it only took around half a day seeing as how they had no client to slow them down the gate guards were surprised to see such a large cell returning at once but dismissed it and let them through with no hassle

The two teams walking through the village turned a few heads from the sheer number of ninja the single group held a lot of men ogled Kurenai and Hinata as they walked Naruto and the other men just kind of ignored the attention

It was not long before they got to the tower and into the room the aged Hokage was reading over some documents until his room was flooded with the two teams looking at him in a waiting manner he sighed and placed the document on his desk before looking at Kakashi "report" Kakashi nodded instantly

"my team departed from the fates at around noon on Thursday with the client Tazuna and everything seemed fine at first Kiba was in front with sakura and shino flanking him on both sides in a half diamond formation seeing as how kibas nose is the strongest

A while passed before we reached this small clearing of trees and a small puddle in the path well as you know hokage-dono it has not rained in this area in over a week and the sun has been blaringly so any puddles from before would have already cleared up

Kibas nose picked up on the enemy's smell and shino sent his bugs to it immediately as two kiri missing ninja the demon brothers came from the puddle and attacked with a pair of gauntleted chains shino used his bugs to partially eat one form the inside out while Kiba slammed into another with a clan attack sakura stayed back and protected the client

After they were both dispatched Kiba took their gauntlets and sealed them into a storage scroll I produced to have the poison tested cured and added to the ranks we already have" he finished this by handing the scroll to the Hokage who nodded his thanks before going on

"at this point I questioned the client and he informed me that the billionaire Gato of Gato shipping had a personal vendetta of sorts out against him due to his bridges construction possibly dampening his business in nami

Once this happened I sent word through pakkun for reinforcements and the rest the other team should be able to provide"

The Hokage shifted his gaze to Kurenai and she picked up where he left off "after you gave the order me and Naruto instantly left and packed I don't know what exactly Hinata and Sasuke did until we met at the gate at around six and departed

Along the way I shared the mission details as described on the scroll so the team knew what we were basically running into it took us a short amount of time to catch up with Kakashi seeing as how we did not have a client to slow our progress

When we arrived it was a small area of effect with some blood before Kakashi appeared and led us to their camp where he gave us the information Tazuna had given him along the interrogation or whatever you would call it

Once that was done we set up camp and waited till morning were when done we all retired leaving a little over a hundred fifty clones as guards courtesy of Naruto" the boy nodded acknowledging the complement before she continued

"The next morning we used the cover of the dim morning light and fog to enter the village in case there were other ninja waiting for us however it was not needed as a jounin by the name of mimochi Zabuza attacked us a ranked missing ninja of kiri and former member of the seven swordsmen

He threw this large butcher knife like blade at us and Naruto caught it before it reached the group and sealed it into a modified storage seal on his cloak successfully pissing off Zabuza to a point before the fight began

It was short and to the point Kakashi beat him and he was taken away by a hunter nin or what we assumed was a hunter nin until we realized she did not burn the body and proceeded to train for a week or so Kakashi taught his team tree walking while I taught mine some jutsu seeing as how they already knew the exercise" Kakashi nodded before Kurenai continued "a week or so passed and we all went back to the bridge were Zabuza was waiting for us

Naruto and Sasuke fought his accomplice while me and Kakashi took on Zabuza the fight was tedious before he pinned Kakashi down and drugged me…. After a partially bad conversation something happened that I will allow Kakashi to explain seeing as how my face was in the opposite direction"

The Hokage turned to Kakashi whose eyes were both closed "Zabuza hit a few wrong buttons when pissing off Naruto causing his tenants chakra to leak through the seal and six tails appeared behind Naruto before he completely obliterated Zabuza and his apprentice.. he killed both singlehandedly without getting touched before collapsing… he then took out over two hundred bandits and Gato and his number two back to back before collapsing a day later the bridge was complete and we left."

The Hokage looked concerned and called Naruto over lifting his shirt to check the seal silently Kakashi saw his teams looks and said out loud "I will not tell you what this conversation is concerning if you wish to know ask Naruto himself if he decides to tell you that's his choice" everyone nodded before the Hokage nodded "it's still tight.. Must have said something to really piss naruto off." Kakashi nodded and glanced at Kurenai making the Hokage's eyes light up "ahh yes"

Naruto nodded as the Hokage handed Kurenai an a ranked missions payment for her to distribute between herself and the team evenly she nodded and left as Kakashi got the same thing however Naruto stayed in the office

"jiji… I have Zabuza's head and would like to collect the bounty" the Hokage nodded and held his hand out making Naruto touch a seal on his cloak pulling out a scroll and tossing it to the Hokage who unsealed the head and examined it before tossing it to a corner were bear appeared and caught it

The Hokage pulled out the bingo book and looked at Zabuza's bounty "wow Naruto-kun….87320000.00yen…" (1mill us) "his attempt on the kages life really bumped his bounty up" the Hokage instantly wrote the order down and handed it to Neko who smiled at Naruto under her mask and vanished to go collect the money

While they waited the Hokage breached the topic "Naruto-kun… I understand the first kill is bad really bad but remember you did what was needed to keep your team and sensei safe what you did was honorable and shows that the will of fire burns in your brighter than anyone in this village at this moment"

Naruto turned his eyes to the aged leader and smiled a bit "I was unaware the will of fire was brutally murdering hundreds of bandits…. You know jiji.. Before you correct me I remember every moment of that fight I wanted them dead so bad for what they planned to do to Kurenai-chan…. They made me so angry"

He stopped a moment and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly "there was this one man he nicked me with his sword…. I shoved my hand through his stomach and pulled part of his spinal collem out.. I then shoved it into the man behind hims eye and watched his blood and brain ooze from the wound as his single eye became lifeless and dull I watched it happen and it was not until I woke up the next morning that I relized exactly what I had done.. I had ended that man's life jiji and so many things ran through my head.."

the Anbu in the room were listening intently while Hiruzen himself had sat his hat on his desk and placed his pipe next to it listening as well "I knew what I was doing was going to hurt I knew it was the moment I saw their faces every bandit there was so afraid of me jiji…" silent tears cascaded down Naruto's cheeks as he went on

"I ripped them from their loved ones jiji bandits they were…. Lowlifes pathetic individuals who would have killed me without a care but I ruined someone's life by taking them away a sister or brother or son or daughter cousin friend lover…"he stopped and whipped the tears from his face "my actions resulted in so many people losing someone close to them jiji… maybe even putting them into a life on the streets from me taking their parent away… I orphaned and bacterized kids that day and I am afraid jiji afraid that in my heart I know I would do it again in an instant for my precious people…"

He looked at the Hokage with a grim face before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath "the will of fire may be burning in me jiji…but my actions did not reflect them in any way I did what I did for selfish reason.. I could not live with myself if I let some of the only precious people in my life be taken from me… Sasuke is an asshole sometimes.. But he is my best friend and we have a mutual respect and brotherly love underneath it all that is sometimes hard to see

Hinata while still sometimes shy around me is a good friend and although It took some doing we have gotten her out of her shyshell and let her open up a bit letting me squeeze into her life if only slightly and see it from her side..

Kurenai was my first ever friend and I love her more than almost anyone in this village she is who I looked up to these past few years and has dedication and pushes past everyone's doubtful gazes and remarks she is the perfect ninja and deserves the respect she has earned in this village

Yugao-chan although not there was another friend I got soon after Kurenai and she is close to me as well and one day I hope that baka Hayate opens his eyes and sees the beautiful woman before him other than a wonderful sparring partner who smiles oddly at him

Then there is Mikoto-chan..i met her two years ago when she was feeding her baby at the lake sitting on a bench watching Sasuke practice a jutsu on the water.. I introduced myself and we became friends in my eyes she invited me over and introduced me to her son and baby girl her husband had a blatant dislike for me but I ignored it and just enjoyed being around them until Itachi did what he did….however I will keep it in my heart like he asked me too to remember he did it for the good of the village and hope it's true

And finally there is you jiji.. my first ever precious person and the grandfather I wished I had.." Naruto smiled at this "the first man to buy me ramen…the first man to help me get clothes to find me on the streets after being kicked from the orphanage at four and get me my own place… a year later throwing the owner from his property and handing me the deed and master key…you always protected me jiji and that is one thing I will never forget…even you made some mistakes but you are only human even if you are known as the god of shinobi… I will always protect you all even if one of you hated my guts I would put my life on the line for you because in my eyes you are my family in so many ways…. And in so many ways you are only friends"

The Hokage stared at Naruto for a few moments before standing and pulling the boy into a tight embrace that he returned instantly "Naruto-kun…I have always considered you family never in your life forget that…."

Naruto nodded and noticed Neko standing beside him with his briefcase full of money he smiled at her and took the silver case from her silently before she pulled him into a hug as well he retuned instantly with his single free arm right before he left the room the Hokage spoke up

"the will of fire Naruto-kun… it symbolizes the hopes dreams ambitions and love of everyone in the land of fire… you showed that yours when protecting the ones you love true power is achieved through protecting what is precious to you never forget that Naruto-kun"

Naruto nodded before body flickering away leaving a white Hokage's office with the aged man looking out his window over the village his pipe momentarily forgotten in his hand and his eyes locked on the distant figure of the Hokage monument

The Anbu noticed his stance and kept silent they knew what happened when he was like this remembering old times and trying to keep from showing the conflicting emotions that were spinning through his head at the moment

_with Naruto_

Naruto walked down the street silently some people tossed glares his way but he just ignored them and kept a passive face the villagers hate pissed him off more than anything but he likes to think they were just afraid of the fox and hope one day they overcame it

He got to his apartment pretty quick and stashed the briefcase away before flopping on the bed and entering his mind to talk to kyuu about what happened the day before

It only took a few minutes before the familure pull brought him before her only to be greeted with a hug from behind and a silky smooth voice "ahh naru-kun… I missed you" she emphasized by running her hands around his body slowly before resting them on his stomach

He sighed and pulled away from her shaking his head "maybe another time kyuu right now I want to know what you were talking about me having a way to bypass this thing and at least let you come out for a while"

She thought about it a moment "well I have a summoning contract and although I am the boss even if you summoned me it would be impossible for me to show the Shinigami holds half of my soul and a contract with the fourth locking me here for good unless of course you break the seal…" she pointed to a piece of paper "with the seal broken we will have more access to each other and while unable to summon me you could easily put me into a clone for a short while and it would take me entire physical being leaving my larger fox body behind" she motioned behind her to the huge foxes body curled in the darkness unmoving "in this form I am but a mere jounin in strength and can be easily dispelled so it won't matter to much all you have to do is channel chakra to your hand and pull the seal away"

He shrugged and nodded "alrighty kyuu-chan and what do I get for doing this?" she blinked and tilted her head to the side "I will bear you a child and give it powers beyond belief.." Naruto blinked and sighed "maybe another time I want something elss " she pouted and took a thinking pose "fine add on to that offer the ability to control my youki to the point that you can make anything out of it like I told you I will even show you how to do it.."

Naruto nodded instantly "sounds reasonable hold still oh and hide those tails seriously man if the villager's see that I will be mincemeat…" he walked out of the cage and reached his hand to the seal and gripped it firmly only for a had to grab his and push him aside

Naruto blinked and saw the fourth Hokage standing in front of him with a smile "hey son" Naruto blinked and took a confused expression "your dead" the precious Hokage sweat dropped "wow wonderful way to great your father brat" Naruto blinked "your my dad?" he nodded with a smile and Naruto narrowed his eyes before slugging the man in the face "baka how are you here"

The man rubbed his jaw and saw his son hugging him so he returned it "well I don't have long the chakra I used to keep this piece of my soul alive is about gone…." Naruto looked behind the bars too see kyuu looking at him "keep him alive and I mean now!" she instantly nodded and pushed a tail through the bars piercing his chest and funneling chakra to sustain his soul fragment as Naruto vanished

He awoke in the real world and took off like a rocket in nothing but his boxers out the window and across the village pumping chakra to his feet in large amounts straining his chakra coils and making kyuubis chakra heal him faster than usual

He was moving so fast when he passed windows of shops they rattled and some broke until he reached the graveyard and dashed straight to the back were a large monument was with the word "kage" on it he noticed three guards outside and blew right past them into the room knocking the stone doors off the hendges as he did so

He stopped at the only tomb in the sarcophagus of the fourth someone had stolen the other two body's and he noticed this one had a preservation seal on it making him smile and say in his mind 'get ready to push his soul and chakra into this body along with some of mine to jumpstart his body' she nodded and Naruto placed his hand on the man's chest feeling it still slightly warm making him blink in surprise until his arm was covered in red yellow blue and purple chakra Naruto stuck his nails into his chest and suddenly minatos eyes snapped open and he gulped in air

His eyes were wide as he looked at Naruto who was panting slightly from the large amounts of chakra he had just pumped into running and reviving the man with enough chakra to keep him sustained long enough for his systems to reboot

Minato was about to say something when the ground started to shake violently causing the three jounin guards to fall again having just regained their bearings of the situation until the entire world stopped it got deftly quiet and Naruto noticed the jounin frozen in place birds not moving in the sky and nothing had a smell he saw his dad looking at him wide eyes before the area before him lit up and a woman stepped from the shadows in a long black kimono with a dagger in her sharp teeth and rosary beads on her arms wrapped tightly under her left arm she held a small jar her skin was pale and seemed to glow and she had a small scar over her left eye that was focused on naruto glaring death at him

"**YOU DARE STEAL FROM ME! YOU RIP A SOUL GIVEN IN SACRIFICE TO ME FROM MY REALM MY PERSONAL PLACE AND EXPECT TO DO IT FOR FREE HIS SOUL IS MINE!" ** Naruto was scared as he saw this woman glaring at him "w-who the hell are you.." she snarled and said in a tone demanding respect "** I am the Shinigami and death is my game you stole from me without thinking now I must take your soul as compensation!" **

The Shinigami reached towards Naruto only for a second flash to enter the area only this one three times the size to reveal another woman this one in a white kimono with blue nailpolish on and long brown hair past her shoulders her eyes were a ripple pattern and had purple in each ring while her skin was slightly darker than Naruto's own

He voice demanded respect as well but the mere sound of it sent shivers through Naruto's being as she spoke warmly at the woman before her "**SHINI-CHAN YOU CAN NOT HAVE HIS SOUL!" ** She screamed making the Shinigami freeze in place her glare piercing the woman asking for an explanation

"**This is naruto-uzumaki….. he is only thirteen right now and has much left to accomplish I cannot allow you to take his soul and seeing as how he brought back a man who sacrificed his life to seal the fox the only way to treat this situation correctly would be to inform him of what he has done and give him a condition to meet to make up for it… in his future this happens once more I am sure you know the person.. Only difference is this one was not sacrificed to you."**

The Shinigami snarled the act marring her beautiful face making Naruto frown "such a pretty lady should not make that face… it does not complement you.." the Shinigami glared harder **"shut it kid and stop the petty flirting" ** Naruto shrugged "fine then be a bitch about it the other woman is prettier anyways" this caused the Shinigami to snarl harder and slam her fist in front of Naruto "**my condition brat…I will call you one day and you will kill the person I call you to kill understand?" ** Naruto shrugged keeping a blank face "yeah yeah sure sure whatever maybe then you will smile for me I bet it amplifies your beauty tenfold"

She snarled again and with a crack of thunder was gone naruto turned to the other woman and she was smiling at him "**Naruto-kun…..i will allow you to come to your own conclusion of who I am.. or I am sure kir-chan will tell you if you ask…I normally would not have come here but I could not allow your soul to be taken this early the events that follow you are important… remember that" **she held her hand to the sky and with a large gust of wind and a strike of lightening she vanished leaving a gaping minato a confused Naruto and a quiet fox demon

Naruto turned to the fourth sitting there dumbstruck and time started flowing again as the man stood and blinked before looking at Naruto in awe "y-you just talked to kami…" Naruto blinked and then realization dawned on him "holy fucking shit!"

GOING TO END IT HERE FOR NOW! Hope you liked this chapter it had feels


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING this chapter may contain suggestive themes VIEWER discretion is advised! I don't own naruto

Minato and Naruto stared at each other for a few moments before they were broken from their stupor by a yell of "z-z-ZOMBIE!" both blinked in surprise before turning their heads and looking at the three jounin that were guarding the tomb when Naruto broke in

Minato sweat dropped and shook his head "idiots" he sighed heavily and grabbed Naruto who instantly vanished with him in a body flicker leaving three jounin screaming about zombies and running around the graveyard

Naruto and Minato appeared in his apartment the living room to be precise from Naruto's flicker before he looked down at himself and shook his head "so uhh..your my dad huh?" Minato nodded and smiled slightly making Naruto laugh and shake his head "you know you are my hero right? I know everything about you from your full name to your signature jutsu how you became famous and why you were feared mostly in iwa and kumo"

Minato smiled at this information "I am glad you see me in such a light Naruto-kun…I am almost positive your mom is going to murder me when she gets the chance as well.." Naruto blinked in surprise before flopping on the couch

"Who was my kaa-san tou-san?" Minato raised an eyebrow before sitting down next to Naruto and closing his eyes "your mother was Kushina-Uzumaki princess and heir of the Uzumaki clan and my secret wife" Naruto blinked before grinning then frowning "I have heard her name before some were" Minato nodded "I am not surprised in her ninja days she was feared everywhere even in this village"

Naruto looked confused "why was she feared thought tou-san she was a good woman right?" minato nodded instantly before laughing humorously "your mother was a hotheaded woman beautiful in every aspect and dangerous she was known as Konoha red death… her enemy's only saw her hair before dying quickly after on the battlefield she danced between enemy's like it was nothing leaving nothing but body's behind her…"

Naruto's eyes widened at this information while he continued to listen "I can show you a picture later but she was around five seven long red hair talkative and nothing could get her down.. She loved ramen and was a care free spirit her hair was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen when I was a gennin…. I fell for her instantly"

Naruto smiled before frowning "huh sounds like someone I know." Minato chuckled and patted Naruto's head "got a thing for redheads Naruto-kun?" he shrugged "the hair color doesn't matter much to me I just love long hair Kurenai-chans hair is long and I love to run my hands through it it feels nice" he said staring at his hands a moment before dropping them minato sighed and shook his head "you will meet her soon anyways son so it's fine" Naruto nodded and smiled before minato saw his coffee table with books all over it and raised an eyebrow

He leaned forward and picked up the one on top before reading it out loud "the sealing arts moderate level by minato Namikaze. So you are into sealing Naruto-kun?" he asked with a smile Naruto instantly blushed and rubbed his head slightly "sealing is amazing tou-san I can only do basics at the moment exploding tags and sealing scrolls but it intrigues me the hidden meaning in it all in theory I could use seals to reanimate a body to fight for me.. or I mean I could take a sword and infuse ration elemental chakra into the blade while its being forged thus giving it the ability to harness ration chakra naturally and having a small amount in it at all times so when striking an enemy it gives them a jolt as well.. Just some ideas I have had"

Minatos eyes sparkled slightly "not bad ideas at all Naruto but I will help you with these a little later right now.. well go get dressed and I will show you" Naruto nodded instantly and jumped up running from the room to get ready before emerging moments later with black Anbu style pants right fitting but loose enough for free movement taped at the ankles with some ninja sandals and a mesh undershirt covered by his white jacket his headband was around his neck

Naruto grinned and said quickly "What are you waiting for I love surprises!" minato chuckled and grabbed Naruto before he said "this is going to suck the first time but get used to it now…" he then flashed away to the Hokage's office and when he arrived seeing Kakashi and the Hokage in a meeting he laughed "GOOD NOW I WONT HAVE TO HUNT YOU DOWN KAKASHI!"

Kakashi instantly jumped away from the voice so close to him his eye widened before he pointed with a shaking finger "s-sensei…" minato smiled "oh hey there Kakashi please shut up while I speak to Hiruzen your turn is next"

Kakashi blinked before minato turned to Hiruzen who was gaping at minato silently minato was smiling at him and said evenly "why is Naruto in a shitty apartment across town in the red light district his only neibors being hookers and drug dealers?"

Hiruzen went to answer but was stopped "no shut up I am not done I left him my estate and all of my belongings in my will witnessed by Jiraiya why is he not in my home? And one last thing if I don't like your answer there will be repercussions"

Hiruzen gulped before saying in a shaky voice "w-well you see upon your death Danzo pushed a motion through for your clans estate… seeing as how it was abandoned and no heirs were remaining he took it upon himself to inherit your jutsu… however he has been unsuccessful in getting access so everything is how you left it.."

Minato grinned widely "yes five pronged barriers powered by Kushina-chans chakra while my kunai act as basis doubled with stasis seals lined with a dna reader that I can program new beings into…he would never access my house ever"

He then grinned "he will also die for attempting to steal clan owned property now Kakashi…" he turned to Kakashi and motioned him over Kakashi instantly complied "s-sensei cant believe your alive" minato smiled and then frowned punching Kakashi in the chest before spinning in a half circle and elbowing him in the side of the head sending him sprawling to the floor were minatos right leg caught him kicking him into the air before he jumped spun in a from flip and slammed both heels of his feet into Kakashi's back slamming him to the floor

Minato said in a low tone "that is for ignoring my final wish when you were my last student… I was counting on you" he turned to Sarutobi again "all of my belongings all of them are to be returned money books everything in two days' time if anything is missing I will take it from whoever is in posetion of it by force if necessary.." he then grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled while Naruto was looking at him with stars in his eyes

"Let's go show you your new home Naruto-kun" he then flashed away leaving a Hokage who called a council meeting and started searching for all of minatos belongings with shadow clones

Minato arrived at the gates of his house and with a single swipe of blood entered his estates grounds he smiled wide at the sight of his home "welcome home Naruto kun" the boy was simply staring in awe at the house in front of him

A large two story building with two windows on the bottom floor with a dark red wood door in the middle with stone steps in front the top of the house had reflective glass lining the entirety of the front making it look almost like a mirror to Naruto

The roof looked like bent tiles lining it into a wide triangle formation between the reflective glass and the roof a large circle with the uzu swirl and in the middle of it a trident to Naruto's right he saw a octagon shaped house with white washed walls and a few windows it was single story and the roof was a spiral that seemed to have a point almost like a whirlpool in reverse

On Naruto's left he saw a small pond with koi fish in it while beside it a small bench sat and flowers littered the small area everything from roses to a blue petaled flower with black dots

Naruto could see some more things behind the house but couldn't figure out what they looked like from the main house hiding most of their bulk

He turned to minato and said "d-dad is this seriously my house?" minato nodded with a smile "i left this house for you in my will you were to receive it on your sixth birthday….. Before then Kakashi was supposed to take you in and you were to be trained by Jiraiya of the sannin"

Naruto frowned "oh I met that guy once he gave me this book with pervy stuff in it kurenai-chan burned it" minato laughed shaking his head before pulling Naruto to the front door and putting a bit more blood on the seal to its left by the doorknob

He pushed it open and Naruto instantly ran inside before freezing, he was standing in a pauler like room it was large and a circle the floor was hardwood polished to a shiny brown with a marble staircase in front of him that lead to the top were a black and red banister waited and split off to either side of the house behind the banister he could see the windows from the front went all the way around and were indeed one way mirror like windows except they let in all the light like a normal window

In the center of the room he saw a solid white piano that was quite large in size and a kitchen through a swinging door to his left

To his right he saw a sitting room with black leather couches all placed to face each other with a small round table in the middle

Naruto was about to run off again but minato stopped him "we will explore some more later right now I want you to head upstairs pick a room the master bedroom is still mine sorry Naruto-kun but I am the oldest no?" Naruto shrugged "who CARES this place is AWESOME!" he started running around the large circular room before dashing upstairs and looking in every room minato heard him shouting and chuckled at his bright attitude 'I guess he is still quite young amazed at the little things'

Minato turned into the sitting room and draped his cloak over the back of the couch before sighing and heading to the bathroom he had in his bedroom 'so much to fucking do I can't believe that fucking monkey spit on my will'

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_with Kurenai-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kurenai was in her kitchen cooking while humming a tune to herself her day was going good so far but her mind kept on wondering back to Naruto she was trying to stay focused but with the cunning exams in a mere three weeks she was becoming worried

'what if I lose one of them?' she thought absently to herself with a small frown adorning her face 'if i lost one of them I would be devastated making this decision is tough…' she sighed slightly before putting the finishing touches on the food and distributing it between three plates

With a quick roll of her shoulders and neck to loosen herself up slightly she grabbed all three plates balancing one on her forearm perfectly and made her way to the table were Hana and Anko were waiting

Anko was giddy and couldn't sit still apparently the preparations for the chunnin exams were exciting her "Anko-chan please calm down and eat" Anko pouted "aww but kuri-chan I am so excited they are allowing me to throw them in my forest for FIVE DAYS! I am going to have a field day with this.."

Kurenai shook her head before taking a small bite of her food and chewing slowly savoring the sweet taste but was interrupted by Anko again "that reminds me kuri-chan how did your teams second c ranked go?" Kurenai sighed before placing her chopstick down softly on her plate and saying "it was a simple assist mission for chunnin level ninja with two gennin squads and jounin hatake-kakashi however we encountered a problem when Zabuza appeared.."

Anko broke her chopsticks "the seven swordsmen bloody demon of the mist zabuza? I always wanted to meet that guy" Kurenai shook her head with a small smile "well good luck Anko-chan naruto killed him.." anko's jaw hit the table "your joking the gaki did?"

Kurenai smiled with a nod making Anko lean forward "how I want details all of them now!" Hana also sat her chopsticks down and listened intently with a raised eyebrow it was not every day a gennin kills an a ranked missing ninja

Kurenai sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair "well we fought two times.. the first a joint effort on everybody's part hurt him and made him flee with the help of an accomplice. But it was the second fight that was bad"

Anko was gripping the table and leaning forward so far she was an inch from Kurenai's face making the woman smile slightly "the client was building a bridge to connect nami to the land of fire.. Well the business giant Gato did not enjoy his business being lessoned so much and hired Zabuza to kill the man.."

She shook her head slightly "we arrived at the bridge and Zabuza started toying with us.. Naruto and Sasuke were handling his apprentice who was in these mirrors throwing loads of senbon at them but zabuza caught me and shoved a drug down my throat effectively paralyzing me while he pinned Kakashi to the bridge with his sword"

She stopped here and looked off to the side for a moment "I did not get to see it… but Naruto tapped into its chakra. He did not like what Zabuza was saying he was going to do to me…from what Kakashi described Naruto beat him around the bridge and ran his fist through his apprentices chest to his shoulder… he then beat zabuza to death and tossed him in the ocean.. then gato and his thugs showed up around two hundred men and the tyrant himself and he killed them all in less than a minute he killed every single one of Gatos men the bridge was so bloody…" she shook her head "anyways he passed out right after and I could move somewhat again and helped him back to the house… "

Anko was drooling at an image in her head of Naruto covered in the blood of his opponents with wild hair and menacing eyes with no shirt on and a kunai in his hand licking the blood off of the tip she shivered slightly "ah god I think I am going to marry this gaki.."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and shook her head "sorry Anko-chan but he is taken" she said with a wink and a shake of her chopsticks making Anko frown "aww! Damnit kuri-chan it's with that Hinata girl isn't it damn gaki and her always spending time together"

Kurenai giggled and shook her head "why not ask him?" she shrugged before Hana spoke up "so Naruto killed almost three hundred people for his first kill?" Kurenai nodded and took another bite of food before sipping her tea lightly "yeah he was pretty torn up about it…"

Hana blushed lightly and coughed "well I must say that is quite the impressive feat" Kurenai at this point was getting annoyed "are you both just turned on by the sight of him covered in other peoples blood?" Anko nodded instantly before zoning out again and drooling before whispering lightly "I would do so many things to him if he looked like that right now.."

Hana nodded "if he could do that he has to be pure alpha I could see it perfectly a god on the battlefield leaving no survivors…." She finished with a dreamy sigh making Kurenai shake her head "like I said before Hana to Anko he is taken good luck"

Hana shrugged "then I will have to steal him away from the hyuuga! "She stated boldly Kurenai shook her head "he is not dating her" this caught both of their attention "so who is it!" both said in unison she just smiled and sipped her tea again "find out anko-chan hana-chan"

Anko was about to demand an answer when there was a knock at the door making Kurenai get up and pull the door open to see an Anbu with a bear mask "Kurenai-yuhi you have been requested to an audience with the Hokage at once it is concerning Naruto"

He handed her a scroll stating the official summons before vanishing in a body flicker Kurenai instantly went to her room and got dressed before flickering away leaving the two women in her house

_-_-_-_council chambers five minutes before the summons_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

WE MUST NOT LET THE DEMON ENTER THE EXAMS HE WILL STUNT UCHIHA_SAMAS PROGRESS" Danzo sat at one end were the Hokage usually sat and looked at the civilian council a moment before sighing "apparently minato has cheated death and claimed Naruto as his son… we cannot do much"

A fat merchant by the name of dirzel stood and shouted "FINE THEN USE YOUR CONNECTIONS LEAK THIS INFORMATION TO IWA AND I WILL COMMISION A PROTECTION MISSION TO THE SMALL TOWN TURIKAKU TELL THEM HE WIL BE THERE IN THREE DAYS TIME AND IS FREE GAME!" Danzo got a glint in his eye "_well if I did that then we could lose the boy as an asset in any war we may face.. but on the other hand maybe minato will slip up and I will be able to gain access to his home and retrieve his clans secrets_" he said to himself

Danzo nodded "go and commission the mission ask for him specifically and do not linger to long just go home send your wife to ask for the mission make it a c rank say you need protection from bandits and word around the village is that he can handle himself go now quickly I must send my own message"

Danzo then vanished leaving a smirking council in his wake

(Kurenai in the Hokage's office five minutes after the incident in the chambers)

"what is going on with Naruto-kun Hokage sama" Kurenai asked instantly once she was in the room only to see Naruto there as well with a raised eyebrow and to her surprise the fourth Hokage standing behind him with his hand on Naruto's shoulder

She instantly held her hands in the ram sign before saying "kai" but nothing happened making her blink "m-minato-san is Kushina-chan with you?" minato shook his head sadly "I am afraid not Kurenai-san but I see you have grown quite well in my absence.." she blushed lightly and Naruto elbowed minato in the stomach as hard as he could "stop flirting with my girlfriend tou-san"

Minato was rubbing his stomach before he raised an eyebrow "when did you start dating Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked completely surprised at the information "Naruto smiled and rubbed his head "on the wave mission jiji I don't know something just…..clicked"

Kurenai smiled and tilted her head slightly "why am I here the Anbu said it was concerning Naruto-kun" Hiruzen sighed heavily and shook his head "a merchants wife who is completely against Naruto has requested his presence on a mission and only him… for protection from bandits and other low level people"

Kurenai widened her eyes "but hokage-sama you can't be serious in sending him you know it has to be a trap" Hiruzen sighed again and rubbed his temples lightly "I know Kurenai-chan but they bypassed me when I denied it and went to the fire daimyo…it is out of my hands"

Kurenai balled her hands into fists "and why am I here then if I can't help him" Hiruzen shook his head "I am going to send two Anbu to watch his back… don't worry about that.. You are here on minato-kun's request…"

Kurenai turned to minato who smiled "well Kurenai-san Naruto here told me you were his sensei and I wanted to let you know he would be receiving clan training for the next three weeks in preparation for the exams.. this trip to a small town near iwa should take no longer than four days… so he won't be attending team practice but you are more than welcome to come to his estate which is my old estate and observe if you wish to do so"

Kurenai blinked before shaking her head "scare me with a fucking Anbu summons for a simple message that could have been delivered with a summon? I would put you in a genjutsu of Kakashi and gai fucking in front of the sunset genjutsu he loves so much"

Minato's eyes widened "you wouldn't" she glared and started hand seals before Minato flashed away making her stop and smile at Naruto who instantly walked over and pulled her into a hug were she slouched slightly so her head was on his chest and both arms were around him "come back to me….Naruto-kun" he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair "but of course Kurenai-chan I couldn't leave the woman I love so soon could i?" he said gently in a low tone so only she could hear before placing a finger under her chin and kissing her lightly when she looked at him

He smiled and pulled away from the embrace before nodding to Hiruzen then flickering away Kurenai watched him leave before sighing heavily "if he dies old man…" she let the threat hang in the air before vanishing as well

_-_-_-_-the next morning at the front gate to the village_-_-_-_-_-

Naruto arrived twenty minutes early to the gate the sun was barely rising and the sky was just becoming illuminated being a dark blue in color almost black the stars were missing however so he knew it was morning

It was not long before the merchant showed up with nothing but a backpack and walked past Naruto not even stopping to speak that was fine with Naruto seeing as how he was willingly walking into an ambush at least he had the Anbu tailing him

The trip was uneventful no bandits and almost no conversation at night camp was set and Naruto would make clones to stand guard on the campground and his tent to thwart any hasty attempts on his life if the client got sick of waiting the suspense was killing him he never knew when an attack was coming just that it was and he to be on guard..

When they reached the small town the man he was escorting said in a flat voice "go and do whatever it id brats do I will be a few hours with my negotiations" Naruto simply vanished in a body flicker leaving a grinning merchant behind

Naruto wondered aimlessly through the small town grabbed some ramen in a small stand and checked into a motel and unsealed some simple things toothbrush paste things along this line until he sighed heavily and brushed his teeth before sending a clone out to find the client and follow him around for a while and make sure he didn't get in any trouble before hoping in the bed and passing out for a quick nap

However he was grabbed and had a ration infused punch delivered to the side of his head instantly knocking him out cold

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Undisclosed location later that night-_-_-_-_-_

Naruto woke to the sight of a very dimly lit room, he was confused to as he got here but quickly came to realize his situation with the flash of earlier events making themselves known in his memories and he immediately began struggling against the restraints.

Before he had a chance to think of some cunning escape plan a group of four entered the room and with a blinding flash the lights were on revealing his captors' faces.

The three taller of the group were your average looking shinobi with no real distinguishing marks or tattoos while the shorter of them was a tad more unique in his appearance, he had white hair that was balding with a knot tied in the back with a long goatee.

The man was very short for his age and had a rather large nose that looked badly sun burnt with four small moles around the tip, he wore a set of green Kage robes with a large red cape with gold trimmings but the most defining feature that all four of them shared were the Iwagakure shinobi headbands tied over various parts of each person.

"Ah good you are awake." The short man said with a wicked grin across his face. "I hope you are finding your lodgings acceptable." He continued while the other three started to laugh.

Naruto didn't seem to be paying him any attention as his gaze was locked on his restraints, he was bound in chains that suspending him along the furthest wall to the back of the room in an 'X' fashion and was stripped down to his underpants.

The young blond was brought from his meaningless escape attempts with a hard kick to his gut via a now irritated short elderly ninja, "Stop ignoring me!" the older man yelled as he slowly hovered to the floor.

The other three were laughing harder but now it seemed to be pointed more at their leader than their captive which didn't go unnoticed by the balding shinobi, "Cut out that noise or you join him!" he yelled while shaking a bit in anger.

After recovering from the oddly powerful kick Naruto eyed the short man "Where am I, who the fuck are you and why the hell am I nearly naked!?" he asked with an irritated and slightly pained tone.

"In that order you are in a very secure location, I am the Tsuchikage and we confiscated all of your gear upon arrival." The now named Kage of Iwa said with another grin before jumping up to chest level and roughly backhanding Naruto across the face. "Now show some respect to your elder's brat!" he finished with a few tick marks present on his brow and forehead.

Upon impact a small sliver of blood made its way from Naruto's' lips much to the joy of the Iwa shinobi.

"What the hell do you want you senile little shit?" Naruto growled out making the other men in the room widen their eyes in fear.

The temperature in the room felt like it dropped a few degrees and Naruto was already starting to regret his choice of words a bit.

The Tsuchikage leveled a sadistic glare on the young blond that would make a certain pineapple purple haired kunoichi proud "How about we start with revenge on the son of Minato Namikaze and move on from there." The man said with a look could be compared to someone who just struck a huge jackpot in some gambling hall.

"H-How do you know about that!?" Naruto demanded now growing increasingly worried that something bad is about to happen to him.

"We have our ways brat." The vertically challenged Kage said with a smirk as he left the room leaving the fearful blond with the other three who all had a similar expression plastered across their faces.

With an aura of death surrounding the trio they slowly made their way to the bound blond and began unpacking some sinister looking tools and equipment which made Naruto sweat a bit.

"What are you—" he was cut off from his questions as a fist collided with his nose and with a crunch managed to break it earning yell from Naruto.

With a smirk each person grabbed a large blunt object ranging from clubs to hammers and with a roar started beating down on Naruto's' limbs until the bones shattered or dislocated, being a ninja Naruto knew something like this could have happened eventually so relying on his willpower alone he refused to let another yell or scream escape his lips throughout the beatings.

The process repeated itself for what seemed like forever to the blond with the occasional break when his tormentors got tired but unfortunately for the battered blond they didn't stop for very long before the beatings started again and continued until Naruto finally lost his grip on consciousness and passed out from the pain.

Though the relief of a forced sleep was pleasant it was also very brief, as a result of Naruto becoming unresponsive he would painfully be brought back to reality by a surge of Raiton chakra forcing its way into his system which was extremely painful.

Once awake and fully aware of his surroundings Naruto noticed that the previous three had been replaced by a single woman clad in a red battle kimono with a single extended sleeve and was covered with a dark brown vest similar to a Jounin variant.

The woman stood before him with a large pair of pliers in her right hand and the same sadistic grin on her face.

Before a single word could be said the woman quickly placed the pliers over the big toe nail on his right foot and with a vicious tug along with a muffle yell from Naruto the toenail tore free from his flesh followed by blood leaking from the new wound.

Smirking at his obvious pain she continued her denailing until every finger and toenail were gone but she was left unsatisfied by the fact that he had not screamed once during the process.

"Well well, it seems you are a lot tougher than any genin your age should be." The woman said with her tone leaking irritation. "I guess we will have to just try harder now won't we?" she asked as she placed the pliers down on a small table before picking up a scalpel.

"You know you have the most beautiful pair of eyes." She continued with the same sadistic grin she held throughout the session. "I want them…"

Without a moment of hesitation she plunged the surgical knife into his left eye are started to cut it away from the socket and with a sickening squelching noise the eye was torn free from his head.

With pain overcoming will power the young blond let out a blood curdling scream of pain that even had his torturer shivering from the sudden outburst.

"That's what I want to hear! SCREAM FOR ME!" she shouted in pure uncontrolled joy as she plunged the blade into his other eyes and with a similar squelch she completely removed his ability to see while the pain once more cut off his connection to consciousness as his head fell limp to the side.

"Well we can't be having that now can we?" she said while placing her new trophies into a jar filled with preservative gels before removing a Iwa headband from the front left pocket of her vest.

Once in hand she started pumping Katon chakra into the metal plate until it glowed a bright red, she raised his head and parted and hair from his face and with a quick application of pressure she slammed the red hot plate into his forehead branding him with the symbol of his fathers' worst enemy.

The reaction was instantaneous as Naruto shot his head up and screamed long and hard while she tied the band tightly around his head and left the room to get her leader.

However fate decided against it as she was shoved against a wall hard causing blood to shoot from her mouth before a fist connected with the side of her head followed by a knee to her gut and finally an axe kick sending her to the ground

Above her stood a man with glowing red eyes black hair and a snarling visage his black cloak with red clouds was open revealing his cloths beneath it and he looked pissed she felt fear trickle into her system before she said "w-why are you here Itachi! We heard you defected!" Itachi smirked then snarled again and brought his foot to her chest sending her sailing into the wall where he pumped large amounts of chakra into a katon ability "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" a large fireball expelled from his mouth and ignited her on the ground making her scream and flicker away as fast as possible

Itachi glared ate the spot she formally resided before turning to Naruto and his eyes softened instantly before he unchained the boys arms and legs before bofyflickering away to the nearby forest and taking off at full speed through the trees back in the direction of Konoha

-_-_-_- in Konoha three hours before Itachi's rescue-_-_-_-_-

Minato was standing above Danzo his hand gripping the man's neck while he gripped minatos arm trying to make him release him around them the entire civilian council laid sprawled and dead blood permitted the area and minatos gaze was hard enough to cut diamond

"I want to know Danzo were my son is if you don't tell me I will end your pathetic excuse for a life" the shinobi council was in a corner with fear in their eyes blood covered minatos jacket and his eyes held so much hate something they had never seen on the once calm and collected shinobi

Danzo laughed and spit some blood in minatos face causing the young Hokage to knee him in the nose effectively breaking it with a snap before flipping him over his shoulder and pinning him to the ground a tri pronged kunai placed at his throat "I won't ask you again Danzo…and once your dead and that seal wears off.. I will kill every one of your root agents until I make them re-learn the meaning of **FEAR!**" he shouted in his face making Danzo chuckle again

"your son is dead I sent an agent to speak to their kage and inform them of his lineage… they hailed me as a god when I told them I would have him delivered to them PERSONILLY AND YOU CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT!" Danzo said bringing his cane from the floor and smacking minato in the side of the head with it before the bandages covering his arm fell to the floor revealing three sharingan eyes in the arm and a face on the shoulder it was a sickly looking color while the ones on his face fell away revealing a sharingan there as well

He snarled and said "come on you brat let me show you how to respect your elders!" he spat out as he flashed through some hand seals and shouted "FUUTON!: Kaze Kiri no Jutsu" a large amount of chakra expelled from his mouth before forming a drill like move of pure wind shooting at minato who simply held up one of his kunai in its path and pointed another at Danzo using his space time barrier to redirect the attack back at him

Danzo cursed and was forced to jump away only to have minato above him holding a tri pronged kunai and a rasengan in his hand he whispered "rasengan" and slammed it into Danzo's chest knocking him to the ground and shattering his breast plate blood shot from the wound and splashed minatos face only for the Danzo beneath him to vanish

Minato snarled and stood from his place on the ground were his hand had grinded against the council room floor and kicked a dead council member away from him as Danzo appeared from the wall and shot another Kaze Kiri no Jutsu at minato that he simply dodged and let it collide with the wall behind him

He grinned as he noticed the eye on Danzo's arm close "I see… so you can only elude me three more times… I am going to enjoy killing you Danzo I hated you when I was Hokage I hated you in the war and I hate you now" minato tossed twelve tri pronged kunai around the room before closing his eyes

The world went dark around him and all he could see was his kunai in every corner of the room he pulsed his chakra to each one making it light up slightly he could feel their presence and he loved it "Danzo would you like to see why iwa is afraid of me? Would you like to see how I was on the battlefield?" he grinned so crazily Danzo flinched before his body exploded with a purple chakra and he vanished yellow flashed started permitting the area obscuring everyone's vision until Danzo screamed and a kunai as shoved into his good arm

Minato then kicked him in the head sending him sprawling before he shouted "Raiton: Rairyu no Tatsumaki!" two dragons shot from the ground made of wind and electricity spiraling around each other and blowing the top off the council chambers letting the dimming light of the day show through minato pointed to Danzo and both dragons spun around each other at high speeds before coming from either side of Danzo with mouths agape

Danzo went to dodge but noticed minato coming up the middle and realized he had no other choice he slammed the arm with the face on it to the ground and let a large tree grow around himself effectively blocking the attack from hitting him but to everyone surprise they just turned and went up the tree swirling around it in a spiral pattern before minato said "Suiton: Grand Water Fall Technique" he tossed a water pitcher into the air followed by a few canteens that exploded and the water spiraled around him before shooting out and colliding with the tree as the ration dragons ignited it blowing the tree sky high as it ignited from the intensity of the attack

Danzo's arm was attached to the tree so he slashed downward cutting the connection before jumping away but was not fast enough and got caught in the current being electrocuted heavily making his body spasm rapidly before he vanished as well

At this point the shinobi council was gaping at the fight and trying to find a safe way to exit before they got caught in the crossfire even the ever stotic hyuuga and aburmure clans were sweating and darting their eyes everywhere looking for an escape fear creeping into their systems

It was not long before Danzo appeared again stepping into the room as his arm looked badly damaged and another sharingan eye closed minato still held his hate filled glare on Danzo as Anbu arrived and surrounded the room there were around a hundred of them but none of them interfered they just watched this was above their level

Minato was pissed gripping his kunai so hard his knuckled were white before he released it at Danzo making the man jump away only for the kunai to impact the wall next to hiashi hyuuga's head making him jump away in fear

Minato growled and flashed to the kunai closest to Danzo picking it up and throwing it at him then flashing to all of the others and throwing them in every direction Danzo could run too

Danzo dimply grabbed his kunai from the air and threw it straight up while minato growled and flashed to the one above him and with a front flip said "Oodama Rasengan!" a rasengan forms above minatos head before he pumped chakra into it until it was the size of his body he then growled and shoved it below him to the room everyone was in making all the Anbu jump away and the shinobi council body flicker

Danzo went to leave as well but was restrained by three kage bunshin "TAKE THIS!" minato shouted and shoved the giant spiral sphere into the ground where he was standing causing the earth to shake as he held the move for over a minute shoving it forcefully into the earth below him destroying the walls of the council room and boring a hole into the ground

Danzo was caught in the attack being unable to move and had to resort to use one of his last two eyes before he walked out of the attack minato was panting lightly but still snarling at the man before him who had torn cloths and some blood on his body but otherwise looked fine

Danzo laughed shaking his head at minatos foolishness "THE GREAT FOURTH HOKAGE EVERYONE DENYING YOU SAFTY FOR HIS BRAT OF A SON! YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE TITLE HOKAGE!" he didn't get to finish seeing as how in his ranting fifteen Anbu surrounded him and pierced him with their blades before minato flashed in front of him and shoved a rasengan into his chest causing him to spit up blood and minatos arm to fly through his chest coming out the other side unable to use his last eye seeing as how one of the swords went through it

Minato whispered to the dying man "that is for my son you bastard" he then ripped his arm from Danzo's chest with a sickening squelching noise he turned to see a lot of civilians looking at him in fear and he snarled at them before walking past everyone to the Hokage tower

Everyone parted for him nobody wanted to face his wrath

-_-_-_-_-_-_with Itachi_-_-_-_-_-_-

Itachi was inside the leaf village in Naruto's apartment and he was trying to figure out a way to contact minato and let him know the situation without being attacked his brain was racking itself trying to find out a posability

However he stopped when he heard Naruto stir and went over to him instantly

Naruto heard his steps and started crying tears running down his face silently "just finish me you fucking cowards" he stated in a choked voice lacking from any form of liquid the last few days

Itachi cringed and said in a soft tone "I won't kill you Naruto-kun…" Naruto's head snapped to Itachi "i-itachi-nii" Itachi smiled unseen to Naruto "hey Naruto-kun… I need a way to contact your dad without being attacked we are in your apartment do you have anyway?"

Naruto nodded slightly and shivered from the pain it caused him "i-in the closet there is a seal on the wall behind my cloths take me there and place my hand on it" Itachi nodded and pulled Naruto up lightly draping one arm on his shoulder to help him stay in place before doing as he said

He placed Naruto's hand gently on the seal and said "there you go Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled and channeled a small amount of chakra to the seal the effects were instant as minato appeared in the room in a black t shirt and his usual jeans

He saw Naruto and Itachi and tensed only for Naruto to look in his direction and smile "t-tou-san Itachi-nii is a good guy don't mess with him he saved me" minato physically relaxed before rushing over and pulling Naruto into a hug making the boy winch from the pain his ribs were causing him "t-tou san my ribs really hurt"

Minato let him go instantly while Itachi helped him to the bed "Naruto-kun were are the eyes I gave you that night?" Naruto smiled again "I kept them safe like you asked Itachi-nii in the closet right side fake floorboard a sealing scroll bring it to me"

Itachi nodded and retrieved the scroll handing it to Naruto who blindly sat it on his bed unrolled it and channeled a small amount of chakra into it causing a bunch of small jars to appear holding full and incomplete sharingan eyes

Itachi nodded and started looking through them before he landed on the ones he was looking for and sealed the rest back putting the eyes back were Naruto had them

"minato-san I need a doctor you can trust. And I need him now before the optic nerves heal from the state they are in to transplant these eyes now otherwise his shinobi career is over" minato who was looking at his sons state in full blown anger nodded instantly "I will have one here in fifteen minutes" he then vanished leaving a small afterimage that vanished after

Itachi turned back to Naruto with a sad smile and sat next to him "its goanna be alright Naruto-kun I promise you" Naruto nodded before slipping back into unconsciousness his body beaten and tired

A LOT FUCKING HAPPENED THIS CHAPTER WOO! Love this one man thanks to zach (aka future-forgotten) for help with the torture and shit and hope you enjoyed it! Also kami and Shinigami won't be making ANY more appearances apparently some people assumed they would be apart of the story now NOPE have a good one guys hope this long chapter made up for a week without one _


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto woke to a blaring light making him cringe lightly before groaning audibly and sitting up with a hand on his forehead feeling the bandages surrounding his eyes he slowly started to unravel them before letting his eyes adjust to the rooms light

He groaned again and looked to his right to see Kurenai sleeping peacefully 'huh she must have heard I was back and came over after the doctors left…' he thought before slowly shaking her awake making her eyes flitter open before he smiled at her lightly

"Kurenai-chan….good morning beautiful" she smiled lightly and stretched out across the bed before moaning lightly from the sensation of tight muscles lessening slightly before pulling Naruto down into a kiss he greedily returned

When she broke the kiss and opened her eyes to see Naruto's sharingan with a single tome she blinked before placing a hand on his cheek and tracing a finger around them "sharingan.." she whispered lightly making Naruto smile and grab her hand lightly kissing it

"Yeah the mission was a bust like you knew it was going to be…. I still don't know what happened to my Anbu support but apparently iwa hates tou-san enough to torture his kid" Naruto gave an involuntary shudder before sighing and kissing Kurenai's knuckles "I missed you Kurenai-chan"

She smiled and pulled him flush on top of her wrapping her arms and legs around him "good then stay in bed with me all day" Naruto smiled and ran his hands slowly up her body from her legs that were bare past her panty covered mound and under her shirt trailing his fingers slowly across her skin making her moan lightly under him

But Naruto smiled simply and kissed her again before groping her lightly "I would love nothing more kuri-chan…. But tou-san is probrobly waiting on me and I need to see Itachi-nii" Kurenai's eyes widened when Naruto said this "i-itachi is here?" Naruto nodded and pointed to his eyes "how did you think I got replacements?" she blinked "replacements? They aren't yours?" Naruto frowned "no who told you they were?"

She frowned before releasing Naruto before sitting up making his hands fall from her body much to his displeasure "I need to have a talk with minato" she said angrily and pulled her pants on that Naruto noticed were simple civilan cloths but she never got a chance as Itachi walked in and made her freeze

He chuckled "damn you brat you really did steal my girlfriend you bastard" Naruto chuckled and climbed out of bed bumping fists with the uchiha before him "hey in my defense you and her were broken up like forever before me and her started dating so shove it"

Itachi laughed harder while Naruto walked over to Kurenai and wrapped his arms around her from behind placing his chin on her shoulder and looking at Itachi "what do you need Itachi-nii?"

The uchiha whipped a tear from his eye "I am leaving actually Naruto-kun" Kurenai broke her stupor "w-why are you here Itachi you are an s ranked criminal" Itachi smiled and shook his head "I am the one who saved Naruto-kun from iwa and replaced his eyes… minato is allowing me to leave Naruto knows why"

Naruto nodded with a smile and tightened his hold on Kurenai making her relax into him slightly until Itachi took a step forward and placed a glass pane on the ground with a single button "give that to Sasuke for me please Naruto.." Naruto nodded with a smile still on his face while Itachi tossed Naruto a scroll and his old Anbu mask and vanished

Naruto pulled his arms away from Kurenai a moment to catch both objects before placing the mask on his head sideways and opening the scroll too see basics of the sharingan level one and a description Naruto smiled and shook his head before turning his head around and placing a soft kiss on Kurenai's neck startling the stunned woman

He nuzzled into her neck in the same spot making her sigh and lean into him further while Naruto pocketed the scroll "want a massage kuri-chan?" she moaned at the mere thought of it and Naruto grinned before making a clone to close the door as he pulled her shirt over her head and she pushed the jeans off before laying down Naruto got straight to work

Outside the room down the hall a ways minato started hearing moans and froze mid step before his mind caught up to him and he smiled before going over a few documents he got from an Anbu a few moments before he was due to take up the kage mantle in a week and the chunnin exams started in three so he had almost no time to start Naruto's training

He also had to show Naruto the estates library and jutsu the ones he created and the ones he leered throughout his life from the third Jiraiya and even Kushina while he had to also give him his Uzumaki heritage and Kushina's items left for him but he was kind of hesitant to do so seeing as how he was almost positive Naruto was going to do the same for her as him when he found out

Only problem in minatos mind was Kushina's body was not placed under stasis in fact hers was burned like all Uzumaki corpses are making him sigh he was really looking forward to seeing his wife again

He also had the sharingan matter Itachi said he gave Naruto a scroll detailing the basics and theory while Naruto himself would have to go and get help from the uchiha clan from what he heard he was decent friends with the boy there and the boy's mother

Minato sighed again and sat down on a chair he had in his bedroom before looking at a picture of him and Kushina in his office when they first got married 'kushi-chan..'

Back in Naruto's room unknown to the frustrations his father was feeling Naruto has his hands slowly running the length of Kurenai's nude body beneath him with warming oil as he eased her sore muscles slowly making her moan beneath him making him grow excited from the sound

He had been at it for a little over fifteen minutes and could tell she was about to fall asleep again so he stopped and leaned down so his chest was on her back slightly kissing her neck right under the chin and whispering "kuri-chan…" she moaned and shifted slightly rubbing her ass along his dick making it pulse and jump slightly

He smiled as he ran a hand down between her legs and slid a finger into her pussy noticing it was quite wet making him smile "want to go further kuri-chan? I am sure tou-san can wait a few minutes

He didn't get a verbal response but she did push her ass back and bump into his dick before shaking her hips once making him groan and grin before he ran his hands to her legs and spread them picking her up slightly she was still lying face down so he said "alright kuri-chan but we have to make it quick don't want tou-san coming in my room do we?"

He then proceeded to push his length into her quickly inciting a long moan from her until he started thrusting

Outside the room minato sighed again as the moans increased in intensity making him grumble about noisy brats getting more action than him before making his coffee for the day in the kitchen and starting breakfast

Not twenty minutes later did Naruto appear with a shit eating grin and a blushing Kurenai beside him minato sighed and shook his head "you two are loud man it's too early for all that" Naruto chuckled and smiled widely before shrugging and pulling Kurenai flush against him making her blush deepen "sorry tou-san I do technically own the house.."

Minato grumbled before taking a sip of his coffee and looking at Kurenai "do you need to help Sasuke or Hinata the next two weeks?" she shook her head while minato nodded "good you're going to help me then Naruto's eyes have the ability to cast genjutsu with no problem you are going to help me utilize this while Sasuke is with us even if he was against the idea of learning genjutsu to an extent"

Kurenai nodded instantly while Naruto let her go and rolled his shoulders "anyways tou-san I need to head to the uchiha district anyways Itachi gave me the basics but I would rather let them know I have a pair of their eyes.." minato nodded "smart choice"

Naruto turned to Kurenai and pulled her into another kiss before he stepped back picked up the thing for Sasuke Itachi left and body flickered away Kurenai turned to minato and sighed "I am going to go get ready for the next few weeks guess I'll just crash here"

Minato laughed "I am so glad I have privacy seals man if you guys keep me up all night I am going to be pissed"

Kurenai had the decency to blush and turn away before flickering off leaving a chuckling minato who instantly sobered up when he thought of all the things he had to do today "damn fuckin responsibility's.."

**_Naruto_**

Naruto walked up to the main house of the uchiha and wrapped on the door heavily it didn't take but a few seconds for Mikoto to open the door and blink in surprise at Naruto standing there he smiled when he noticed she was wearing his cloak he had made for her

"miko-chan!" she smiled wider "hey naru-kun why are you here" Naruto grinned he had his eyes lidded till now but sighed "umm can I come in?" he asked smiling at the woman in front of him who nodded and stepped to the side allowing him entry

Naruto walked in and sat on the couch with no trouble until she sat across from him and crossed her legs in front of her giving him her full attention Naruto smiled at her again before opening his eyes all the way showing her his sharingan and making her gasp lightly

She blinked a few times before hers spun to life to detect any genjutsu and instantly gasped again "n-Naruto-kun what happened" Naruto frowned grimly and sighed "I was asked personally for a mission by a merchant a week ago.." she nodded "yeah I heard" Naruto frowned and shook his head "I was supposed to have Anbu support it was a trap I walked into.. Still don't know what happened to them"

She frowned and leaned forward as he went on "anyways iwa captured me… thought it would be fun to torture me to get back at tou-san apparently the council leaked the info and they were not too happy…" Mikoto's eyes widened before she whispered "that must be why he got rid of them.." Naruto blinked "what do you mean" she shook her head "after you finish go on"

Naruto nodded and shuddered involuntarily "well they started torturing me and at first it was not to much I handled it easily beatings and blunt objects small cuts across my body one even poured oil on me when he learned of my advanced healing….but then she came"

He closed his eyes and shook his head "she used pliers to pull all of my nails from my hands…. One by one she ripped them out of my body and I bared through it a few grunts but I wouldn't give her the pleasure…I did my best to keep quiet" he froze for a moment "she didn't like that much… so she took my eyes from me.."

He said shuddering again "she got the reaction she wanted.." Mikoto looked horrified so did Sasuke who was standing in the doorway now listening "but then someone showed up I never expected to see again. Itachi"

Mikoto gasped again and Sasuke growled in the doorway making Naruto turn and nod him over the young uchiha instantly complied before Naruto handed him the piece of glass Itachi left "press the button and listen to the whole message… it's from him to you he told me to beg you to listen"

Sasuke was about to press the button until he saw Naruto's eyes "why do you have the sharingan?" Naruto smiled a bit "Itachi gave them to me.."Sasuke growled again but Naruto sighed and nodded to the glass pane "watch the message please"

Sasuke grumbled and sat down Mikoto coming over and sitting next to Sasuke so both of them had a good view of the pane

Sasuke pressed the button and an image of Itachi sat there his black eyes staring blankly at the pane before he spoke "_hey there…little brother"_ Sasuke growled again before Itachi went on

"_I know I am the last person on earth you want to see at the moment and I understand that but listen please.. minato here made this thing able to record video messages amazing what seals can do but this is not the time for that..i am going to explain my actions to you and hopefully you can tell kaa-san for me.."_

Sasuke glared at the glass while Naruto kept watching Mikoto was also interested

"_A week before the massacre..i was called to the Hokage tower a few months in the making tou-san and his council of the uchiha elders of twelve were planning to overthrow the Hokage and put an uchiha in power… for some reason they assumed that it was their right to lead this village when the people did not elect them and the other kages did not see them as leader material….little brother this clan of ours we are arrogant and lazy bastards our eyes allow us to copy almost anything but when it comes to the small things in life we over look them we pride ourselves on our ability to see everything much like the hyuuga clan and their 'all seeing eye' but in reality we are blind in more aspects than others"_

Itachi stopped here a moment and looked to the side a moment seemingly lost in thought before facing the screen again

"_The council gave me a mission… they said that the entirety of the clan was to be eradicated.. I told them only if I could keep you kaa-san and kana they at first would not agree but I told them if they didn't they would have to try and take them out themselves..they agreed soon after and I was on my way… two days later I found my best friend killed and his eyes missing. The grief tore through me like nothing I had ever felt before and my eyes changed that day… finnaly two days later the time came kaa-san was making dinner and I left with the excuse of trinaing tou san was in a meeting across town and all active uchiha had been called back to the village" _he stopped here a moment and sighed heavily before running his hands through his hair

"_I put on my anbu gear packed my bags…loaded myself with weapons and when the clock struck eleven I started I worked my way through our ranks massacring everyone… all the uchiha with sharingans activated had their eyes removed by me I destroyed them instantly except a few pair that I kept in case of an emergency but then I got to our house… you had just gotten home from training I don't know what you were doing until then.. but tou-san and kaa-san were in the room with me.. tou-san pulled kaa-san infront of him as my sword went forword and I almost ended her life.. at the last moment I released my hold on my sword and dropped it before spinning around knocking kaa-san to the floor and shoving my fist into tou-sans neck closing his windpipe before shoving a kunai into his skull…the genjutsu on your was unnecessary..i did it to sell my story and I am sorry… if you still want your revenge fine.. I will stay alive until you're ready and the day you are the fight will be waiting for you..but remember that in the end my love for you and kaa-san little brother is the only reason your breathing my times up I have to go" _

The screen went black and Sasuke's face was completely in shock his mouth was open his eyes wide and unshed tears in his eyes Mikoto's was in a frown as she remembered the night that played out in the past Naruto was just slightly surprised but Itachi's words the night he left all fell into place now

Naruto smiled slightly as he stood and walked out of the house leaving the two uchihas behind while he went down the street slowly walking until he saw Hinata and waved her over "HINATA-CHAN how are you" she smiled and hugged Naruto who returned it instantly before she said "I'm good Naruto-kun… hey want to go get some umm…lunch?" Naruto smiled and nodded walking along with her until they both heard a commotion in a nearby alley and walked over

Naruto was graced with the sight of konohamuru and his gang standing in front of some suna gennin while one was holding him up about o punch him while his sister said "come on Kankuro before Gaara sees us he's just a kid" Kankuro growled "hell no Temari this brat deserves a beating" he went to throw his fist but froze so did Temari when Naruto's arm knocked his down before he backhanded the surprised puppet user across the alley knocking him into a wall were he stayed there slumped to the ground unconscious

Naruto looked at Temari with his sharingan spinning "teach your brother that hitting the Hokage's grandson is stupid and your red headed teammate in the trees is pissing me off with his glare"

Temari instantly stiffened and turned around to see Gaara glaring at her from the tree he was standing in before he flickered in front of Naruto and stared hard "what is your name?" Naruto blinked and held his hand out "Uzumaki Naruto and yours" Gaara looked at Naruto's hand before saying "sabuku no Garra I intend to fight you Uzumaki… do not die before I have the chance mother wants your blood"

In his head he heard kyuu "**mmmhmm seems he is the container for the one tailed shikaku careful kit he is dangerous"** Naruto gave her a mental nod before he raised his head and smiled "Gaara is it well Mr one….." at this both of them widened their eyes "mr nine would love to fight you" Gaara held his head in pain before grabbing Temari and Kankuro and flickering away leaving a confused Hinata but she was happy anyways once Naruto turned to her after konohamuru and his friends ran away and smiled

"okay Hinata-chan lets grab some food so would you like ramen or?" she smiled and pulled him along "I know this place I want to show you it has some awesome food!" he smiled at her enthusiasm before letting her pull him it was nice to see her so happy

Later that night he arrived at home to see his dad at the table with Kurenai going over a paper in front of them without looking up Kurenai said "head on upstairs Naruto training starts at seven am ill join you shortly" Naruto smiled and went upstairs with a smile on his face

**_timeskip three weeks_**

Naruto and his teammates arrived at the academy Naruto saw Hinata had on her cloak he got her while Sasuke did as well only Hinata wore a black t shirt under hers while Sasuke had nothing but a mesh armor shirt on making Naruto chuckle lightly before saying "so guys you ready for this?" both nodded and he smiled "good.. Then let's knock um dead"

He said confidently before striding into the building then right behind him he jogged up the academy steps ignoring a few glares they sent his way he just smiled and flipped them off pissing more than a few civilian's off at his actions

Everyone noticed Naruto's cold attitude outside of his team and people who were close to him he was cold and didn't talk to anyone the villagers who glared got the finger or simply glared back at depending on his mood while ninja who did it got laughed at and ignored pissing them off more than ever

The former Hokage was also on a short leash with him when Naruto had confronted him about his Anbu support he had stated "they returned when you arrived at your destination assuming you would be alright I reprimanded them" Naruto didn't like his answer much and had said as much

His appearance had changed to he had on his headband in its usual spot on his forehead while his arms were covered in bandages from the wrist up his hands had fingerless gloves with seals on them that he refused to explain to anyone his shirt was a mesh one and his cloak was short sleeved and blue and to Sasuke's shock his eyes were their normal blue again his sharingan was not activated making him remember to ask the blond later

Naruto and Sasuke walked onto the second floor Hinata right behind them they noticed the gennin at the door to the wrong room and Naruto told both of them to ignore it and keep going witch they did heading to the third floor were the actual room was before he saw Kurenai and Anko outside the door waiting on them

Naruto smiled widely and hugged Kurenai before kissing her lightly making Anko gape Sasuke seeing it a million times the last few weeks ignored it while Hinata showed shock at the action

He pulled back and she winked "good luck naru-kun Sasuke Hinata" Naruto smiled wide and nodded before Anko glared at Kurenai "you're the one?" she nodded "want to share?" Kurenai's eyes lit up a moment before going back to normal where she smiled and tilted her head "anko-chan come with me a moment.." they both flickered off leaving a confused team who just shrugged it off and walked into the classroom to feel a small amount of ki aimed at them

Naruto looked at Sasuke who smirked and nodded before both closed their eyes Naruto whispered 'kyuu-chan help me out here' and he flooded the room with his ki causing some of the gennin to gasp and start chocking while others started to sweat and shake the only one not effected was the sand gennin in the back glaring at Naruto

"oh this is going to be fun" Naruto stated before he slid the door closed and glared at everyone in the room

It took almost no time for the rest of the teams to show up first was Kakashi's where Kiba shino and sakura walked in sakura instantly squealed and went for Sasuke only for the uchiha to step out of her path making her hit the ground

Then there was a team from kumo making Hinata stiffen beside him but he simply grabbed her hand and gripped it once to give her reassurance there was a boy who was eating a lollipop a sword strapped to his back while next to him a girl dark skinned like the boy and also carrying a sword both had they headbands on their forehead while the last one was light skinned had blonde hair and wore hers around her neck

Naruto nodded to them without much thought and they nodded back maintaining the peace while it lasted then a kiri team walked in there was a short kid with light hair and a sword on his back wrapped in a bandage looking thing he had glasses and he looked nervous beside him stood a short girl looking to be in her teens with bright green eyes and short black hair framing her face and the last kid was mid build slightly tall for his age and had black hair his headband was on his forehead and he was glowering at iwa ninja like they were the worst scum on earth earning him points in Naruto's book instantly

Naruto walked over and held his hand out to the shy looking kid in the front of them "names Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze nice to meet you" he made the boy blink in surprise before shaking his hand and saying in a slightly low tone "Chojuro this is kiri here the boy who has the scowl and here is Chei nice to meet you" Naruto nodded to both before introducing himself to the kiri ninja who gave similer introductions only this was done by the blond girl "samui omoi karui nice to meet you" Naruto nodded and shook their hands as well before smiling and saying "hope to see something interesting from you guys" samuis eyes lit up at this "yeah were going to show you something cool" Naruto just smiled at then before turning around

The next was Asuma's team while Asuma was outside the door glaring at Naruto before getting the finger Ino did the same as sakura while Sasuke gave her the same response then the two started arguing about who would date Sasuke much to the boys annoyance and much to everyone surprise he told them about it

"I would not date either of you.. while Ino you are cute and could very well become a decent girlfriend you lack strength and something that defines you as unique and sakura you're in the same boat nothing you have is worth mentioning unless you count your ass that is still developing your weak as well your voice annoys me and constantly screaming about dating me is pissing me off I'll tell you what…. You two train and in three months whoever wins in a spar I will take on a date and see where it goes but I swear if before that time you approach me I will never speak to you again"

He then turned and walked away leaving to stunned girls and a laughing Naruto and Hinata who were clutching onto each other for stability at least until he heard Shikamaru mutter troublesome and a man with wired hair walked up and said "you guys are really loud…" Naruto turned to him and raised an eyebrow "oh? Well your fuckin funny looking so it doesn't really matter does it?"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes and pulled out some cards "I have some info here if you would like it…." Naruto rose an eyebrow "info huh so what you do this before?" the boy nodded "names kabuto and I have done this seven times" Naruto narrowed his eyes but kabuto went on "any who anyone want some info on anyone?"

Kiba stepped forward "give me Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke uchiha and myself for shits and giggles"

Kabuto rose an eyebrow but complied pulling Sasuke's out first and channeling chakra to it revealing some stats "let's see Sasuke uchiha 27:d ranked missions all success 1c:ranked mission and one c:ranked mission turned into an A ranked mission were his team encountered zabuza of the kiri seven swordsmen and prevailed… huh interesting affinity's fire lightening"

Kabuto pulled another card out and revealed the info "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze….two c ranked missions 27 d ranked missions c rank turned a ranked and huh that's interesting"

Kiba rose an eyebrow "what is?" kabuto started sweating lightly "apparently he killed three hundred bandits Zabuza and his apprentice all in one go on said mission and collected his bounty a few days later… that is interesting how does a fresh gennin beat an a ranked missing ninja said to have fought on par with the former Mizukage?" he shook his head and coughed

"anyways his elements are fire lightening and wind and his ninjutsu is quite high taijutsu is decent and speed is unknown…"

He pulled another card from the stack and channeled it stats popping into place "kiba your stats are thirteen d ranked missions one c ranked mission ninjutsu is okay taijutsu is decent genjutsu is nonexistent"

Kiba frowned but shrugged "kick his ass anyways" Naruto chuckled before he turned to kabuto and smiled "want to see something funny kabuto?" the man nodded ":sure would Naruto-san"

Naruto grinned took two steps back and then spun in a circle knocking kabuto to the ground as a sound ninja flew over his head were Sasuke's foot connected with his face sending him flying before Naruto ended handseals and shouted "KATON:great fireball jutsu" and a large ball of fire flew at the sound ninja before his partner stopped it and went to retaliate only for a poof of smoke to appear in the front of the room and stop them "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR SNIVELING ASSES!"

Everyone turned to him then went to their seats as the man stood tall in front of the room with a bunch of chunnin lining the wall "RULES ARE SIMPLE ten questions you will be separated from your friends by drawing these numbers "he held up a box" if you are caught cheating two point deduction if you fail your team fails the tenth question will be announced after forty five minutes any questions?" he looked around no one spoke so he nodded "GOOD COME GET A NUMBER YOU BRATS!"

Everyone lined up and grabbed a number and before long were sitting down again Naruto was next to the sand girl and the blond from kumo Ibiki passed out the tests while everyone waited and then he went back and said "BEGIN!" everyone instantly flipped their papers and read the questions

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said to himself this is jounin material easily what the hell' he then looked around and saw everyone looking confused as well until he saw sakura doing it and looked beside her to see Shikamaru done as well while lee adjusted his headband reflecting a mirror on the roof reading the papers of another person and it hit him 'ahh cheating Intel gathering not a bad start'

Naruto saw the sakura girl a few seats in front of him start writing and activated his sharingan using it to mimic her strokes until he was done in a record five minutes he saw Shikamaru Sasuke Hinata and some others get finished as well and lay their heads down

Naruto noticed others cheating as well and laughed at their attempts and soon a few people were sent out Naruto had to fight hard to stop chuckling and before he knew it over twelve teams were gone and the final question was about to be announced

Ibiki stood in the front of the room and glared at everyone gathered "Before we continue you have a choice…. Take the third question or not" Temari raised her hand "why would we not take it?" he smirked "thanks for asking if you take it and miss the question you and your team will be failed and banned from entering the exams again ever I will blacklist your names" instantly roars of protest started but he just laughed manically at hem "I don't give a shit you have me as a proctor I don't make idle threats"

He glared at them them instantly a few people started leaving followed by more a few minutes passed while people filed out pissing Naruto off more and more until finally he growled "next person to stand and leave I will break your fucking legs" he shouted everyone froze and Ibiki blinked before looking and noticing everyone sit back down he sighed and rubbed his temples "you all pass" he said Naruto chuckled to himself while everyone's face showed shock

Ibiki took his bandages from his head and started showing everyone scars "this test… was about Intel gathering and the ability to handle delicate situations both of which chunnin are required to do…one wrong move and this is what happens to you… the enemy shows no mercy" he let the bandages fall making some people retch at the sight while Naruto's eyes softened a bit

Ibiki went on while everyone stared at his heads gashes cuts scars lumps burn marks all of it was on his head before he went on "one wrong move and they get you they strap you to a table and do whatever they please to you…all until you squeal or get rescued… you can see which one I was"

The room was deftly silent as he went on only for the window to explode and a banner to appear in the roof with Anko standing on the desk hand on her hips trench coat half open making most men in the room blush or turn away while women glared "YOUR MINE NOW GAKIS"

(YO! R&R PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

Yo!

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at her except Naruto's team who just smiled and waved even Sasuke much to everyone's surprise the boy had a high respect for the woman who helped him achieve his sharingan and trained him when she had time Naruto and Hinata were doing him good

Anko nodded to Naruto's team before Ibiki pushed her banner to the side "Anko…your early" Anko smiled and stuck her tongue out at him "may be early but my entrance was amazing TRAINING GROUND 44 FIVE MINUTES!" she then jumped out an unbroken window shattering it

Naruto grinned and got Sasuke and Hinata putting his arms around both of their shoulders he flickered them to the training ground they were told to go to while everyone else scrambled to leave Ibiki started collecting everyone papers with a sigh until he stopped at Naruto's with a raised eyebrow

"_yo Scarface how's it hanging while me and my team arrived in the classroom this morning a man approached us and had information for the Hokage's eyes only might be worth looking into name was kabuto or some shit funny looking kid with glasses don't like him smells like snakes and ky jelly anyways gotta run who keeps a sexy woman waiting ne?"_

Ibiki raised an eyebrow before his eyes lit up in understanding and he took off running "got to go to the Hokage clean up here!" he left behind some confused chunnin looking at him like he was crazy before going back to cleaning up murmuring to themselves about annoying bosses

When Naruto arrived at the gates to the next part of the exam to see Anko leaning against the gate munching on some dango he had to smile "ahh anko-chan you and your dango" she smiled and walked forward half eatin stick of dango protruding from her mouth with a smile

"dango is amazing" she stated proudly only for everyone to freeze even her when Sasuke closed his mouth around the end of her dango stick a mere centimeter from Anko's mouth before pulling back and chewing slowly eating the last two dumplings from the stick with a smile "I agree Anko-san they are quite amazing"

Naruto froze Hinata as well while Anko's eyes showed shock then anger "gaki did you just steal my dango?" Sasuke simply smiled and kept chewing the dumpling pissing Anko off further "I am going to fucking castrate you"

Sasuke swallowed the dumpling before licking his lips slowly savoring the taste of the treat before locking eyes with Anko and tilting his head slightly "why so serious Anko-san? I will treat you to all you can eat dango next week some time calm down" he held his hands up in mock surrender but Anko's anger didn't dissipate "THAT WAS MY BREAKFAST GAKI!"

Naruto sighed and pulled out a scroll unsealing Sasuke's dango he had picked up that morning and tossing it to Anko who attained stars in her eyes before munching on three sticks at once while Sasuke glared at Naruto "you traitor!" Naruto smiled and raised an eyebrow "hey man you did eat hers only fair"

Sasuke jumped at Anko and started wrestling with her for the dango while she simply pushed his face away and kept eating it and making as many noises as she could to emphasis how good it was Finlay she pulled the last few dumplings from the last stick into her mouth and released him before grinning close to him with a mouth half full of food "now what gaki their mine"

Sasuke growled before his eyes lit up and he pulled Anko down and kissed her much like she did Naruto that day in training before snaking the dumplings from her mouth and swallowing "that" this is the sight everyone arrived to Sasuke holding Anko in place while chewing on the last of his dango he had snaked from her lips with her with a gaping Naruto and Hinata staring at them in shock

Naruto spoke up "he is crazy" Hinata nodded "completely.." Sasuke grinned before releasing the stunned woman before rejoining his team with a smile on his face "close your mouths you will catch flies" Naruto snapped out of it first and closed Hinata's easily before laughing "fuckin crazy you are man" Sasuke shook his head with the smile still in place "best dango I have ever tasted"

Naruto just laughed harder before turning to Anko who resumes her crazy facade "good you're here now we can begin this test is simple survival"

A few gennin started murmuring but she didn't let them keep going as she spoke again "Behind me is training ground forty four the largest training ground and the most deadly it has earned the title 'forest of death' and it holds that title for a reason Anbu teams have went in and not returned for venturing into the wrong cave…." At this a few more got uneasy but she smirked and went on

"you are going to receive one of these" she held up a blue and green scroll before shaking the green one "earth" then shaking the heaven "heaven you must get both of these scrolls through any means necessary and get them to the tower in the middle you have five days do not open these scrolls before then as it is a part of the 'mission' that the information is only to be read once inside the safety of the tower now while you all process this I am going to pass out sheets of paper you sign them take them in that tent there" he pointed to a large tent set up to her right "and once your entire team has signed it you will receive your scroll" she started handing out papers

The teams all grumbled and started to sign the papers before grabbing their scrolls Naruto's team got an earth and Hinata put it in her shirt her decent bust hiding it from view in an unexpected location for such an item

Naruto and his team waited for everyone to be ready before the instructor smirked "go" the gates flew open and Naruto dashed into the forest his team right behind him the other teams were moving as well before the gates slammed behind them Anko smirked as Ibiki appeared "Anko the Hokage requests our presence" Anko nodded and flickered off with him to the office to meet the kage

In the forest Naruto's team was stopped in a tree it had only been a few minutes since the gates closed and Naruto decided it was time for a plan "Sasuke any ideas?" Sasuke closed his eyes and stayed that way a moment before nodding "Hinata take point eyes active me and Naruto will get your sides triangle formation and we will seek shelter we have five days apparently so we need to at least have a base of sorts.."

Hinata activated her byakugan and started scanning the area squinting her eyes slightly before deactivating them "around us we have two teams a few hundred meters to our right apparently they are engaged in a match however to the north there is a small cave next to a river we can use that as our base however maybe we should check out that battle we can attack the winning team when they are weak"

Naruto and Sasuke thought it over before shaking their head "nah let them fight we will set up base and traps then I will send clones out to scout we will hit a team and get a scroll as we go maybe we can surprise them or something but for now we just need a place to be safe"

Hinata nodded and started leading them through the trees for a few moments before she came to the small river leading in a line around the cave were Naruto made a few clones to litter the trees before a few more to set up camp and traps he turned to his team and nodded to the cave making them follow him

When he got inside to see his clones setting up camp while he kneeled and said "alright tonight we will search for people sleeping hopefully get the jump on them before they can stop us" Sasuke and Hinata nodded and Naruto closed his eyes "let's get some rest my clones will alert me if any are dispelled or anyone gets close we will head out three hours after sunset"

They all agreed and laid down Hinata on Naruto's left Sasuke on his right with four clones standing in front of them and four more in the front of the cave while the others scowered the tree line

-Hokage's office-

Minato sighed heavily as he noticed what Ibiki was saying Hiruzen was also in the room as his adviser and neither liked what they were hearing minato shook his head and spoke up "so you're telling me Naruto said he smells like snakes?" Ibiki nodded "and ky jelly but I doubt that's significant he also had information apparently Naruto said was Hokage's eyes only which in my mind means he broke in here and stole the information" Ibiki said in his gruff voice making minato sigh again

He turned to the left and swiped some blood across a small black dot on the end of the desk only for a foux wall to slide open to reveal five screens with monitors Hiruzen gasped "I never knew this existed" he breathed making minato smirk "installed it a week before the kyuubi attack every six months it whips its records and starts to record again let's see how much tape we have" he said a small keypad appeared in front of him

He hit three keys and suddenly a small timer appeared on the corner of the largest screen saying seventy three days twelve hours nine minutes and the seconds were counting he smiled and started to rewind the images flashing through the screens a few minutes before he stopped at a black clad man sneaking through his office

He watched as he searched through the desk file cabinets and the bookshelf before finding what he wanted in the foux drawer of the desk and leaving with a folder only to return that night later and replace it where it was before

Minato narrowed his eyes "he took the chunnin exam participants names…..and I am assuming copied them perhaps placed new forms to smuggle people into the village this is not good" Hiruzen nodded and sighed "I am going to go home and prepare for the worst minato I suggest you do the same the smell of snakes has never lead to good things in the past"

Minato nodded and started fileing some things making a few shadow clones to finish up for him he tossed his cloak on and walked out of the office Ibiki on his heels his trench coat flapping as he turned

-Back in the exams-

Naruto back flipped away before flipping a few times and landing in a low crouch Sasuke on his right while Hinata was holding her arm to his left a shuriken stuck in her shoulder Naruto growled at the people in front of him it was a team from iwa and they were taunting him

Naruto snarled at them and Sasuke nodded "Naruto formation b" Naruto nodded instantly and three seals latter he pushed both hands out "WIND STYLE GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" he shouted while Sasuke said "FIRE STYLE FIREBALLJUTSU" the fireball ignited with the wind causing it to swell to massive proportions only for the iwa gennin to get close to each other and a rock wall to erect in front of them blocking it

Naruto growled and Hinata flinched through the pain and dropped into a low stance one hand behind her hand slack the other in front of her had also slack the wall fell and she did it launching forward she froze midair and said "kaiten!" a blue orb surrounded her and she knocked the three iwa gennin away from each other while Sasuke took off to the left Naruto took the right and Hinata dropped into the same stance again before narrowing her eyes at the one directly in front of her standing

"you are within my field of deviation eight trigrams sixty four palms…"the iwa geenins face showed surprise before a barrage of blows hit him blood spurted from his mouth as she finished with a double palm strike to his chest making his eyes roll into the back of his head and then he collapsed hitting the ground with a thud while Hinata panted lightly from doing two chakra eating moves back to back

On her left she saw Sasuke fighting Sasuke charged the iwa gennin and landed a fist to his face only for him to pull it back in shock as the gennins skin was as hard a boulder before he started a barrage the gennin doing his best to keep up

Sasuke's blows were all pushed aside or dodged only for his sharingan to activate and the other gennin to freeze in place a moment before bringing his hands together to undo the genjutsu only for a kunai to embed itself in his neck killing him

Sasuke took a step back and said "gengutsu art: darkness consumes" his sharingan spun once more then went away however as he turned to Naruto's fight he grimaced and watched with half his attention

Naruto was staring down the gennin before him who was smirking confidently only for him to tense when Naruto started hand seals his sharingan spinning to existence mush like Sasuke's making the man gasp and take a step back only to freeze and scream as Naruto said in almost a whisper "demonic illusion: False surroundings Technique" he saw the gennin bringing his shaking hands together to dismiss the illusion so Naruto dashed forward at full speed all seals restricting his movement gone

As soon as he got to the gennin he kicked him in the chest making him stumble before pushing off with his back hand and kneeing him in the stomach then spinning in a half circle and elbowing him in the side of his head he then dropped into a crouch and shoved both of his palms into the man's stomach making him gasp his eyes were already blurry from the other hits but Naruto didn't let up the man tried to reach for his scroll in surrender but Naruto ignored it

He spun around slid his leg behind the gennin slid it backward fast making him fall as Naruto brought his elbow down on his chest knocking him to the ground until his hand grabbed him stopping him from touching it before tossing him into a tree and dashing forward again unleashing a barrage of blows his hands glowing purple from the chakra being shoved through them and the trees bark shattering behind him with every punch until Naruto took a step back extended one of his legs a red glow appeared around it before being intensified Naruto shoved it forward and kicked the man so hard his body sailed through the trees trunk and into a boulder behind it blood oozing from the man's ears and mouth before Naruto threw a kunai and killed him

A moment later he spit on the corpse and snarled "I hope your kage knows I'm the one who did it fucking scum" he thrn turned and his eyes softened as he approached Hinata and gently pulled the shuriken from her arm pulling a small bottle of sterilizer from his pouch he poured it gently into the open wound before pulling out some bandages and wrapping it tightly when he was satisfied he nodded "we have our scroll" he stated holding up the iwa shinobis scroll "lets head to the tower"

Sasuke nodded and they fell back into formation Hinata in front and Sasuke and Naruto flanking her before they shot off into the trees to an uneventful trip a light rain started to fall bringing the forest to live with smells and sounds the gennin were having trouble placing

Naruto started to get an uneasy feeling like on his birthday when he was being followed and went into high alert looking around while Hinata had her doujutsu flaring eyes aimed forward and narrowed slightly her eyes widened a second later and she shouted "GET D-" but was cut off as a large gust of wind threw all three of them through the air

Naruto and Sasuke were close enough to each other for Naruto to grasp his arm while Sasuke flung his chain out and grabbed Hinata's arm pulling her back to him with a quick yank locking his arm around her were all three of them used the others as leverage to right themselves midair landing on their feet a skidding a few feet

Naruto panted a bit Sasuke was looking around his two tome sharingan blazing Hinata's byakugan as well while Naruto kept his off and just settled for extending his senses as much as he could which was not much but he could feel the chakra a bit away from him and narrowed his eyes

Naruto edged his way into a different formation him in front Hinata to his left and Sasuke to his right until Hinata turned and threw a kunai at a tree only for the girl there to catch it and laugh "ahhh Hinata-chan that was not very nice.." Naruto narrowed his eyes and the girl looked at him next "awww Naruto-kun are you angry at me? I don't even remember ever meeting you" Naruto glared harder "I don't know you but I want to know why your following us tell me and I won't kick your ass"

The girl laughed and jumped forward aiming a punch at Naruto's head only for him to take a small step to the side moving his head from its path while Sasuke ducked below Naruto and brought an uppercut into the girls chin sending her sprawling for a moment before a long tongue extended and she licked her lips "ohhhh Sasuke-kun such a wonderful love tap"

Naruto glared harder "you smell like snakes and…..ky jelly? Why does everyone around here smell like that the fuck" the girl raised an eyebrow "who else smells like me?" Naruto glared again "that fucking Kabuto guy fucking weirdo" the girls eyes widened for a second before she chuckled

"kukukukukuku I seeeeeeeeee naruto-kunnnn well then let us dance I do love the feeling of a young boys arms around me….kukukuku" she jumped forward again and landed a punch on Naruto's stomach sending him sprawling before kicking Sasuke across the clearing flowed by drop kicking Hinata making her collapse

Naruto and Sasuke jumped up and into hand seals before saying simultaneously "COMBINATION JUTSU: SPIRALING FLAMES" Naruto pushed his hands out a large gust of wind shooting out and then forming into a dragon while Sasuke did the same with fire the dragons spiraled around each other before mixing together into a huge dragon that was clear with a red glow its mouth opened and a large tunnel shot from its mouth of blue and black fire at Orochimaru who gaped at the power behind an attack two gennin just used

It was only a moment's hesitation but it coasted him dearly as he went to dodge his arm was still in the range of the jutsu and got burned severely the tissue turning black while he cursed and yanked his arm away before jumping back and growling

"fine you little runs no more playing" he stated jumping into an attack were both gennin were being demolished Naruto and Sasuke were under a heavy assault and were trying to focus on dodging most of the attacks while blocking a few but it was only a few moments before Naruto's guard slipped and the girl hit him in the chest sending him sprawling before she spun and kneed him in the head knocking him back a bit more Sasuke tried to jump in the way only to be backhanded across the clearing

The girl snarled in disgust at them "you are pathetic you believe you can defeat me?" Sasuke and Naruto growled and Naruto pulled a fuma shuriken from a small seal on his wrist before throwing it full force at the girl who grabbed it from midair and threw it back

Naruto growled before jumping out of its path letting it imbed in the tree beside him he growled and Sasuke too until Naruto did a cross sign and said "kage bunshin no jutsu" thirty clones appeared and rushed the girl only for her to bat them away like a fly

Naruto sighed as Hinata joined them standing a bit wobbly on her feet while Naruto looked okay and Sasuke a bit tired

The girl smirked only for Naruto to narrow his eyes as she started running at them but froze suddenly as two clones popped from the ground and latched onto her legs Sasuke instantly started doing hand seals Naruto and Hinata as well before they all finished at the same time

Fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth into a giant fireball while Naruto and a clone did a water dragon and a wind dragon and Hinata held her hands in a praying motion before a ball of lightening appeared the two dragons spun around each other towards Orochimaru whole the fireball hit the wind dragon and ignited further only for Hinata's lightening to hit the water dragon and make it cackle wildly

All three shouted at the same time "COMBINATION JUTSU: ELEMENTLE OBLIDERATION" the girl cursed a moment before forcing her legs free and going to dodge only for another two clones to grab her making her curse as all the attacks collided and a large explosion wracked the area knocking a few trees down and creating a crater that was steadily growing in size

A few moments later all three gennin released the attack Naruto dropping to one knee while Sasuke and Hinata both collapsed panting heavily the last jutsu had the last of their reserves

However the sight that appeared rocked Naruto to the core standing in the middle of the crater with her arms crossed and face peeling was the girl new snake like eyes glaring at them while her skin seemed to be melting from her muscles a scowl adorned her face before she slowly brought her tattered arms up and started pulling the remaining skin away revealing a face that scared him further

"o-Orochimaru" the sannin chuckled darkly "kukukukuku….so you know who I am.. im impressed" narutos eyes were wide while Sasuke and Hinata struggled up Hinata collapsing back down and hitting the ground her mind whirling while Sasuke managed to get to his knee and glare his sharingan switching from off to on in weakened state

Orochimaru chuckled and his neck shot forward fangs bared ready to sink them into Sasuke but Naruto jumped in the way knocking Sasuke to the ground and taking the hit the sannin biting him on his right shoulder and making him scream before he wrapped his arms and legs around the long neck as it started retracting

His body shook and pain coursed through him like hot lightening until his neck was almost at his body Naruto growled and a red cloak erupted from around three tails swishing behind him as he brought one clawed hand down and slashed it into Orochimaru's side making him howl in pain as his arm was ripped off and sealed in the same seal he pulled the shrunken from

Naruto smirked and his arm started glowing purple a seal appearing his dad had placed on there the other day before it morphed and turned red his fingers started glowing with blue flame like markings until his arm flared and it all turned black he slammed it into the sannin and then collapsed the last vision he saw was Orochimaru howl in pain as a few Anbu arrived a moment before blissful unconsciousness took him

****flashback three days ago*****

Naruto was sitting on his couch silently reading a scroll detailing some jutsu that complemented each other well while he and his team had gotten a few combinations down but their usefulness was insane so he desided to get some more and perhaps one day be on par with the ino-shika-cho trio

He was so obsorbed in his book he didn't even notice his dad sit next to him Kurenai already leaving a few hours before until minato placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump "t-tou-san sorry I didn't notice you there" minato smiled and nodded "its understandable"

Naruto nodded and closed his book sitting it on the table infront of him and sighing "whatsup dad?" minato smiled "well I wanted to give you a gift of sorts I only have enough time for one arm but I am sure I can do that before the exams"

Naruto tilted his head to the side "what do you mean?" minato smiled and rolled up his sleeve showing his arm before a glow appeared and lines started running across it "The skin is composed of three basic layers. The 'dermis' is the deepest layer and it is responsible for making new skin cells; the 'hypodermis' is a middle layer of maturing cells; and the 'epidermis' is the outer-most, superficial skin layer and the only one of the skin layers that sheds, or sloughs off, dead cells. I have a seal I can place that will allow me to write on each layer a seal that lets you switch between three separate seals six when I do the other arm but for right now lets get to work I am going to give you the one you were telling me you were working on the privacy parrier? It will be like this"

Minato pulled his brush out and began drawing his seal before narutos arm started glowing and the layers of skin separated before his eyes lifting slightly off of his arm revealing the red meat below minato started writing quickly in stroked that were done in moments before the layer attached again

Minato sighed and said "the barrier you were telling me about you said you wanted it to be a few feet around and a small area were you can converse with your team without being interrupted it will in essence keep everyone out for a short period of time around five minutes before you will have to reactivate it any other questions?" naruto shook his head and minato nodded

"the next is going to be my personal chakra seal here I will show you what it does but I will have to do the handseals seeing as how I don't feel like using the seal it kind of takes a while to replenish and I may need it"

Naruto nodded and a shadowclone appeared minato sighed closed his eyes and fell into a low stance his hand flying out and all ten of his fingers slamming into the clones stomach "10!" he pulled his hands back retracted both thumbs and slammed it forword again "8!"pulling back he retracted both ring fingers and slammed it forword again "6!" he pulled it back again pinkys came in and he slammed it into the clones chest "4!" back and his middle fingers came back his fist amost closed he put both pinters on his stomach "2!" he pulled his right hand back and it started to glow an ominous blue before all of his fingers followed and he slammed his open palm into the clones chest "Namikaze hidden seal thirtyone points of oblivion" the clone started glowing an ominous red before the stels on his stomach and chest expanded and covered his body binding both hands behind his back and attaching his legs to the mix before he went limp and dissipated

Naruto was blinking rapidly "what the hell just happened" minato smiled and ran a hand through his hair "it seals not only your chakra but your central nervous system making you incapable of moving for over a period of around twenty minutes your chakra however can only be unlocked safely by the person who placed the seal"

Naruto had stars in his eyes as minato started writing the newest seal across the newest layer it took a few minutes until it finished and sunk into narutos skin minato stood again and sighed "the last thing I am going to put is heyond helpful and should you ever find yourself in the need of my assistance… you only need to place it" he started writing the most complex seal yet before knicking his finger and dropping it onto the seal that swirled before he added afew more dots and lines it then sink in

Naruto was confused "what was that?" minato smiled "my hirashin seal of course.. if ever you need my help place it the chakra will….ping me and I will flash to you instantly" Naruto nodded with a smile and hugged minato while he released the jutsu letting his arm look normal again before he smiled "now let's go show you how to use it"

-FLASHBACK END—

Minato sighed as he and Sarutobi looked in the cell before them the snake sannin encarcerated before their eyes word had been sent to Ibiki and anko telling them of what transpired in the forest were they found an Orochimaru with one arm and a complex seal on his body from narutos last attack

To say Anko was ecstatic was an understatement she was daydreaming about ways to torture the sannin while Ibiki chuckled darkly about ways to get revenge for his little sister the two of them next to each other while evil chuckles escaped scaring every ninja and villager in range of the noise

Kurenai also got the news the Anbu finding the scrolls on Naruto's team took them to the tower and opened them letting them progress Iruka saw their state and almost had an aneurism before pushing them into a bed were he called for medical help

Minato sighed again before he heard a girly scream and turned to see a ghostly white Jiraiya pointing at him while he pushed himself away "G-G-G-GHOSTT!" Sarutobi laughed and minato chuckled "shut up pervysage.." Jiraiya composed himself before looking in the cage and laughing "so it's true my rival has been captured who did it?"

Minato laughed darkly "your godson oh by the way we need to have some words…" Jiraiya gulped and took a step beck but was suddenly caught in a headlock "you know…. You are so getting an ass kicking.. Come sensei let's get…..reacquainted" the village heard girly screams for over three hours before it finished

-_-three days later-_-

Naruto groaned and sat up in the bed he was placed in his head was throbbing and his eyes hurt he cracked them open a bit to see Hinata curled up next to his bed in a chair asleep while Sasuke was leaning against the wall trying to hide the fact he was worried "you alright Naruto?"

Naruto groaned again and held his head "what the fuck hit me" Sasuke laughed "an s ranked missing ninja" Naruto groaned again "fucking balls man" Sasuke chuckled at that and walked over shaking Hinata's shoulder lightly

She stirred and saw Naruto was awake before she glomped him knocking him onto the bed and burying her face in his chest "I was so worried" she sobbed quietly while Naruto simply smiled and rubbed her back softly "ahh Hinata-chan it's alright" she continued for a moment more before pulling away and whipping her eyes

Naruto groaned "so did my seal work?" Sasuke nodded "Anbu said he was captured…"Naruto smiled and nodded his head lightly before scowling "ugh today I have to put up with people… god I wish I could kick all of their asses fucking idiots"

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head "we have another day before this part of the exam ends a team from kumo made it the bodys of the iwa nin were recovered an animal ate most of one's body but whatever they were sent back to iwa the sand team beat us and the sound team made it last night Kakashi's team made it along with Asuma and gais teams is also here arriving almost the same time as us" Naruto nodded and groaned again his hand going to his neck "what the fuck man" Sasuke nodded "yeah you seem to have a mark from orochi-teme" Naruto chuckled from the nickname and nodded "fucking sannin man"

Naruto went to stand but a voice in his mind shut him up 'stop moving im almost done eradicating that seal damn thing is pesky' Naruto chuckled and nodded laying back down he said "I'll get up in a few could you two go grab me some food I am starved"

Sasuke smirked and left Hinata on his heels before Naruto passed back into blissful unconsciousness

AN-YO! Hope you enjoyed this


	13. Chapter 13

It was a few hours later that Naruto woke up again this time the cursed seal gone from his body all together apparently the fox has destroyed the soul fragment and overloaded the snake's chakra with his own this destroying the seal array

Naruto grunted and rolled over until he could stand his muscles stiff and head lightly throbbing with a grunt of effort he stood and slowly and made his way across the small room to the connected bathroom were he shed his clothing and walked into the warm water sighing in content that nobody was bugging him at the moment as he was just happy he got a chance to relax

He sighed his forehead laying against the cool tile of the wall letting the water hit his back and loosen the tired muscles slowly while he went through everything in his head 'fucking snake bastard got what he deserved heh I hope the sealing was painful' with a grunt he straightened poured some shampoo in his hand and started massaging it into his scalp slowly before rinsing and washing his body then hopping out and wrapping a black towel around his waist

Slowly Naruto walked across the room and opened the bathroom door steam slowly streaming out as the cool air hit his still moist body and made him shiver slightly then move on to his bed and start dressing

Pulling on a mesh undershirt dark brown cargo pants taped at the ankles and pulling out burnt orange bandages he started wrapping his hands much like lee did slowly covering his knuckled hands and fingers then running halfway up his arm to the elbow before repeating it on the other arm

He pulled a similar colored sash from his scroll and wrapped it around his waist tying it at the side slowly then pulling out a dark brown button up shirt and pulling it on leaving it unbuttoned before slowly running his hand through his hair with a sigh

Naruto started stretching leaning one way and reaching his arms down his extended leg and holding it for a moment before doing it with the other easily touching his toes each time before putting both hands behind his back interlocking his fingers and lifting his arm slowly as high as he could with a sigh then straightening up and leaning forward letting his hands fall to his towed again before holding it and standing straight again

"damn I feel tired what the hell" he muttered under his breath before slowly making his way to the door and out into the hallway were he bumped into someone and sighed "sorry didn't see you there" he looked in their face and stopped for a moment it

She was a taller girl around five foot nine with blond hair braided down her back with dark brown eyes she had on a black shirt with purple cloud shapes on it and a standard kumo forehead protector with brown fingerless gloves

Naruto blinked a few times before holding his hand out "Naruto Uzumaki" she blinked as well and took his hand "Yugito nii" Naruto nodded and his eyes went partially blank for a moment before he smiled "tell nibi kyuubi says hello please Yugito-san it was wonderful meeting you and I hope to talk with you more at a later time"

Yugito's face showed pure shock while Naruto walked off hands in his pocket and his shoulders slumped in a relaxed pose Yugito continued to gape before turning and heading off down another hallway

Naruto on his end walked around the corner and into the mess hall of this particular floor seeing Sasuke leaning against a wall next to the table Hinata was at eating Kiba sitting with her and asking her multiple questions that she answered until she saw him and stood Sasuke following "NARUTO-KUN are you feeling better?" Naruto smiled "of course nothing can keep me down" he smiled and Hinata returned it while Sasuke chuckled lightly

You know dobe we were about to come get you we have a little over two hours before the next part of the exams start" Naruto rose an eyebrow and nodded "I will be ready" Sasuke nodded as well before chuckling "I wonder what's in store for the next round…" Naruto shrugged before sighing and sitting down "well then now we wait"

For the next few hours the team sat down and got caught up Sasuke and Hinata telling Naruto what teams made it and what ones didn't apparently the kumo team made it Kakashi's team gais team the sand team them and Asuma team

Naruto nodded and tucked the information away for later and attempted to figure out what he knew of each person but came up blank and cursed himself for not doing his research a thought struck him "what about the team from mist?" Sasuke frowned "they made it but were a teammate short so had to forfeit" Naruto nodded solemnly "damn was looking forward to fidgeting that guy with the sword"

Sasuke chuckled and Hinata giggled lightly before Naruto pushed himself up off the stool he was on in the mess hall and turned on his heel walking from the room back to their room where he grabbed himself some of his pouches and strapped them to his left leg right before taking a number of scrolls and strapping them to little holders on his leg and with a final sigh he turned back and left the room for the arena

Down the long hallway and into the open arena in the center basement level of the tower Naruto stopped when he saw Kurenai Kakashi Asuma a tall black guy with shades next to the kumo girl he bumped into before and Gai all leaning against the same wall

Almost instantly Kurenai walked over and pulled Naruto into a kiss her lips slamming into his and her arms holding his head in place while her tongue ravished his mouth much to his and every other male in the building's surprise she pulled back and lightly slapped him "good luck Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded still in a daze before turning lightly and walking slowly back to his other teammates who both had nosebleeds making him laugh lightly

They all snapped out of it as the other gennin started trickling in kumo then leaf then sound

Naruto chuckled lightly and started talking with his old classmates "YO shika cho how's it going?" Shikamaru waved slightly "damn Naruto you made it? Why are you so troublesome" Naruto chuckled lightly while Chouji just waved

Naruto grunted lightly as he saw sakura and Ino "sakura Ino nice to see you" Ino nodded back and looked at the ground while sakura ignored him making him sigh lightly "anyways guys good luck" everyone nodded except sakura who ignored him still while he turned and saw the kumo team he walked over slowly passing by everyone and stopping right in front of them

"glad to see you guys are okay how was the forest?" he asked lightly making them sigh while the boy with the still present lollipop replied "I never want to go in there again giant snakes and spiders fighting each other over who gets this fucking bear I wonder if we took that bear if the snake and spider would have teamed up and chased us and we would have dodged causing them to hit the tower and destroy it and then Konoha would be angry with us and kick us from the exam and the Raikage would then get angry with us for none of us being in the finals so then he would have us stuck on d rank missions for a year and we would all commit suicide"

Naruto sweatdropped at the notion while the dark skinned girl on their team punched him in the head "shut up Omoi I swear your annoying sometimes" Naruto blinked when he saw he pull her hand back and huff turning her head from him while he smiled slightly at her pouting form

Naruto rose an eyebrow before leaning over and whispering to the bust blonde on their team "are they together?" the girl turned her eyes to him and he noticed they were cold and uncaring but she shook her head and replied "no they are to stubborn to admit what they feel" Naruto smiled and nodded before holding his hand out "good luck" she nodded and shook his hand before walking over to the girl from before and waving "ahh Mrs. two how do you do?" she blinked at him before laughing "oh god please don't tell me you rhyme as well god one of you is enough"

Naruto blinked and tilted his head "actually I didn't mean to make that a partial song sorry no I don't rhyme much" she nodded and sighed "thank god I would go crazy if I had to listen to not one but TWO of the strongest containers rhyme I would kill myself" Naruto blinked before turning to the man next to her she was pointing at who seemed to be writing in a little notebook

He looked up and locked his shaded eyes with Naruto before holding his closed fist out

Naruto blinked before meeting his fist only for his to burst into dark blue chakra and Naruto's to burst into crimson before they swirled together and expanded up both of their arms Naruto's turning into a clawed hand while the mans turned into a tentacle looking thing Naruto blinked a moment before they both pulled back the energy dissipating and Naruto blinking in surprise "well…that was surprising" the man nodded "uhh yeah…"

Yugito watched it all with interest before both laughed "wow man damn demons and their personality fuckups" the man nodded again and said "names killer be ya fool!" Naruto chuckled "Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya bee or should I say number eight man the one two eight and nine tailed containers all here at the same time…."

Both of them perked up "theirs another container here?" Naruto nodded and pointed to Gaara "ichibi" both nodded in understanding as their biju explained his psychoses to them but Naruto excused himself quickly and examined the room

The large dome like arena before him with a statue at the far side holding the ram emblem with a few balcony's above it and the kage box above that a few hundred seats sat in an stadium like setting around it in an almost full circle for a few levels each and the ground was made of hard dirt with a few trees tossed in the m1ix

Naruto nodded and walked over to Sasuke pulling him aside "hey..these guys don't know out strengths yet and if the glares the sound ninja are sending our way are any indication I think they want to find out try not to show them it all" Sasuke nodded and turned around until Naruto saw Gaara glaring at him

He sighed heavily and shook his head as he heard a commotion from the arena and looked over at the kage booth as his dad stepped out in his cloak and the kage hat smiling at the crowed who cheered loudly for their Hokage while other villages stayed silent

It took a few moments for the crowed to calm down enough for minato to say anything and with a small amount of chakra to his vocal cords his voice was amplified "Welcome everyone to the third stage of the chunnin exams!" everyone cheered again making him smile slightly before continuing

"We have here in this arena the most prominate gennin of every village and due to this year's superb display of strength we have quite the amount of teams and must hold a preliminary round!"

Everyone blinked before accepting it much to everyone's surprise one would expect them to shout about it but none did making him grin wider "this is your proctor" he motioned with his hand to a man next to him who was hunched slightly and carried a sword on his waist "and I shall let him continue from here"

Minato took a step back and allowed the man the floor "my name is Hayate gecko and I will be the first exam proctor like hokage-sama said we have too many gennin here…to narrow the competition we are going to hold a slew of matches one on one open her up"

Anko nodded and snapped her fingers a large screen appearing behind the statue before two names appeared Samui vs Ino Hayate nodded and said in a loud voice "Will sakura and Samui please remain everyone else please vacate the arena floor"

sakura stood still and Samui as well turning to each other while Hayate jumped between them all other gennin stood in the stands silently a moment before the man cleared his throat "with this let the third stage BEGIN" he brought his hand down and jumped back standing next to Anko

Sakura glared across at the girl who had a bored expression on her face before growling and throwing a kunai at her and pulling another into a reverse grip then creating thee basic clones and rushing forward at her making the kumo gennin raise an eyebrow before sighing

Sakura got within range and in a single fluid motion Samui unsheathed her tanto and brought the flat of the blade down and smashed it into the side of sakuras head making her stumble while her clones vanished

Sakura got angry and ran forward "YOU STUPID BITCH DO YOU KNOW HHOW HARD IT IS TO LOOK THIS GOOD!?" she screeched making Samui cover her ears lightly before glaring at the girl showing the first emotion since the beginning

She laughed "ohh…so you're a fucking fan girl… I see" sakura rose an eyebrow "I AM A NINJA NOT A FAN GIRL YOU BITCH!" she screeched again only to scream in surprise as Samui appeared in front of her with her foot connecting to her stomach knocking the air from her and sending her sprawling backwards through the air

Samui took off lightening chakra encasing her legs increasing her speed drastically before she slammed her fist into sakuras stomach sending her flying backwards form the momentum

Samui didn't let up however and sped behind sakura this time showing a decent bit of flexibility by lifting her leg straight into the air and dropping it in a heel kick onto sakuras stomach blood shooting from the pink haired girls mouth before grabbing her by her dresses front and throwing her full strength against the stadium wall and tossing five kunai at her one hitting each arm while one hit each leg barely touching her the last one grazed her cheek before Samui smirked and pulled revealing a few ninja wire strings

She laughed humorlessly "I hate fan girls you are the first to die on a mission or be taken prisoner want to know what happens when kunoichi are taking prisoner? They get raped brutally regardless of age rank or looks then sold into slavery or killed when the capturer is sick of you you are nothing in their eyes but a plaything and if this is what it takes to show you that then fine" her voice was cold and emotionless as she started channeling chakra in a steady stream down the wires before it started cackling with electricity shocking sakura and making her spasm randomly for a few seconds before she dropped the wires the girl falling to the ground out cold while Samui just shook her head "pathetic"

The proctor jumped down and rose an eyebrow "winner by knockout Samui of kumo" the stands were quiet for a moment before she got a few cheers the other people following as she made her way back up to her team the same emotionless mask she had before back in place

Naruto was grinning widely at her as she passed he gave her an almost unseen nod making her nod back before she got to her team and sat down not even winded from her short fight

It took a few minutes but soon the medics cleared sakura from the arena and Hayate called the next match "Neji Hyuga and Hinata hyuga please come down" Naruto rose an eyebrow and turned to Hinata who seemed to be fidgeting in place and unsure of what to do

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder gently and smiled "give him hell Hinata-chan" she blinked then smiled and jumped from the banister landing in the middle of the field opposite Neji who was glaring at her and clenching his fists

Hayate looked back and forth before saying "begin" and leaping backwards as both Hinata and Neji's eyes flared to life veins bulging before launching themselves at each other and meeting in the middle

Hinata lunged into his guard using her flexibility from the stretches Kurenai had her doing daily and landed a solid hit on his stomach making him stumble back before he narrowed his eyes and increased his assault speed hitting her three times in her arm making it go limp for a minute before she flipped backwards and unsealed the tenketsu points he sealed off and rolled her shoulder once before dropping back into her family's stance

Neji saw red as he dashed forward at speeds she couldn't follow and stopped a small distance from her in a low stance with one arm behind him and the other in front of him with both hands slack his middle and pointer finger extended while the rest were closed "you are within my field of deviation hyuga secret art: eight trigrams sixty four palms"

Hinata paled when she saw the move being used against her but could not shout her forfeit in time before he started his barrage "TWO PALMS!" he said slamming his fingers into her gut before pulling back lightning fast "FOUR PALMS!" in her arms "EIGHT PALMS!" chest "TWELVE PALMS!" hands "SIXTEEN PALMS!" torso "THIRTY TWO PALMS!" arms and legs "SIXTYFORPALMS!" he unleashed a barrage of blows so fast not many could follow them before landing a double palm strike on Hinata's chest knocking her backwards at high speeds while he simply smirked and glared harder "pathetic you don't deserve the name hyuuga"

Hinata hit the wall hard and a large plume of dust shot into the air the entire arena was quiet waiting to see the result of the attack as the dust settled slowly only for everyone in the arena to gasp as Hinata was barely standing with blood streaming from her mouth and one eye closed staring back at Neji silently

Neji glared harder and started walking towards her only for her to take slow steps towards him when she got in range she said the one word that scared Neji beyond belief "boom" his eyes widened as the clone exploded engulphing him in a large ploom of smoke fire and dabree and sending him flying across the room slamming into the opposite wall of the stadium while she walked out of the shadows the small genjutsu she used to cover herself now gone and she looked normal… not a scratch on her only thing different was she has a small paper tag on her cheek

Neji walked out of the walls dabree bleeding from his ears and a cut above his brow on the right side his left arm was hanging limp and his shirt was missing

He glared at her before he stood tall and shoved chakra through his arm making it work for him he then pumped some to his feet and shot at her again while she took the defensive and blocked his hasty attacks as best she could

She dodged left to avoid his palm strike only to duck as he had a glowing hand were her heart should be

She growled under her breath and did a backflip away from him and dropped into the same stance he used on her moments before making people gasp as she said the name "hyuga secret art eight trigrams thirty two palms" Neji forced the stance again and said his "hyuga secret art eight trigram sixty-four palms."

Both launched they attack at the same time and started their ungodly fast taijutsu battle for dominance only for Hinata's to expire before his and him to land a large barrage of blows on her before he spun in a half circle and kicked her the opposite of what any hyuga would do making her skid back and sway on her feet while both his hands started glowing and he went to hit her in the chest only for her to dodge and knee him in the balls before elbowing him in the face spinning from his path and landing a palm strike on his chest making him spit up blood before he growled and in a final burst of chakra grinned evilly and said a word that terrified her "kaiton" she had no time to react as he spun and an large op appeared sending her flying backwards and into a wall were she fell unconscious while he stopped spinning and collapsed to his knees

The proctor had his eyes wide as he watched the fight not one but two gennin could use things that some experts had trouble learning in their clan he said in a solid voice that betrayed his feelings "winner by knockout Neji hyuga" Neji forced himself to his feet and unsealed his tenketsu before walking over to Hinata and doing the same then letting the medics take her

When he got back in the stands Naruto put a hand on his chest and stopped him "if I fight you in the finals….I will beak both your hands" Neji blinked then scowled "you are nothing but the dobe of your class what could you do to hurt me the only reason she did so well was because I was not aware she had regained the confidence to actually hurt me I will accept your threat Uzumaki and I will enjoy showing you why fate is never wrong" he shoved his way past Naruto and went to Tenten holding his hand out while she produced a scroll and he used it to pull a new shirt out before donning it

After medics stabilized Hinata and removed her from the arena Naruto waited a moment only to grin at the next two names Hayate raised an eyebrow before saying "WILL KURAI OF KUMO AND INO OF THE LEAD PLEASE MAKE IT TO THE ARENA"

Naruto turned around and waited a moment for her to pass before his hand snaked out and grabbed hers he pulled her close and said "do me a solid and beat the fan girl out of her… I will owe you one" she blinked before grinning and nodding then jumping down into the arena

Kurai looked across at Ino with a small glare the blonde returned with equal force the dark skinned girl raised an eyebrow and pulled her tanto from its sheath slowly while staring at her Hayate chose this time to start the match and jump away

Kurai kept her eyebrow raised and gazed silently at into making her bristle and pulls out a few shuriken and toss them at the girl who showing an amazing feat of speed caught each one of her tanto shoving lightening chakra into the blade making them crackle before swinging it and making them fly back at Ino who squeaked in fright before jumping out of the way

Kurai kept her eyebrow raised the entire time silently watching Ino who started barraging her with weapons she simply sidestepped or knocked out of the way until the girl stopped suddenly holding a kunai in a reverse grip before making a few clones and charging

Kurai remained silent before sidestepping Ino's charge and slapping her in the cheek with the flat of her sword making her cheek open up from the impact spraying a small amount of blood onto her hand that she knocked off instantly before spinning in a half circle and slapping Ino in the back of the head with the flat of the blade again making her stumble and roll

She stopped short and turned around holding an odd looking hand sign before saying "mind body switch!" Kurai sighed and threw her sword in a spear like motion straight at Ino's body as she felt the other girls mind pierce hers before it was ripped back out from Ino's body experiencing a large burst of pain as the tanto pierced her shoulder spraying blood out a bit making Ino scream

Kurai took a step forward leaned in pulled her sword from Ino's shoulder before spinning in a full circle and kicking her making the girl fly into the air about eye level before bringing her tanto around and slamming it into Ino's temple knocking her out

The fight did not last more than two minutes and the arena was silent before they gave her the applause she wanted with a flick of her wrist the small trace of blood on her blade was gone and she sheathed it before walking back up the stairs and nodding at Naruto who smiled and nodded back

YO~small an here thanks to nova saber for helping with the matchups the rest of them will be in the next chapter cuz I am like supppper tired man worked all day anyways thanks to her and to everyone else who helped that I did not metion 0.o it was only one other dude but for the life of me I cant remember his name on here


	14. Chapter 14

Ever looked in the mirror and called the cops to be like "yes hello 911? There is a sexy man in my house…oh wait that's just me I own nothing!

The arena quieted down from the applause of the last match although short it was satisfying and everyone found themselves interested in the next match it only took a few minutes before the proctor smiled and said in his booming voice "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please make their ways down to the arena."

The crowd's went silent as Naruto placed both hands on the railing and pulled himself into a handstand before pushing off and flipping midair landing in the middle of the arena in a crouch Kiba simple took the stairs and sat akamaru down on the ground watching Naruto closely

The proctor rose an eyebrow and both teens nodded before he brought his hands down and jumped back signaling the start of the match instantly Kiba snorted and rushed in akamaru on his heels Naruto stayed still and watched them approach with an unreadable look on his face before he ducked a wild swing and took a step to the side placing both hands in his pockets he kneed Kiba hard making the boy gasp before falling backwards and hitting the ground then rolling back to his feet and glaring

akamaru jumped at Naruto and attempted to bite him only for Naruto to flare his ki and make the dog freeze and whimper Kiba seeing his partner in distress rushed Naruto again and started spinning with a shout of 'tsuga!" a whirlwind of activity was heading straight for him

Naruto smirked and stepped to the left avoiding the hit only for Kiba to turn midair and aim at him again Naruto waited a moment until he got close before he crouched low and jumped straight into the air pulling his hands from his pocket he did three signs and put his hand out with his right palm facing kibas spinning form while his other went back into his pocket

"futon-Kaze no sutairu ōkina toppakō"(1) a large gust of wind flew out of his palm and slammed into the top of the spinning boy making his spin stop and knocking him to the ground before a large crater appeared around him Naruto pushed a little more chakra into the move causing Kiba to spit up blood before letting it go and spinning his body to fall with both legs aimed at the ground

He began falling as Kiba went to stand and he lifted his leg Kiba looked up and went to move only to be met with an axe kick from Naruto that knocked him back to the ground with a bang

Naruto looked at the proctor who nodded "Kiba Inuzuka is unable to battle. Naruto Uzumaki is the winner" the crowed all had their jaws on the floor Naruto evaded every attack and disabled his opponent without taking damage nobody made a sound as Naruto held his hand out and Kiba grabbed it he smiled "if you ever want to train feel free to seek me out your pretty good but your style is too easy to counter ill help you fill those holes" he smiled again before Kiba limped to the medical bay a whining akamaru following close behind

Hayate sighed and looked around a moment then back at the bored "will Gaara of the sand and dosu of sound please come to the arena?" he asked and up in the stands a smirking dosu jumped over and landed in the field his arms crossed and a smirk playing across his lips

Gaara simply floated down on his sand and stood with his arms crossed ignoring the man in front of him at the moment the proctor looked at both teens and nodded letting his hand fall he jumped back just as a dosu held his hand up and tensed his muscles a moment before Gaara froze and clutched his ears "AHH WHAT DID YOU DO MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!" a lave of sand shot at dosu making him pale before he jumped away and started running

The wave of sand split up and turned into tendrils and started shooting in every direction trying to grab the sound ninja who was as pale as a ghost when he saw one of them crush part of the stadiums concrete wall he doubled his efforts pushing chakra to his legs and running full speed away from the sand that continued it pursuit

Gaara was clothing his head in pain 'mother you will have his blood give me a moment' a maniacal laugh was heard inside his head before the voice spoke up '**Good give me his blood let me feel his blood running down the sand you possess let me hear his screams as you crush his body let me FEEL HIS BLOOD'**

Dosu was getting tired evading all the attacks he shot different wind blasts at the sand only for it to disperse for a second and reform almost instantly making him curse his luck and shove as much chakra as the coils could handle this legs before running up the wall and across it trying to evade the attacks only for the ground to shake as sand started pooling around the floor and doubling in size as Gaara made more from the earth around him dosu paled before he saw it a demons head in the sand both eyes looking at him before it struck

The head jumping out and snapping him into its mouth he let out a blood curdling scream as it closed in around him and around his body Gaara smiled wickedly at him and lifted his sand to the sky slowly before he chuckled then laughed manically the proctor paled and went to intervene before Gaara said "sand burial!" dosu went to scream his forfeit only for sand to invade his mouth and stop him before he felt his legs get crushed by the sand then his arms he did his best to scream but was unable to do so the sand in his mouth preventing him from making any noise tears streamed from his eyes as he saw Gaara close his hand into a fist and then he saw nothing

With a sickening squelch blood rained down from the sky around the arena and covered Gaara's laughing form who was screaming "YES MOTHER IS HAPPY MOTHER HAD YOUR BLOOD AND SHE LOVED IT I NEED MORE! GIVE ME MORE BLOOD RIGHT NOW I AM HERE I AM ALIVE HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone paled at his attitude and minato frowned blood was falling still and civilians were puking ninja were pale and geenin were crying before the proctor announced Gaara the winner and he made his way back into the stands everyone cowering away from him except Naruto who stood in his path "Gaara….I know now that you need help.." Gaara cleared and sent sand out and Naruto looked up into the kagebox seeing his dad nod he jumped away and held his hand out letting it glow a purple before slamming it to the ground knocking people back and encasing him and Gaara in a black bubble that was unable to be penetrated his arm started glowing yellow before he touched the floor and minato appeared in a flash with a scowl on his face

He looked at Gaara who sent sand at them only for minato to shake his hand and his arm to start glowing a multitude of color he slammed it to the ground and a white orb surrounded Gaara before closing around him locking his sand away from him and making him scream minato made three clones who held him in place while he lifted Gaara's shirt and examined the seal with a frown on his face reaching into his pouch and pulling out ink and a brush he started writing around the seal slowly making Gaara scream "MOTHER DOESENT LIKE THIS MOTHER SAYS GO AWAY SHE DOESENT WANT YOU HERE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Minato ignored him and finished his touches before slamming his hand into Gaara's seal making it glow red then black and the ink to swivel around before stopping in a small dot then expanding back ount in a spiral design with three lines running through it and multiple small words inside the swirl minato smiled and ruffled Naruto hair before vanishing again while Naruto dropped the barrier

Gaara was asleep on the ground making Temari gasp and Kankuro shriek before they went to defend themselves only to hear him snore and not move their eyes widened before they slowly made their way over and examined him Temari looked at Naruto "w-what did you do?" Naruto smiled and looked up in the kage box seeing minatos nod he said "I reinforced his seal he won't hear it anymore…you two should be ashamed…letting him fall this far all he needs is friends and your family you disgust me" he turned and walked back to the railing seeing a group of chunnin cleaning the arenas from Gaara's match he waited a few minutes while Temari and Kankuro took Gaara away

Not long after the arena was clean and Hayate was waiting again for the screen to finish when it did he smiled "Chouji vs. zaku make your way down" Chouji jumped down and met his opponent in the arena who was simply staring at him silently the proctor nodded and jumped back signaling match start

Instantly zaku held both hands up and said DECAPITATING AIRWAVES!" and Chouji frowned before he grunted and fell to his knee only to be kicked into the air by zaku who grunted "damn your fucking heavy you fatass" he stated trying to kick him again but Chouji used his kick as a base and jumped into the air "NOBODY CALLS ME FAT! AHHHHH! Kakuchō-jutsu ningen no tamaishi!" Chouji body curled in on itself before he expanded into a huge boulder looking thing with hair and started spinning fast zaku paled and half both arms up pushing air out trying to stop his decent only to fail as Chouji landed with a sickening squelch that made him freeze and undo his transformation

Were zaku used to be nothing but a puddle remained blood oozed from the corpse that was no longer identifiable before Chouji paled and puked as he was named winner by kill but didn't have time to celebrate as he continued emptying his stomach and crying Ino Shikamaru and Asuma came down and got him out of the arena while he called the cleaning crew back

Naruto frowned and made his way over to team ten and patted Chouji's shoulder lightly "it never gets easier Chouji the life of a shinobi is a hard one but after a while you learn to focus on the good you do for bad things today was tragic but it was a possibility don't beat yourself up over it just think of it like this…his attack could have killed you and he wouldn't have cared" Naruto said his piece and walked off back to his team Sasuke leaning against the rail and watching with a raised brow

"he alright?" Naruto shrugged "I hope so" Sasuke nodded and Hinata frowned before looking back into the arena as Hayate called the next match "Tenten vs. Kankuro" Tenten jumped down and landed with practiced ease wile Kankuro took the stairs lee yelled "YOSH TENTEN LET YOUR YOUTH EXPLOAD!" Naruto smiled lightly at the green clad gennins enthusiasm

Tenten just smiled in response as Kankuro smirked and cross his arms over his chest Hayate nodded and jumped back signaling match start instantly Tenten started throwing kunai shuriken and senbon at the pajama wearing boy making him jump to the side to avoid the blasts

She smiled and unsealed a sword before rushing it making Kankuro curse before pulling a kunai to block Tenten frowned as she saw the boy smirk before his mouth opened and she stared in shock as senbon shot out at her laced with green liquid

She dropped to the ground instantly and dodged then before spinning around and knocking the feet from under the thing suddenly the roll on its back unraveled to reveal Kankuro smirking and moving his fingers causing the puppet do dash at Tenten who cursed and took her sword in both hands and used a baseball swing knocking the puppets head off only to reveal a blade underneath that instantly flew at her

She jumped away and did a few backflips before ending on a wall standing sideways before frowning she pulled both large scrolls from her back and used a chakra enforced jump to go into the air before spinning and unrolling both scrolls a kunai knick on both fingers trailing blood across the intricate design before she smirked and shouted "Buki geijutsu tsuin jōshō ryū" a large smoke cloud engulphed both scrolls that were crossed before Kankuro paled and unrolled his second puppet making it jump in front of him before he crouched beneath it as hundreds of weapons started flying at him at high speeds

Crow was torn to shreds in seconds before tons of kunai and shuriken his him along with a tanto and a katana making him look like a pincushion he grimaced through the pain and coughed up blood before Tenten landed and flicked her wrist revealing ninja wire

She chuckled humorously before saying "give up or I channel katon chakra down the line and roast you" Kankuro gulped before spitting out some more blood and nodding at the proctor who instantly screamed for a medic and called Tenten win

She smiled before pulling both of her scrolls open and saying "weapons retract" all of the weapons from before instantly shot into the air and got engulphed into the black hole made from both scrolls she secured them on her back and made her way up the stairs with a smile on her lips

Kankuro had several medics attending to him before they took him into the medical bay the proctor shook his head and called the next match "Shikamaru verses shino please come down" both teens made their way down slowly before meeting in the middle

The proctor nodded and started the match only for both boys to stare at each other silently Shikamaru with his hands in his pocket and shino with his fingers twitching lightly bugs flying around him a moment before Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and pulsed his chakra knocking a few bugs off of him then throwing a flash bomb and vanishing

Shino frowned and looked around his glasses protecting him from the brute of the bang until he found him in the treed area he suddenly made several of his bugs fly at the tree only for Shikamaru to jump into the air and toss several kunai at shino who sidestepped them before throwing his own

Shikamaru landed and rolled to avoid them before he landed with an unfimilure hand sign and his shadow shot out and to shino who back flipped away from it Shikamaru sighed 'he is long to mid-range and so am I this is troublesome'

Shikamaru pulled a few things from his pouch before tossing three kunai with paper tags on them at shino who flipped away as one exploded and the other made a large mass of smoke suddenly shino cursed as he felt himself freeze and looked to his left seeing a shadow from a nearby kunai holding him in place

He sighed and waited a moment his bugs draining Shikamaru's chakra so he knew the move wouldn't hold much longer but Shikamaru had other ideas and stood before taking a few steps backwards making shino mimic him before reaching down to a nonexistent kunai only for shino to grab one and held it to his through "give up or die" shino sighed "I forfeit"

The proctor nodded and called the match only for Shikamaru to sigh and fall to the ground instantly asleep making everyone sigh at his lazy attitude before Ino jumped down and kicked him in the ribs making him gasp and sit up "damn troublesome blonds" Ino beat him some more making him sigh before heading up the stairs and laying down under the stands

The proctor sighed and looked at the screen a few chunnin picking up the mess from the last two matches before he called them "Temari of the sand and Omoi of cloud" Omoi sighed "why do I have to fight a girl I might accidently hit her in a spot deemed perverted and she will react violently before she causes an international incident were her kage demands repercussions from our kage who refuses and their tension causes a feud to break out before the smallest thing happens and a war starts then we make alliances and they grow larger and before we know it this fight starts the next great ninja war…" everyone sweat dropped at him before his teammate Karui kicked him down into the stadium making him sigh and everyone else laugh

Temari just floated down on her fan and got into a ready position the proctor nodded and started the match only for Temari to instantly swing her fan with two moons on it "Kaze sutairu no torunēdoburēdo!" she shouted and a large gust of wind fired at him looking like a tornado with tons of little blades in it he paled and jumped away his lollipop falling out of his mouth as he did so only to be obliterated by the wind

He sighed and rushed forward his tanto being pulled as he did so before he swing it in a wide arc at her she used the but of her fan to block before kneeing him in the balls making him gasp and fall to his knees were Temari smirked and kicked him in the shin knocking him into the air slightly before swinging her fan with all three moons causing several tornado like winds to impact him and send him flying into the wall

The tornado gusts his him several times before stopping his shirt missing blood gushing from his chest and arms and out cold the entire stadium was quiet before she was announced winner and went back to her spot nobody said a word nobody cheered what they just watched was brutal

The proctor cleared his throat as the medics took away Omoi trying to save him before he turned to the screens and looked at the next match "will Sasuke uchiha and kin tsuchi please make your way to the arena" the entire stadium erupted into cheers for Sasuke as he jumped down and kin made her appearance as well

Sasuke's eyes flashed to life making Naruto smirk and Sasuke to smile slightly as the stadium erupted again into cheers seeing the legendary bloodline in action a few minutes passed before they calmed down and the proctor announced the matches start

Sasuke back flipped away from the senbon kin threw before jumping onto the wall and running full speed across it kun frowned and started throwing senbon with enough force to stick into the wall of the stadium Sasuke saw the bells attatced to some and frowned at the chakra in them before he realized what she was trying 'genjutsu..' he smirked and back flipped from the wall and tried for an axe kick on kin who jumped to the side and cartwheeled away only for Sasuke to pump chakra to his legs and vanish appearing in front of her with a wide punch aimed for her face

She leaned back to avoid it only to find out it was a feint as his knee caught her in the stomach before he used the wall as a base spun midair and kneed the girl in the back of the head sending her to the ground where he leaned down with his knee in her back and pulling both arms behind her she frowned before nodding to the proctor who smiled at the quick match and then sighed "Winner Sasuke uchiha!"

The entire stadium erupted into cheers for their favorite boy before he stood and held his hand out to the girl on the ground who frowned and slapped his hand away making Sasuke frown "I can see you genjutsu with my eyes I am sure you are very talented and I hope to fight you again someday" he held his hand out again and she glared at him before saying in a voice only he could hear "there will never be another time…our kage does not permit failure.." Sasuke frowned before kneeling in front of the girl and whispering "then stay here im sure my friend can ask his dad to allow it.." she blinked several times before whispering back "a-are you sure?" Sasuke nodded with a smile before she looked around and licked her lips "I would love too but if so you need to take me to your kage now I have some serious information"

Sasuke nodded and held his hand out this time she took it and he flickered them both to the kage booth while the proctor looked at the screen "shit uneven numbers…" he looked in the stands "do any of you wish to fight a second time? It seems we have an uneven number of contestants" Naruto frowned before raising his hand "I'll fight again" the man nodded and called them down

"FINAL MATCH Naruto Uzumaki VS Rock Lee! BEGIN!" he jumped back instantly while lee and Naruto smiled at each other "let's have a great match lee" lee nodded as well "I AM SURE IT WILL BE MOST YOUTHFUL!" Naruto smiled before he had to jump back as lee hit the ground he was just at causing a crack

Naruto frowned and activated his eyes seeing them everyone gasped before Naruto jumped away from his high kick and aimed his knee and the green clad shinobi's back who twisted to avoid it before meeting it with his leg canceling the move out

He smiled "you are strong Naruto-san" Naruto nodded "and you lee" lee back flipped away before dashing across the walls of the stadium using his momentum to keep him attached before rocketing from the wall straight for Naruto who rolled to the left pushed himself into a handstand and double axe kicked lee knocking him to the ground with a thud before he instantly rolled back to his feet and started bouncing placing one arm behind his back and the other palm open facing the air thumb tucked in in front of him

He smiled brightly his eyes twinkling with something Naruto couldn't place "yosh" was all Naruto got before he saw lee rushing him and bent backwards to dodge only for lee to kick him into the air and follow it up with several other kicks before he appeared behind him bandages unraveling around his arms "I am sorry Naruto-san but this is the end" Naruto grunted before forming a cross sign and making a few clones that fell back to the ground and started handsighns only for lee to wrap the bandages around him and start spinning to the ground

Lee landed with a loud bang a huge dust could smoking from the impact sight before he jumped out back flipping and getting back into his stance the dust cleared to show an empty crater only for lee to tilt his head to the side in confusion before he felt someone grab him and looked down before being pulled into the ground to his neck

Naruto jumped up in front of him and was panting sweat pouring from his face "d-damn lee. You are fucking fast I almost ended up in that hole a last second substitution with my clone was the only thing that saved me" lee grunted before freeing one arm and pushing himself from the hold and rolling his shoulders and getting back into his stance "this is becoming moth youthful but I must end it now" Naruto held up his hand and did the ram sign and gathered chakra before placing his hand on his chest and saying "KAI!"

Smoke erupted from him before chakra engulphed him and then dissipated and Naruto sighed "ahh thank god that's off now let's see…" he smirked and lee smiled wider before both vanished from most everyone's eyes only the higher chunnin and jounin following their moves

Lee and Naruto met in the middle with a fist to both of their faces before back flipping away from each other and vanishing again only too appear with their fists met in the middle and holding each other's legs Kakashi's eyes widened 'he's copying lees moves….' He smiled and shook his head 'damn brat'

They both ran around the arena full speed kicking up dust in everyone's face before suddenly both stopped and lee back flipped onto the statue holding the ram sign and looked at Gai who nodded and have him a thumbs up

Lee shouted "YOSH!" and started pulling off his leg warmers making Naruto raise an eyebrow before he paled when lee dropped them and they caused a crater the green clad shinobi did a few kicks and punches before sighing Naruto turned to the proctor "if I lose I still advance to the next stage right?" the proctor nodded and Naruto sighed with a smile

Lee jumped down and was about to rush only for Naruto's hand to stop him "I ask you give me the same courtesy I just gave you and allow me to remove my own weights" lee nodded and Naruto jumped onto the statue much like lee before pulling off a small wrist band from each arm and tossing them they landed next to lees weights with a similar bang before he followed up with his legs and tossed the same kind of bands

Lee frowned "what are those if I may ask Naruto-san…" Naruto smiled "they are chakra weights they are simple seals that when chakra is pushed into them a certain weight is reached it says how much on each one. They change color to more used your body is to them right now those are orange meaning they are only somewhat ready to go up I had to up them around a week ago so it feels wonderful to get them off tou-san made them for me"

Lee nodded "when this is over I would like to request a pair" Naruto nodded with a smile before both gennin vanished and met in the middle full fore with a kick both their legs meeting with a small shockwave cracking the ground Naruto back flipped away and crouched low before springboard himself at lee who stood still in his stance until Naruto got close and jumped into the air axe kicking him to the ground '

Naruto grunted and jumped back up whipping blood from his mouth and smirking before he made eight clones who rushed the taijutsu user and engaged him

Naruto started forming hand seals while talking "you are my better in taijutsu lee and if this next attack doesn't work I will admit defeat and say you are stronger prepare yourself" he finished hand seals and "ration…. Meikai no yari" he opened his mouth wide and suddenly twelve spears shot out of his mouth made of pure black lightening Naruto held the ram sign and said "multiply" the twelve became a hundred as the descended on lee who paled and tried to dodge only to have one hit him in the shoulder and pin him to the wall of the stadium electrocuting him

Naruto frowned and released the jutsu letting lee down who was spasuming he looked at the proctor "hey proctor…" the man raised an eyebrow "I forfeit" the man's eyes widened before he accepted it "winner rock lee!" everyone looked confused before Naruto smiled and made his way up to lee and held his hand out "sorry about that lee I assumed you would dodge.." lee nodded "no thank you for allowing me to continue…I will show you in the finals how bright my flames shine!" Naruto smiled and helped support the hurt gennin up the steps slowly before cheers were started making both boys smile

The proctor smirked "I think those are the fastest gennin ever produced heh" he turned and smiled at the crowd "THE FINALS WILL BE HELD IN ONE MONTHS TIME USE THIS TIME TO PREPARE AND CONGRADULATIONS TO YOU ALL YOU DID A WONDERFUL JOB TODAY AND HAVE STUNNED ME BEYOND WORDS WITH YOUR SKILLS CONGRADULATI"ONS AGAIN" everyone smiled before Naruto got pulled into a hug by Kurenai who kissed him soundly ignoring the looks people gave her before she smirked and nuzzled her face into his neck "let's go home and have some fun naru-kun" he grinned and flickered them away

'

Sorry for the wait I was doing stuff like reading smut and drinking dr pepper you know the basic stuff men do after work hope this was enjoyable if not well….uhhhh sorry? . its pure action this chapter next chapter has some smut with some fluff and some hehehehehehe possible threesome? :0 did he say threeway? Yes yes I did and with who besides one of Kurenai's best friends?hmm is it Hana or Anko…or Yugao YOU MUST WAIT AND SEE noobs


	15. Chapter 15

YO I am sick as fuck so if this one is not that great sorry THERE IS A LEMON you no like I don't care anyways I like I said feel like hell so if the lemons or chapter is bad in any way my fault and I will attempt to fix it at a later time?

Naruto sighed heavily as he limped towards his apartment Kurenai and Anko had worn him out and now he was being called to the Hokage's office meaning he had to go home and shower then change he sighed again before a goofy grin stretched across his face and he shivered in delight 'damn it was worth it'

*****flashback right after leaving the tower*******

Naruto appeared in Kurenai's apartment her in his arms as he laid a kiss on her lips softly pulling her backwards towards the bedroom only to be stopped by another pair of arms encircling his waist from behind and a pair of soft lips touching his neck

He groaned and looked behind him to see Anko smiling at him with an glint in her eyes only to be further confused as Kurenai and Anko pushed/pulled him to the bed and tossed him on it before smiling at each other and pulling their respective outfits off Anko slowly letting her trench coat fall to the ground from her shoulders making Naruto gulp and look at Kurenai as she unwound her bandaged from her arms followed by pulling her dress from her body and tossing it to the side revealing her dark red panties and bandaged chest he gulped and turned back to Anko who grinned wickedly at him pulling her mesh shirt off and tossing it with Kurenai's dress revealing her peach colored bra but his breath hitched when he saw she hooked her fingers in the orange skirt she had on as she slid it down her body he gulped at the purple pantie clad pussy he could see the faint outline of through the tight fabric

Both women grinned and climbed onto the bed on either side of him while Kurenai kissed him soundly her lips covering his and moving with practiced ease while Anko nuzzled her face into his neck and bit him lightly making him stiffen a moment only to shudder as he felt her lick the same spot sending delightful shivers up his body

Both women grinned down at him as Naruto went to move only for two hands to be placed on his chest one from each women holding him in place he gulped audibly as he saw them lean into each other and share a deep kiss their tongues crossing into the middle and dancing with the others only for Kurenai to relent and allow Anko entrance to her mouth were she moaned lightly at the action

Naruto leaned up and hooked his fingers into Kurenai's bandages covering her breasts before pulling and using his nail to cut them they fell slowly and revealed her breasts to him something he loved more than he had ever told her he reached behind Anko and unsnapped her bra letting it fall to the bed were he pushed it off quickly and pulled both of them down capturing Anko's lips for the first time since training when she kissed him as a distraction he was surprised to hear her moan into the sensual action as his tongue battled hers into submission and claimed her mouth as his he grunted as he felt her try to counter again only to break the kiss and nuzzle into her neck before turning to Kurenai and kissing her as well

When he broke her kiss he made a cross sign and made a shadow clone only to touch its shoulder and channel chakra into him making both women raise their eyebrows "doton manipulation…..he can take more abuse" he gave no more of an explanation as he flipped over and pinned Kurenai beneath him his clone doing the same too Anko who whimpered slightly at not being in control of the situation

He grinned down at Kurenai softly before leaning in and kissing her chastely again before running his hands down her body stopping to cup her breasts for a moment his fingers pinching her nipples making her stiffen before a soft moan escaped her mouth again with a wide grin he kissed her neck and trailed down her body slowly passing over her collarbone making her mewl at the sensation before she moaned audibly Naruto groaned as he felt his body respond to the sound as his dick hardened slightly he continued down to her breast and closed his mouth over one of the rosy nubs sucking lightly

Her hands instant intertwined her fingers into his hair and pulled it slightly as she felt his hands slide lower over her body trailing over her toned abdomen feeling her shiver from the new sensation he grinned and closed his mouth slightly over her breast his teeth gracing against her nipple and darting his tongue across the hardened nub she shivered and moaned audibly again making Naruto grunt he loved the sound

His hands reached her hips and he gripped them before releasing her breast with an audible pop getting a whimper from the nude clad woman he grinned at her lust filled eyed and leaned up kissing her on the bottom of her chin before continuing down her body past her breasts this time and across her stomach to her hips were he hooked his fingers into her panties

He pulled them down slowly tossing the thin material behind him and leaning in close to her pussy and breathing in smiling at the sensation he slid his hands up her legs slowly his finger's brushing against her legs softly barely touching them ghosting across her skin and sending an electrical charge through her body she moaned as she felt the familiar sensation build up between her legs from Naruto's soft caress

Naruto grinned and leaned in close darting his tongue out of his mouth slowly and ran it the length of her pussy parting her nether lips effortlessly as he put both his hands on her thighs and pushed them apart his tongue retracted and looking at her softly parted pussy he grinned as he pushed her legs further apart as the lips parted further showing off the soft pink color of the inside

He grinned and leaned in as close as he could his nose almost touching the soft exposed flesh before he moved his head slightly and ran his tongue across the exposed pussy slowly enticing a soft moan from Kurenai whose grip on his hair tightened

He grinned as he felt her tighten her hold he slid his hand in and pushed a finger inside her tight hole getting a soft mewl from the woman above him, he noticed her clitoris slowly coming out of its sheath making him smile and lean up letting his tongue trail across it making Kurenai shiver and stiffen a moment before relaxing he grinned and closed his mouth around her clit softly and started sucking adding pressure evenly for a few moments before stopping when he felt her stiffen and knew she was close letting his tongue trail across her clit slowly then around the exposed nub and across it again

Her legs closed around his head her thighs pressing to the sides of his head tightly and holding him in place making him grin ad he placed his teeth around her clit softly and hummed sending her over the edge as he opened his mouth to catch any nectar that gets released

A few seconds passed before she went limp and allowed her legs to fall back onto the bed making him smile before he slid up her body slowly and captured her lips in a chaste kiss she returned

Naruto grinned as he kicked his pants off his body and placed his dick at her entrance she shivered at the soft touch of his dicks head against her sensitive pussy he grunted and rocked his hips once burying his dick halfway inside her before sliding in the rest of the way making her mewl softly At the feeling of fullness

Naruto grinned at the sensation of her pussy clamped around his dick as tight as it was before he pulled out and rocked his hips forward again and heard a soft moan from her lips as he picked up the pace the moans increased in intensity only for him to freeze for a moment when he felt a tongue lick the bottom of his duck and felt Kurenai's pussy tighten around him knowing the tongue touched her pussy as well

He glanced down and saw Anko underneath him with a smirk on her face only to eep in surprise when he pulled her out and placed her on Kurenai's chest facing him her legs on either side of the woman

She blinked in surprise at the sudden change in scenery before Naruto picked up the pace and placed both hands on Kurenai's hips pulling her back to meet his thrusts while he leaned in and kissed Anko who moaned into the kiss and stiffened a moment before relaxing as Kurenai latched onto her pussy and using one of her hands slapped Anko's ass hard making her yelp in surprise

He pulled back as he felt Kurenai's walls tighten around him to insane proportions before he felt her cum coating his stomach in her juices before he thrust a few more times and buried himself in her releasing his stream of seed into the waiting woman

She moaned as she felt the hot sensation fill her as Naruto pulled out dick still hard and covered in their combined juices Anko leaned down and gave a long lick from base to tip and sighed as she tasted their combined juices only to get surprised again as Naruto picked her up and turned her around so she had her back to him

He used his knee to part her legs and seeing as how his clone had removed her panties he placed his dick at her entrance only to see his clone walk on his kneed across the bed so he was next to Kurenai's head who turned and swallowed the clones dick halfway and started pumping

Naruto slid into Anko's pussy slowly the new sensation making him shiver in delight as he felt a different resistance a different tight feeling covering his dick in a velvety sheet that made him feel like his cock was covered in silk and being stroked

He groaned and pumped into her slowly she placed one hand on her back and pushed her forward her face landing at Kurenai's thighs were she instantly wrapped her arms around and started eating her best friend out Naruto could hear the sucking noises from the two women and clone and he groaned as he continued to pump into Anko's pussy slowly savoring the feeling of her pussy clamed around his dick

he slid one hand underneath Anko and charging his finger with enough ration chakra to make it vibrate touched her exposed clit making her moan loudly against Kurenai's pussy making said woman moan in response to the new feeling a few more thrusts and he felt Anko's walls tighten much like Kurenai's and she came coating his stomach and dick in her juices before he pulled out of her his dick quickly going slack as both women collapsed onto the other

he climbed into bed and laid down dispelling his clone and getting its memories and sensation he groaned as he felt himself harden again only to hear a giggle as Anko leaned in and licked his cock again "hehe ohh naru-kun we are going to get along just fine"

************end flashback********************

Naruto chuckled as he stopped reminiscing and stepped out of his shower drying off quickly and putting on some new clothes he took off for the Hokage tower across the rooftops arriving less than fifteen minutes later and jumping through the window "yo tou-san"

Minato turned and smiled at Naruto "hey there Naruto-kun how are you" Naruto grinned before chuckling lightly and rubbing his head sheepishly "I'm alright about to start training if you have time" minato smiled softly and shook his head "not today Naruto kun but my sensei is in town so you can train with him BUT the reason I called you here is another matter."

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow at his dad who sighed and leaned back into his chair rubbing his temples "Sasuke brought a sound girl to me and she gave me some disturbing news…I need you to go to the uchiha district and set up barrier seals along with protection blood and defense seals on her and Sasuke's houses or house depending if they are in the same one her information was delicate and losing her could damage the relation between us a suna"

Naruto made a hundred clones who vanished instantly while he leaned against the doorframe "yo tou-san…why the shit don't you use shadow clones for that paperwork?" minato blinked several times before slapping himself and punching Naruto out the window who started laughing at him before making the familiar cross sign and having a few clones pop into existence

Minato sighed as both clones went to work on the paperwork only to look out the window and see Naruto walking down the street with a small limp making him raise an eyebrow before shrugging and pulling out a familiar orange covered book

Naruto however started walking through town slowly due to his limp and looking around seconds turned into minutes and minutes into a half hour before he saw something he sweat dropped at

Sitting at a small booth with a retractable curtain was a white haired man with a unique headband with two small horns and the kanji for 'oil' on it under a light hendge of a nurse with a sweet smile with a sign in front of him that said 'free breast examinations' Naruto wanted to sweat drop and laugh so hard but he couldn't due to the fact that there was a line of civilian women making him shake his head and touch the small seal on his arm causing it to glow read before Kurenai and Anko half-dressed appeared beside him looking around

Both women gave him questioning looks so he pointed at Jiraiya making them both gain tic marks and march over slowly murderous intent flooding from their body's as they stalked closer Jiraiya felt it instantly and turned his head only to come face to face with two of his worst nightmare…the ice queens..

Kurenai kicked him into the air while Anko littered his body with senbon attached to ninja wire she ignited with katon chakra while Kurenai placed him in a genjutsu of Gai Kakashi and lee naked hugging with the sunset behind them illuminating their figures the only thing noticeable about their faces was their smiles wide and happy and glistening in the setting sunlight while their manhood's were fully erect and swaying in the soft breeze

He contracted violently and shook on the ground foaming at the mouth before laying still Kurenai and Anko both gave Naruto a kiss the former biting his lip and drawing a small line of blood before licking it and leaving in a body flicker

Naruto walked over to the downed man and kicked him a few times making him groan and look up at Naruto with a hate filled glare Naruto smiled and tilted his head "you tou-sans teacher?" Jiraiya grumbled with a nod and Naruto nodded too "he said you were to train me" Jiraiya grumbled some more before standing and trudging his way to the closest training field Naruto patted him on the back softly making him freeze for a moment before he heard sizzling and an exploding note went off on his back sending him flying across the street and into the woman's bath were they proceeded to beat him he ran out and to the training ground he mentioned before shortly after a look of dread on his face

When Naruto arrive the soaked man was glaring at him as if he was the kyuubi itself making Naruto snigger at him "hey ero-sensei you alright you look kind of mad" Jiraiya just growled lightly

"what do you know brat?" he asked flatly Naruto shrugged "I have almost perfected the rasengan tou-san tried to help me learn it before the exams interesting move that one let's see I know a number of d c and b ranked jutsu of a few element's and I am pretty fast"

Jiraiya rubbed his temples before noticing the resistance control on Naruto's left arm he grabbed it and channeled a large burst of chakra into it making Naruto hit the ground from the new weight "awesome start running"

Naruto groaned and attempted to stand only to slam back into the ground making Jiraiya laugh "man leave it to minato to put resistance and gravity seals into the same control system bloody brilliant we will continue when you can run laps like that until then I have some research to do" he was gone instantly leaving a fuming Naruto attempting to stand

*********a week later********

Naruto leaned against the tree in his usual training grounds panting Jiraiya had worked him ragged this past week increasing his resistance daily and making it harder and harder to move he glanced at his arm and saw the number "ughhh only level sixty-four? God damn this is insane"

He groaned again and stretched popping some bones back into place before he heard a small cough from behind him turning slowly he came face to face with a person he was not expecting to meet Ino

He blinked several times and rose an eyebrow "can I help you Ino?" she fidgeted a bit before sighing and hanging her head "I was wondering if you could help me train…." Naruto blinked at the question before tilting his head to the side "and please pray tell what do you wish to train for? I will tell you now your answer shall reflect if I agree or not"

Ino frowned and leaned against a tree to his left hanging her head still "those two girls beat me pathetically I stood absolutely no chance….if this were a mission I would have died, or even worse been captured and made into a sex slave….i don't want that ever"

Naruto rose an eyebrow "so you wish to train to better yourself to prevent yourself from ever losing or being captured?" Ino shook her head instantly "no I know I can't beat everyone….I just want to be good enough so I know I can hold my own against people my own age, maybe a little better…"

Naruto smiled slightly and sighed shaking his head "fine but if you agree to this you have to listen to everything I say, no complaints no if ands or buts about it do I make myself clear?" she blinked but nodded and Naruto smiled "good remove your top"

Ino blushed furiously before going to swing at him only for him to duck it and elbow her in the stomach "do not attack me Ino It is not wise, now do as I said I do not have any perverse intensions this is all for your benefit"

She frowned but turned around and pulled her purple top over her head slowly revealing her mesh shirt and purple matching bra Naruto pushed the mesh shirt up and unsnapped the bra muttering "hold it in place" before pulling out his sealing tools and drawing slowly on her back making her shiver from the odd sensation

He continued slowly writing the seal before trailing it across her abdomen from her sides to her it all looked like kanjis and circles but to Naruto it looked like what he wanted a few more minutes passed until Naruto stood and made her straighter before slamming his fingers into her gut and twisting saying "SEAL" making her gasp at the painful sensation only to see the seal glowed purple before vanishing into her skin and a small circle to spear on her wrist

Naruto nodded apparently satisfied before he said "channel chakra to your wrist at hat seal please" she blinked and did so slowly channeling a steady stream of chakra to the seal on her wrist she waited a moment before she felt herself become heavy and saw a one appear she blinked and went to pull her shirt back on only too feel her body move slower than usual like she was trying to move through a thick syrup like substance

Naruto nodded and walked behind her snapping her bra back and pulling her mesh shirt back down into place he grabbed her top and pulled it over her head allowing her to put her arms through Naruto grinned and plucked her on the tip of her nose once "welcome to hell ino-chan before the end of this month you will hate me more than you do at the moment now start doing laps! Come-on!"

Naruto laughed as he took off around the training ground Ino groaning audibly as she followed neither noticing the pair of eyes watching them from the entrance to the training field with an amused smile on their face

************across town***********

Sasuke grunted as he pushed himself up again and heard another giggle from his back making him grunt and shake his head "you know kin-chan if you want to laugh at me then maybe you would like to join me in my exercise instead of sitting on my back?"

She giggled again and leaned over kissing him on the cheek making the uchiha blush before bucking and throwing her off his back making her squeal and right herself midair with a pout "your no fun" Sasuke chuckled and continued his pushups before ending and hopping to his feet tossing his moist shirt behind him onto the training post

He glanced up as he saw his mother exit the house a small smile on her face making him freeze as his eyes widened

He looked his mother up and down and noticed her new outfit a skin tight black shirt that seemed to stretch in any way to allow maximum flexibility with a spiral on both arms and an uchiha crest on her neck pants made from the same material to allow flexibility with a Anbu chest plate protecting half of her midsection and breasts from attacks obviously made of leather painted white the same kind of armored leggings covering the outside of both thighs while she had a katana strapped to her back and fingerless gloves on with a multitude of seals on them her hair done in a ponytail to keep it from her face while simple sandals completed the look her eyes already red from her sharingan being active

Smiling at his reaction she walked forward and patted him on the shoulder "ready for training Sasuke-chan" he blinked several times before simply nodding making her grin and take a single step backwards before bringing her hand around and backhanding him across the yard making him tumble head over heels several times before impacting against the estates wall making him groan

She giggled and tilted her head to the side "come on Sasuke-chan I know you can do better than that" he grumbled and jumped up dashing forward at her his eyes activating as he did so as he entered a taijutsu spar with his mom

Feinting a kick to her side he used his momentum to spin himself to the right and try and knee her in the gut something she blocked with her hand and pushed him away easily making him spin and almost hit the ground only to right himself and using the ground as a base he spring boarded himself at her full speed charging chakra to both fists making her giggle and sidestep before bringing her leg straight into the air in a bout of amazing flexibility she axe kicked him from behind knocking him to the ground with a thud causing him to cough up blood and groan audibly she giggled again and leaned down slapping his cheek softly "come Sasuke-chan we are only just beginning"


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto grunted with effort as he dodged Jiraiya's attacks only to see a small crater be formed' quickly doing a backflip he put some distance between them and did three hand seals before pushing his left palm outward not even muttering the name as a large gust of wind blasted the sannin back a ways before he righted himself and rushed forward and started the taijutsu match again making Naruto duck dodge and block for all he was worth

Naruto used a cross formation of both arms to block an axe kick only for Jiraiya to pivot and knee him in the temple sending him flying across the field and into a tree were he landed with a sickening SNAP Jiraiya instantly ran over to check on him to see his shoulder misplaced and his arm bent at an odd angle the form bent straight up

Jiraiya shook his head and smiled "my fault gaki let me set that for you" Naruto shook his head and waited as Jiraiya pulled his arm down with another snap and reset the bone only to place a hand on his shoulder and back and push resetting it as well

Naruto grunted from the pain it sent through him before he sighed took a deep breath and calmed himself tapping into kyuu's chakra a cloak appeared around him instantly getting rid of all the bruises scrapes and healing the bone before he released the cloak and stood slowly holding his head "let's go again ero-sannin"

The old sage smiled and shook his head before pointing "I think it's time for your private sessions Naruto-kun" Naruto blinked and turned to see Ino walking up to him with a smile making him smile in return "ahh ino-chan how are you"

She smiled and stopped in front of him before asking "so what's on the agenda for today Naruto-sensei!" Naruto chuckled before flicking her in the forehead "just Naruto please and yesterday I got you finished on water walking for control and to build your reserves so now I need you to take your shirt off please so I can add another seal to you"

She looked startled for a moment before nodding and pulling her shirt off only for Naruto to stop her and glare at Jiraiya who pulled his notebook out and was peeking his head out from a tree upside down Naruto shook his head slightly and slammed his palm to the ground making a purple dome appear around them blocking all sight smell and sound from the outside world while he watched her "now we are secure"

She gave a grateful smile before pulling her shirt off the rest of the way tossing the purple article to the ground revealing her pink bra and bandage covered forearms Naruto motioned her forward before slowly unwinding the bandages from her arms and dropping them with her shirt she smiled gratefully when she did not see him ogling her half naked form making him smile in return before he pulled out his sealing ink and variety of brushes she watched him closely as he took a smaller brush dipped it in ink before pulling her to the ground and placed her on her back slowly before drawing

She blinked at the sensation though not new it was still unusual he continued in silence that was completely comfortable for over fifteen minutes switching brushes multiple times for the different seal areas before tilting her slightly and saying "I need you to hold your bra on with your left arm ino-chan I am going to need to run a seal up your arm" she nodded as he unsnapped her bra and let it fall slightly forward she simply held it in place softly while he continued the seal completely engrossed in his work going up her side with small symbols and kanji before stopping at her wrist making it all look like a large tribal tattoo with swirls lines and kanji mixed she blinked before he smiled and his fingers started glowing a purple

He placed them one at a time on her stomach before twisting once making the seal there spin before all of the other retracted to it and it rose to her chest before a small piece broke off and swirled to her wrist next to her small control seal for her resistance that was sitting at six this one simply said 'store' which confused her to no end before he re snapped her bra and handed her her shirt she quickly dawned

After she was fully dressed Naruto simply lowered the barrier and closed his eyes enjoying the soft breeze as it caressed his face making Ino giggle at him and ask "you didn't explain the seal to me Naruto-kun" he nodded with his eyes closed "it slowly siphons your chakra throughout the day the amount depends on your chakra levels something it measures daily at the end of the day while you sleep your chakras are refilled naturally and it stops once your body is in that stasis like state only to push every bit of chakra it stored throughout the day into your coils as soon as you wake up in the morning thus stretching your coils and increasing your chakra reserves"

She blinked and smiled "thanks Naruto-kun but is there a way I can forcefully release the chakra in an emergency?" Naruto nodded and pointed to the seal "single burst of chakra like a storage scroll" she nodded and jumped to her feet "so what now" Naruto smiled and tilted his head slightly "today I am going to leave a few clones to show you a few low level jutsu my dad taught me while I go and handle some things see ya later ino-chan" he jumped up and started walking away before making a few clones that walked over to her and pulled out a few pieces of paper and began writing down the basic instruction of a few low level jutsu

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Three days before the finals*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sasuke walked from the clan compound with Mikoto beside him slowly across the village watching some people stop and nod to him he returned it quickly before looking up at his mom and smiling she smiled back they were heading to meet Naruto on his request about something he had said during the exams he couldn't seem to remember

His mom seemed extremely happy about something he couldn't quite place but he ignored it mostly what she did and was happy about was her business what he was interested in was what Naruto could possibly want at nine in the morning three days before the chunnin exam finals his answer came crashing back to him as he stepped onto the training field and saw Naruto and Ino sparring and had to stop and think about what he said in the classroom '_if you can impress me I will take you on a date' _ the words echoed in his mind before he slapped himself and shook his head

Naruto saw him and stopped the match turning to Sasuke with a smile "hey bro whatsup" Sasuke smiled and bumped fists with Naruto before he turned and hugged Mikoto who returned it with a smile Naruto pulled back and walked over to Ino and grabbed her hand softly putting his finger on the seal on her arm that said fifteen and released it to zero before smiling and kneeling and doing the same to a seal on her leg that said twenty before standing and rolling his shoulders "Sasuke take a ready position" Sasuke startled at this did just that as Naruto smirked "get him ino-chan"

Ino growled and shot forward at speeds that surprised Sasuke and started a barrage of blows the raven haired boy started dodging or blocking with ease before suddenly he felt a sharp pain and looked down to see a knee in his gut before an elbow connected with his face sending him back a bit only to growl as a palm strike hit him in the chest making him stumble

Having enough of her he got into a lower stance and took off full speed his seals releasing with a hiss as he appeared in front of the girl and sent a fist at her face only to be completely caught off-guard as Ino bent backwards knees bent and body leaning before she placed both hands on the ground and pushed off with her feet kicking him into the air before she crouches and pushing with her legs launched herself at him like a bullet and kneed him in the stomach only for him to grab the knee spin and throw her to the ground where he started a chain of hand seals and launched a large fireball at her

Seeing it coming she did five seals and reared back spitting out a large glob of mud "earth style mud wall!" she muttered slightly as the wall of mud erected in front of her and took the brunt of the blow while she jumped up the wall and using it to springboard herself launched at the startled boy who simply back flipped and jumped placing both hands on the ground he spun in a full circle and brought his leg down in an axe kick hitting her on the shoulder knocking her to the ground where she rolled forward and sent a jab at him

Sasuke grabbed the fist and pulled her forward hard connecting his elbow against her chin sending her sprawling backwards but to his utter surprise she back flipped herself and stopping in a grouch kneeling she did four signs and smirked as he looked around trying to see thee treat only to go wide eyed as seven spikes rose from the earth making him jump and activate his sharingan as a large fireball came at him making him growl and aim his body straight at the ground landing on one of her spikes he pushed himself off and hit her in the chest with his shoulder pinning her with a kunai at her throat "yield"

She smirked and spit hitting him in the eye making him recoil as she stood and kneed him in the nuts making him fall to his knees as she placed a small tanto she unseals from her palm at his neck "no lover boy you yield"

Sasuke was completely baffled as he saw this and nodded making Naruto clap and hug Ino "congratulation's ino-chan" she returned said hug and kissed him on the cheek before walking off making Sasuke give her an odd look "I thought you wanted a date Ino" she turned back to him and smirked "in your dreams lover boy" this completely god smacked both Naruto and Sasuke as she swayed her hips leaving the training field before Naruto started chuckling "damn bro….she kicked your ass…" Sasuke nodded "I underestimated what she learned in the month…" Naruto patted him on the shoulder "don't worry about it im sure if you would have taken her seriously you would have won she needs a lot of improvement but she is doing wonderful at the moment I can't wait to see how she does later on"

Sasuke shook his head "what's her affinity?" Naruto smiled "water actually but I only know a few water jutsu and there is no source here so I taught her the fireball something she can do but it's pretty weak compared to yours or mine I also taught her several earth jutsu I got from jiji so yeah she is coming along wonderfully" Sasuke smiled and shook his head before standing "I like it girls who are serious about their kunoichi duties are what I like I can give a shit about long or short hair like they say man heh" he started walking away Mikoto giving Naruto a peck on the cheek as well before leaving with him "bye naru-kun" he smiled at her and watched them leave before turning and taking a deep breath

Glancing to his left he said "come out ero-sannin I know your there" said man walked out clapping "good job brat you really helped her" Naruto smiled and shook his head "I only gave her the moves she helps herself the day she accepted her duties as a kunoichi I am sure one day she will be great and I will be a milestone in her head the first person who helped her when she decided to take it seriously that is all I want"

Jiraiya smiled and patted him on the shoulder before pulling him along "let's go brat we have stuff to do" Naruto shook his head and followed the white haired pervert silently

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Exam finals*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Naruto walked silently down the street of Konoha his dad on his left Jiraiya on his right and Sarutobi in front of him all three imposing figures walked slowly minato in the Hokage robes his hat in his hand while Hiruzen was wearing simple shinobi attire but underneath you could see the faint outline of armor of some kind while Jiraiya was scribbling in his perverted notebook

As they walked everybody ninja and civilian alike stopped to look at them some gaping in awe at the powerful men walking down the street others with stars in their eyes while minato had his eyes almost closed with a small smile on his face the feeling you got when walking through a town of people who respect or fear you was a good one

Naruto was almost out of place with them it seemed as his slightly shorter stature standing at five nine standing next to his father's five eleven and Jiraiya's six foot while Sarutobi was the same height not to mention all had titles sannin god of shinobi and yellow flash all respected and feared while he had no such name to fall back on…'yet' he smirked at the thought before picking up his pace pulling ahead of them and walking briskly into the stadium that had civilians and ninja packed inside

Naruto silently made his way across the room to the other gennin stopping next to Gaara and smiling "hello brother….hoe are you enjoying the wonderful world that is sleep?" Gaara blinked several times before smiling slightly "it is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced" he stated calmly making a man sigh behind them and say "I agree with you there"

Naruto turned and smiled at Shikamaru before introducing him "Gaara this is Shikamaru shika Gaara" both boys nodded at each other before Gaara seemed to fall asleep leaning against the railing while Shikamaru was snoring on his feet making Naruto chuckle and walk past him to the next group were he saw Ino who waved at him making him smile and wave back quickly

He glanced to his left and saw the kumo team with a bandaged Omoi back in the group making Naruto smile and walk over leaning against the railing next to them he smiled "hey guys how are you" he stated in a soft voice making them blink and smile at him in return Omoi nodded and handed Naruto a unopened lollipop he accepted and started eating instantly turns out he enjoyed them quite a bit

Karui smile at him and nodded "hey Naruto-san how are you" Naruto smiled and shrugged "im alright I guess Karui how are you?" she shrugged herself "I'm alright but I have a bad feeling about today for some reason…" Naruto nodded before he remembered something and patted her on the shoulder with a smile "well I'm sure it's nothing hey there samui-chan I was going to chat with you but I actually just remembered I have to speak with the suna team for a moment" he gave her an apologetic look before walking over to the suna team and closing his eyes

"Gaara" he said it so low and flat that everyone who heard turned and looked at him in surprise Gaara as well making Naruto open his eyes "if you participate in what happens today Gaara….i will kill you brother or not…do you understand me" Gaara got wide eyed before nodding "Temari Kankuro…we will not participate"

Both nodded and looked at Naruto in pure shock as he turned and walked back over to team Samui who smiled but waved him off as they saw the proctor entering the arena Naruto ignoring the first few things he said walked over and stood next to Sasuke who was standing in line like the other gennin Naruto simply smirked and leaned in "in the invasion whoever copy's more jutsu wins an all you can eat lunch paid by the other person" Sasuke smirked and nodded once before focusing back on the proctor

"And with those words I leave you let us begin the chunnin EXAM FINALS!" the crowd roared and stomped their feet so hard it was deafening Naruto did his best to tune it out until the man stated "I am genma and I will be the proctor for this phase of the chunnin exams" Naruto quirked an eyebrow "what happened to Hayate?" the man frowned and sighed "Hayate has fallen in the line of duty" Naruto blinked at this information before frowning and giving a silent prayer for his fallen comrade

He then stepped forward as Neji followed suit as the rest of the gennin jumped back into the stands to wait their turn Naruto walked away from Neji and looked at him a moment he looked back coldly before smirking "you have been fated to lose today Uzumaki"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before reaching up and untying his headband letting it fall into his hand were he stuck it into his pocket making Neji growl "so that is how it is Uzumaki…" Naruto smirked as genma brought his hand down to begin the match only for Neji to scream as Naruto was in front of him his fist buried in the hyuga face making him slide backwards into the stadium wall

Naruto grinned and started backpedaling getting some distance as Neji snarled and rushed forward and aimed a strike for Naruto's stomach only for said blond to pivot on his left foot and spin to the left bringing his knee up and slamming it into Neji's back making him caught up some blood only for Naruto to grin and vanish underground

Neji heaved a few times before his byakugan activated and he looked around before stomping on the ground making a small line of white smoke to appear signaling a clones dispel or a replacement Neji looked around silently before looking into the air and widening his eyes as Naruto's foot connected with his face sending him sprawling to the ground were Naruto grabbed him by the ankle and started spinning fast before letting him go making him fly into the arena wall

Naruto held out his left hand as a blue orb of chakra started to form into his palm Neji stumbled out of the hole in the wall cloths torn and bloody as Naruto said in a low tone his voice cold and devoid of all emotion "kai" a small hiss was heard as the dirt around Naruto was pushed away before he vanished appearing in front of Neji and slamming the ball of chakra into his stomach hard and twisting it in the opposite direction it was spinning making Neji scream in agony as the blue org ripped into his abdomen sending him spiraling through the air and into the wall again

Naruto smiled softly as he walked forward slowly and stopped a few feet before Neji before saying "fate controls nothing…you think that because of a small incident like yours whatever the shit it was that happened that you have the right to be a stuck up prick about everything…..i remember you calling me a clan less loser once…I am Naruto Uzumaki final descendant of the Uzumaki clan son of Kushina Uzumaki who was a great granddaughter of mito Uzumaki who was the first Hokage's wife…my father is sitting right there….Minato Namikaze fourth Hokage of konohagakure and head of the Namikaze clan… my full name is Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze-senju nice to fucking meet you"

Neji's eyes faded before he fell into unconsciousness leaving a stunned silent crowd as he tied his headband back on and walked slowly back to the stairs and up to the other gennin as he was announced the winner…nobody moved for a moment before a few people clapped followed by more and in the end it was defining again as he walked

In the arena genma called for a medic who took Neji away before he called the next match "Will Temari and Sasuke uchiha please come down"

Sasuke jumped down and Temari glided down slowly and landed in front of Sasuke her face a flat surface showing no emotion Sasuke smiled and rolled his shoulders once before setting into his family's basic interceptors fist and waiting genma seeing them both ready brought his hand down as Sasuke's sharingan activated Temari simply swung her fan with one moon showing causing a large gust of wind to fly at Sasuke who cartwheeled out of the way and ran full speed at Temari who simply closed her fan with a snap and dropped to the ground quickly legs in a split as she baseball swung her fan at him something he took advantage of and placed his hands on the fan pivoted over it and kneed her in the back of the head

She growled and rolled backwards n kicked him in the chest only for it to pass through him making her blink before she felt a fist hit her in the chin sending her into the air as he followed kicking her higher until he got to the top and spun midair bringing both feet down on her "LIONS BARRAGE!" she sailed to the ground and landed hard blood shooting from her mouth before Sasuke freefell towards her while she tried to sit up only for scream as Sasuke's knee hit her in the gut

He placed a kunai at her throat and she growled but nodded making the proctor walk out and declare Sasuke the winner he smiled and helped her up before saying "get that checked out Temari-san and I hope to see you later bye"

He walked up the stairs slowly while genma watched her leave with medics before calling the next match "SAMUI of KUMO AND GAARA! Of THE SAND!" Naruto placed a hand on both of their shoulders "do not kill each other" both blinked but nodded and jumped down quickly taking their positions

*-*-*-*-*-*-kage booth*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hiruzen looked at minato "minato-kun….where is the kazekage from our information he was supposed to fight you…." Minato shrugged and closed his eyes I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this. Keep your eyes peeled"

Both men nodded only to be startled as a knock sounded at the door and in walked the 'kazekage' and his two guards "apologies hokage-dono…I was indisposed…." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes but nodded with minato about the matter while the kazekage sat down in his chair and started watching the match

*-*-*arena*-*-*

Gaara crossed his arms and waited for her to act a few seconds before he got bored and sent his sand out in a wave formation at her

She simply shook her head and pulsed her chakra around her body forming a small barrier of lightening before walking right through the sand making Gaara widen his eyes before he started moving his hands making the sand form into spikes all around her and rush in to hit her only to dissipate as it got close from the lightening sand falling harmlessly around her

She grinned and pulled her tanto from her back pumping chakra into it chakra enveloped the blade before it started cackling with electricity she simply smiled and threw it full force like a spear at him Gaara seeing what her armor did rolled out of the way as the lightening coated blade stopped suddenly and was pulled back to her by a piece of ninja wire she smiled and tilted her head to the side "this all you got? I'm not impressed"

Gaara frowned and growled before doing three seals and slamming his hands to the ground suddenly the ground started shaking as sand started pouring out of it as the dirt cracked allowing more openings as it pooled around making Samui pale

Suddenly she took off running doing hand seals and throwing her hand forward as a lightening ball sped at him only for Gaara to swat it away and sent a title wave of sand at her as thick as possible making her pale before she replaced herself with a branch across the room and dashed at him tanto at the ready

When she got close however Gaara simply close his eyes and pulsed his chakra making her stumble and hit the ground from the demonic like chakra he used before he covered her in sand holding her arms and legs apart keeping her from performing jutsu "surrender or die" she growled as she went to retort only to be frozen in place as the wall behind Gaara suddenly exploded sending dabree everywhere

Gaara seeing what happened released her and pulled her into a half embrace covering them both with sand as debree littered the arena burying them under it

Naruto seeing this instantly jumped up and made a few hundred clones who grabbed every civilian they could and flickered to the nearest shelter before he released all his resistance gai and Kakashi stood back to back instantly while Kurenai Asuma and Anko all pulled kunai/trench knifes

Naruto saw an oto shinobi burst through the floor so he roundhoused him in the face making his body bend at an odd angle killing him instantly while he pulled two kunai in reverse grip and put his back against Sasuke's

Kakashi looked at them and said "TAKE THE FIGHT TO THEM!" both boys nodded and activated their sharingan before taking off full speed in the same direction outside the arena

Naruto saw the 'kazekage and four sound shinobi fighting off the three kage level shinobi on the roof of the arena and shook his head 'only a hindrance there….the front gate is a warzone….hmm what to do what to do..' he glanced around and then smile "TEME!" Sasuke turned and gave a questioning look before Naruto beckoned him over "let's have some fun no?" Sasuke gave a confused look before he saw Naruto's hand seals and smirked before matching them

Both boys slammed their hands to the ground at the same time before they were engulphed in a large cloud of smoke when it cleared nobody expected what they saw

Sasuke standing on the head of a huge twelve headed serpent that let out a deafening roar before it shot off into the village and attacked the three headed snake

Naruto on the other hand his smoke was larger in size long ways as he stood in front of fifteen men on horses who looks completely terrifying every one of them seemed to be surrounded in a dark aura that gave them a sinister look while every horse was glowing a different shade while their hoofs had flames expelled from them all in a different shade the man in front of the group to the left of Naruto was the largest towering over Naruto's five foot nine form by at least ten feet his horses hoofs ablaze with bright orange flames that seemed to melt the ground below him his horse glowing an ominace black and red contrasting against the orange while he held a long handled single bladed scythe blade so long it almost touched the ground even from his height blade blood red with a skull on the bottom of it mouth open seemingly holding the blade in place a dark black substance falling from the tip and making the ground smoke every breath the horse took black smoke seemed to expel from their moth and body's covering them in their sinister glow every horsemen's eyes were blood red shining behind their helmets

He turned his head to Naruto and said in a voice that was deep and close to a growl "**Naruto what have you called me and my brethren for you know we do not enjoy the sunlight.." ** Naruto smirked and said in a loud commanding voice "MY NIGHTMARES WE ARE BEING INVADED….SUNA AND OTO SHINOBI ARE FREE GAME I SHALL DARKEN THE SKIES FOR YOU WHO EVER BRINGS ME THE MOST HEADS SHALL HAVE FREERAIGHN ON YOUR NEXT SUMMON! THIS I PROMIS YOU!"

The horsemen shouted in agreement their horses seeming to expel black smoke in a mass converging together and rising into the sky Naruto did a few signs before holding his hand up and firing a lightning bolt straight up followed by a fireball that ignited and made the sky give a crack as the clouds began darkening

The horsemen instantly started to glow their respective colors eyes seeming to pierce through everything before them as they took off into the crowds Naruto smirked and said in a low tone "summoning jutsu….: hells minions bane of the nightmares" he then turned and looked at the top of the stadium to see the four shinobi helping the kazekage jump back and start seals

Naruto frowned and took off full speed to the roof

*-*-**-* with the kages-*-*-*-*-*-*

As soon as the wall was blasted open Sarutobi and minato jumped into action only to freeze in place when they saw who it was "o-orochimaru but we have you trapped in a cell downstairs!" said man smiled evilly and licked his lips slowly "I have such loyal minions…breaking me out of that pesky situation kukuku ahh minato-kun…it has been some time since I laid my eyes upon you come let us go to a place more befitting our battle"

Orochimaru suddenly jumped out the window and to the roof minato Hiruzen and Jiraiya following after fast as they arrived Orochimaru tossed the veil hiding his face and smirked at them as they landed in formation in front of him however with a simple snap of his fingers his bodyguards turned into four instead of two who instantly took fighting stances

Hiruzen did three hand seals before slamming his hand to the ground and the monkey king enma appeared "**Hiruzen….i see it is time to handle this snake once more…for good this time I hope" ** Hiruzen nodded as enma turned into his staff form letting Hiruzen grab ahold of it and wiping it around above his head before turning his body and laying it long ways across his back legs crouches body tensed one hand facing Orochimaru while the other held the staff behind him his clothing gone replaced by his battle armor

Orochimaru chuckled darkly at this and shook his head "kukukukuku you are old sensei…slow and sloppy a battle between us will end in your death" Hiruzen shook his head sadly "my foolish student…I was blinded by my love for you three so much I did not see what you had become…I could not finish you once…I will not have that problem this time..today Orochimaru one of us dies here"

Orochimaru chuckled before tossing the kage robes and flicking his wrist making his bodyguards position themselves around them all and do hand seals before slamming their hands on the ground as a barrier started forming none of them expected to hear someone scream "RASENGAN!" and slam the spiraling orb into the six armed man closest to the village sending him spiraling into his other teammate knocking them both from the roof as Naruto stood were they once were

Orochimaru growled and said "KILL HIM!" Tayuya and her teammate a man who was heavily overweight stood and went after Naruto Tayuya pulling her flute out as they came and playing slowly as a doki appeared next to her Naruto shook his head "such a pretty girl reduced to being a pedophiles plaything…." Her eyes widendt at his words before she growled "FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD I WILL KILL YOU!"

Naruto smiled and vanished suddenly in a poof of smoke only for Jirōbō to scream as a kunai appeared in his eye socket and another in his gut as Naruto was before him shoving both eyes closed before he slowly opened them revealing his sharingan to everyone making Orochimaru snarl and try to leap at him only for minato Sarutobi and Jiraiya to launch a combination attack at him

"DOTON-EARTH DOME!" KATON!-TOADOIL BOMB!" "Fuuton - Tsuin Doragon no Jutsu" they all yelled in succession a large dome rose up leaving a small hole in its opening while Jiraiya's fire jutsu hit it and minatos twin dragons made of win spun around each other creating a vacuum of sorts before slamming into it blowing it up causing the entire stadium to rattle and shake before stopping only to show a charged corpse of Orochimaru before hands appeared from his mouth and he shed his old body like a snake does his skin "COMBINATION JUTSU-HADIES OVEN!"

Naruto seeing this shook his head and said "I don't know your name girl….but let me show you something I learned this last month" Naruto held his left arm out and it started to glow an omniace black before he vanished and slammed his arm into her stomach making a large sealing array spread across her body before she suddenly fell slack to the ground

Naruto grinned before looking at Orochimaru fighting off everyone before suddenly he jumped backwards and slammed his palms to the ground making three coffins rise up they said 'first' 'second' and 'third' everyone was confused by this until they opened…

Inside was the first and second Hokage's..and the third kazekage said to have disappeared and started the third great shinobi world war…

Naruto growled at this before he shook his head rapidly and stated formulating a plan in his mind before making seven shadow clones and handing them ink and paper while they started drawing the elaborate seal he needed slowly he shouted "dad keep them busy for a few minutes I have a plan!"

Minato nodded and pulled out his special kunai tossing it forward as Orochimaru approached the kages knocking the kunai out of one hand before flashing to the kunai and grabbing the other two and shoving them into Orochimaru's body only for him to become mud

The first and second Hokage's could not move and stood there looking around before their eyes landed on Sarutobi "monkey-chan is that you….you have gotten so old…" Sarutobi smiled whipping a tear from his eye as he did so "h-hello sensei's indeed I have grown old…old and weary age and war does this to a man…" both former leaders nodded sagely before smiling "I am proud of you Sarutobi to have lived this long….it is a true testimate to your will of fire and how strong it once burned"

Sarutobi smiled and nodded before readying his staff "I cannot allow him to use you as weapons sensei's so I am sorry but we are enemy's as of this moment…until I see you in the afterlife" both men grimaced before Sarutobi shot forward and hit them both with a quick jab to the jut knocking them both to the ground just as Orochimaru appeared from the same spot and shoved the kunai into their heads making their eyes dim

Sarutobi seeing this jumped back as minato flashed beside him Jiraiya frowned and rushed forward doing handseals before slamming his fist to the firsts chest and saying "summoning jutsu!" a large toad the size of a small house appeared named gamakatsu crushing the former kage;s chest only for the frog to dispel as tree roots spring to life around them and shot at the three men the kages chest repairing itself slowly as it did so his eyes still lifeless

Sarutobi frowned and slammed his palms to the ground as a rock wall appeared before him making him sigh "this is crazy….what are we going to do.." minato frowned and shook his head "we have to wait for Naruto" both men nodded and started their fight again jitrayah engauging the second in a taijutsu match while Sarutobi fought the first minato flashed in front of Orochimaru and attempted to slam a rasengan into his chest only for him to take a step back making both Hokage's freeze for a fraction making minatos eyes widen "YOU CANT MOVE OR THEY CANT FIGHT!" he said loudly before grinning and tossing multiple hirashin kunai around and flashing between them landing multiple punches and kicks into Orochimaru only to hear "DAD DOWN!"

Minato ducked instantly as Naruto appeared were his head was before and slammed a red chakra coated claw into Orochimaru's stomach only for him to regurgitate himself a new body making Naruto frown

He shook his head and smiled as he proofed into smoke and the real Naruto appeared between the two of them before slamming a seal tag to Orochimaru's forehead making the black lines spread across his body fast and glow red before making him scream in agony as his body was sucked of its chakra at an astounding rate

Naruto back flipped and grabbed the other two scrolls from his clones and dashed forward all resistance in his steps gone jumping and twisting his body to avoid some tree roots before rolling to dodge some water bullets he suddenly stopped in a crouch before both men and slammed both scrolls into their foreheads

Naruto placed both hands one on each scroll and said "Fuuinjutsu forbidden art…ABSORBTION!" both Hokage's eyes gained light again as the kunai fell form their heads making them blink as they were suddenly ripped into the palm of the boy in front of them making them scream at the last second as they bodies were absorbed and became one with his

Naruto frowned as he collapsed onto his knees and started panting his chakra reserves almost gone from the summoning and the seal. He clutched his head at the influx of memories the two people he absorbed gave him

Orochimaru saw this chance and dashed forward minato missing his attempt to grab him as he slammed his sword into Sarutobi's chest making the man's eyes widen before Orochimaru chuckled darkly jumped across the roof a safe distance

Naruto screamed and jumped to the former kages side and held him close "JIJI!" he shook the man who's head was turned away from him… The former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi looked out across the village he protected for so many years reliving all the battles he fought from his gennin days to the second and third shinobi world war they flashed in front of his eyes so fast

he sighed heavily as he noticed the sun setting its rays casting a light over the trees in the distance bathing the village below in its yellow orange blue and purple light the civilians all going about their day ignoring the beauty before them while some ninja stopped and relaxed for a moment enjoying the calming moment of peace granted to them by the soft breeze blowing across the village the invading forced retreating fast almost forgotten

Hiruzen closed his eyes as a single tear fell from his face turning back around seeing Naruto's crying form above him he gave a pained looked before reaching a hand slowly up and placing it on Naruto's cheek and saying "Naruto-kun my boy...i have always seen you as family...i am not much longer for this world i can feel my body going my soul slipping into the void please Naruto-kun accomplish your dream...become Hokage and bring peace to this world that has been scarred by foolish old men like myself and always remember...When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew…..i love you…my boy..always remember.." Sarutobi's hand went slack and it fell to the roof with a thud as his eyes went dim Hiruzen Sarutobi passed into the void with a small smile on his face

Naruto gripped his body hard his sharingan flaring to life unnoticed in his grief "JIJI don't leave me not you too!" he squeezed his eyes shut as tears fell before he felt his eyes pulse and burn he grit his teeth in pain and grief through it as his sharingan tomes spun rapidly converging to the middle of the eye were they formed into the pupil Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs his grief anger and pain all of it conveyed through the simple action before suddenly his eyes pulsed and turned gray before four rings spun out of the puple and lined up in a ripple pattern his before they started glowing

Naruto suddenly got engulphed in a white chakra before suddenly they were all forced to channel chakra to their feet as the air became cold and the white chakra expelled from him in a burse making minatos coat bellow and his hair to fly in every direction Orochimaru stared wide eyed at the scene before him as he saw Naruto's eyes cold fear gripped his heart

Naruto screamed again as he suddenly started floating slightly Sarutobi's body following him into the air Naruto placed both hands on his chest and pulsed his chakra as much as he could the white substance flowing around him in a protective like manor before it shot forward and covered Sarutobi's body

Minatos eyes widened to unseen proportions as the area around him started lifting from the floor dirt rocks and tiles of the rood all floating around them as tears streamed down Naruto's eyes Sarutobi's body started to glow as his hair went from gray to brown black pipes shot out of Naruto's back making him scream silently until Sarutobi's liver spots and wrinkles vanished and his eyes flittered open making him gasp for air as Naruto's hair got gray streaks through the blond making it look like he had blonde hair with highlights and tips in gray

Suddenly Naruto lowered them to the ground and let Sarutobi catch his breath as the roof returned to normal Naruto's shoulders were shaking with his sobs as he turned slowly his eyes holding such hatred and pain it made Orochimaru flinch before Naruto held his hand up at Orochimaru and said "come to me"

Orochimaru's eyes got as wide as possible as he was lifted from the ground and hurtled towards Naruto only to stop midair and slam into the roof a foot in front of Naruto who was glaring down at him his ki washing over the roof making everyone take a step back Naruto said in an emotionless voice "you hurt one close to my heart…for that I am your judge jury and executioner" making fifteen shadow clones who spread across the roof Naruto spun in a full circle making Orochimaru follow his movement in the air before releasing him across the village only to hold his hand out and close his fist halfway making Orochimaru freeze his momentum hitting the invisible gravity wall with a Bang

Naruto grinned as he swung him back towards the roof in a pitch like throw making him fly straight at him slamming into the stadium roof before suddenly the ki was back so much so the air got cold making everyone see their breath and the gravity got heavy making everyone fall to their knees

Naruto lifted Orochimaru into the sky above the village and said "I sentence you to death and should you ever find a way to return.." suddenly three biju cloaked clones appeared next to him their ripple like eyes glaring full of hatred at the man as the orange chakra bubbles around them letting off an aura of pure hatred "you shall never use chakra again"

Both clones shoved their red clawed fingers into his body and ripped it across his abdomen and chest making the snake sannin scream in agony as his chakra coils were disintegrated with the demonic youki only for Naruto to laugh hollowly and close his fist almost all the way making Orochimaru's legs and arms to curl in on the body before exploding from the pressure with a sickening squelch making the sannin once again scream in agony as Naruto said "may kami never pity you" he closed his hand the rest of the way making the snake sannin's body explode in a shower of gore that rained down across the village casting a red mist over them all

Naruto turned slowly and looked at everyone's shocked expressions before he fell to his knees and passed out minato stared at him dumbfounded before Sarutobi took a shaky step forward and reached down picking him up "l-let's get him to your house minato-kun…" minato was more shocked about what he was seeing down in the village as fifteen horsemen who looked completely evil all held their scythes up and placed them across their chests in a salute eyes locked on Naruto's prone form before they vanished in a swirl of black smoke and the sky's cleared showing the bright sun once more


	17. Chapter 17

Minato was in a meeting with Jiraiya and the younger looking Sarutobi and all three were confused "what do you mean Sarutobi how can your body be young but everything else old?" the older man simply sighed and shook his head unable to think of an appropriate response his younger looking body simply sitting there with a confused and defeated expression on his face

He looked at minato and sighed heavily "minato-kun… I don't know what to say, the doctor I saw did a diagnostic.. They said my body while physically young and I do mean young I am in body age thirty.. but in my mind I am still eighty-seven. I don't think we will get any more explanations until Naruto-kun wakes up and we don't even know if he knows what is going on considering he awoke his doujutsu right before this happened.. it could have been an impulsive thing."

Minato nodded and looked out his window across the village he swore to protect his mind becoming clouded with what was happening post invasion and all the paperwork that he had stacked up waiting on his son to wake up so far there was no telling when that would be and he had already been unconscious for five days the village was celebrating their victory but the ninja were all mourning..

He sighed heavily and nodded as if making up his mind he turned and flared his chakra into seven bursts making seven Anbu appear in front of his desk awaiting their orders

Minato looked at them all individually before saying "get me hatake Kakashi Anbu code named tiger and" he never got to finish as his office doors burst open and Jiraiya came barreling through with four doctors "hes awake" everyone froze at that before suddenly minato was gone in a yellow blur like flash

Jiraiya flickered along while Sarutobi sunk into the floor and the Anbu all retook their posts the office going deadly silent

Mindscape earlier.

Naruto laid there on the ground curled against one of the foxes many tails looking into the never ending black of the mindscape that was crumbled back into a sewer the moment he absorbed the two former kages his mind being assaulted by their voices and memories trying to process it all while they themselves sat next to him all of them deafly quiet

Naruto glanced at the second Hokage and said "it won't be long now..you will vanish from here and then all that will remain is your memories… im sorry I had to do this guys but you would have destroyed the village… it was a last resort.."

Tobimara shook his head and smiled at the young Namikaze beside him "do not worry about things like that Naruto-kun you did what you had to do to protect your village…not for your own personal gain but you do realize you are part senju now correct? Our dna is linked me and my brother are basically you now..the minute you used the forbidden sealing art you did it became so.. you are now truly Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze senju… a true heir to all the clans."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and shook his head with a small smile on his face as he glanced at them in turn "then let me ask you this Hokage-sama's if I am you and you are me does that mean I gain your ability's and affinity's?"

The first looked at him and chuckled lightly shaking his head "yes and no.. you can harness our ability's with practice.. but you will not simply have them and it won't be easy for you to unlock either you see my mokuton ability is a bloodline of sorts every single one of my children could have harnessed it.. but I never told them how to do so you see I am sure you have heard of a sage?"

Naruto nodded his head in affirmation making both Hokage's smile at him "good then this will be easier.. you see sages are ninja who learn the ability to call forth and harness nature chakra.. Normally it takes a specific median to do this for me it was my blood.. My bloodline ability is in every child I will ever have or you will ever have but you see the ability to harness it is costly and it has a ninety percent chance to turn you to stone.. you see once you learn to harness nature chakra the senju bloodline gives you the ability to hear the nature around you trees plants all of it…. And you ask them to assist you if they agree and let you into their domain you can manipulate it so they can do anything you wish such as build an entire forest in minutes without worrying about chakra exhaustion due to the fact that your constantly gathering the needed energy from the nature around you…this is why I was so feared even after I used up almost all of my chakra I could call upon nature to replenish my strength to make me better and if you nurture them they nurture you…"

Naruto blinked at this information but had a small smile on his lips as he thought about it "wow.. that is pretty intense.." the first nodded before he felt a pull of some kind and smiled "it seems it is my time Naruto…use my memories and learn from my mistakes and my experiences and build from them this is my gift to you.." and with that he faded completely

Naruto smiled grimly at this and turned to see tobimara looking at him with a half-smile on his face until he said "my abilities are the same as his.. you see while nature answered his call in the form of mokuton it answered mine with my ability to communicate with liquid…any water I could hear it and it assisted me in the same way.. so while he taught me the ways of the sage I did not gain the same ability's this is the way it is.. Even if you have children and they learn the sage arts..they may get something completely different like me I got complete manipulation of water even from the atmosphere around me.. it will take you years of hard nonstop training to master my ability's possibly longer than my brothers… but it seems my time is also up.. Please use my ability's well Naruto and do not become to power hungry do not fall into the darkness this world feeds from push through it and make a path completely unique to you goodbye.." and with those words he vanished as well and the mindscape went quiet.

Naruto looked back at the fox and said "could you tell me some of the things about my eyes please? Like what happened with jiji?" the fox turned its head and looked down at Naruto a moment contemplating what to say until suddenly it sighed and nodded its massive head **"the rinnigan has a lot of ability's it gives you the ability to control gravity to an extent your chakra has a healing factor in it along with your blood and you can even revive the dead a short period after they die around fifteen hours or so..you can pretty much push chakra conduction rods from your body to use in battle and they has other uses as well as for what you did to that old monkey… you infused him with a lot of your chakra it stimulated his cells and basically made is body young again… however he will die at his normal death date you did not really prolong his life.. let's say that before the invasion he had five years left… he still would only have five years left.. he would just feel better for his remaining days"**

Naruto nodded until he felt a pull signaling he was waking up he smiled and turned around burring his face in the foxes fur until he was Almost gone "talk with you soon kyuu" and then he was gone

Naruto woke up to see his dad leaning over him and an intense light coming from behind him obviously reflecting from a white ceiling making him groan in displeasure of being in the hospital and waking up after such a long down period

He groaned and brought his hands up slowly to rub his eyes winching in pain at how sore his muscles were which confused him seeing as how he should have been healed already but he simply shook it off and went to lean up but found that he couldn't..

He looked down and had to blink several times when he saw Kurenai sitting beside his bed with her head on his chest soundly asleep he blinked again and then smiled before laying back down and relenting to his fate of being immobile

He took notice of minato standing beside the bed with a smile on his face until suddenly Hiruzen rose from the floor and Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke making him groan at all of their questioning looks

He made a motion with his hand to the chairs against the wall making them all take the hint and grab one of them sitting down in their own various styles he grunted and looked around finding the small water jug he poured himself a glass took a swig and started his voice slightly raspy from disuse "any questions please ask now starting left from right"

Hiruzen being furthest left asked what was on all of their minds "Naruto-kun please tell me what you did to me.. did you turn back the clock on me? Am I truly only age thirty again?" he asked quickly making all three of the men give them their full attention while he simply sighed and shook his head

"no I did not make you younger per se you see your body is young physically I mean im pretty sure you could go find a woman and get her pregnant on the first try with little trouble if you pleased due to your body being the age of thirty… but your soul and mind.. They are the same age as you were before and you have no extra time.. Before the invasion if you were to die in six months of a heart attack you will still die in six months of a heart attack it's just meant to be and I cannot defy the Shinigami that easily.."

Hiruzen furrowed his brow at this information before leaning back in his chair and getting lost in his mind minato was the next to go "do you know anything about your eyes? If so how?" Naruto closed his eyes and nodded rolling his shoulders slightly trying to loosen some tension but making sure to keep still so he didn't wake up Kurenai

"well the kyuubi explained it like this…I am an Uzumaki and have the ability to awaken it anyways.. However the sage of six paths aka the creator of all things ninja also had the eyes… on his deathbed he split his powers into two fragments giving them to his oldest sons.. one got his eyes the other his body.. However being unable to form correctly without all three in one the rinnigan mutated and became the sharingan.. senju and uchiha were born.. the Uzumaki are a clan made up of both clans.. the uchiha and senju hated each other for the most of their lives but there were a few who got together and had a child or two becoming family's which their children then had children until it was known as another clan.. the Uzumaki"

Minato blinked several times at this but made a motion for him to go on so he did "well the Uzumaki have an odd bloodline as I am sure you know.. our blood negates any adverse birthing effects we would have we are also a dominate trait so our Uzumaki dna overpowers any other dna we have making it so that it's hard to find traces of the lost senju and uchiha even if it is still there making it almost impossible to unlock the doujutsu I now possess unless something were to happen to trigger it.. however seeing as how my eyes were replaced with sharingan to negate the chakra effect I made a seal that would take a sample of the dna from the eye and intricate it into me making it seem as if I was the original user this in turn made me truly part uchiha and if I were to have kids I could have a chance to pass down their doujutsu…this in itself it not what did it however you see"

He paused here and tok another sip of his water and a deep breath before continue keeping them in suspense "on the rooftop to get rid of the kages I used a forbidden sealing art..it in essence absorbs the soul and consciousness of the person used on it giving me everything they ever knew while also integrating their dna onto mine when I did this the connected dna of senju and uchiha was quite high add that to my Uzumaki dna and it gave me everything that I needed to awaken it pretty easily almost as easy as an uchiha like Sasuke would his sharingan… but what did it was seeing jiji die.. it pushed me over the edge and in the moment my grief hit an all-time high it activated and felt as if there was fire in my eyes eating me from the inside out but as fast as it was there it was gone.. and on pure instinct I did what I did pulling Orochimaru and crushing him… it was all gravity manipulation.. a truly frightening power"

None of the men spoke they simply looked at one another then back at Naruto who was absently running his fingers through the sleeping Kurenai's hair rhythmically and finally Jiraiya asked what minato wanted to know "the summons you used what were they?"

Naruto blinked at the question before smiling "well I drew a summoning circle and activated it too see what I was aligned with… scariest shit I have ever done speared in a dark place surrounded by lava and a huge black castle that was plain creepy went inside and apparently I was able to summon something called nightmares.. there are a ton of them the ones you saw were the horsemen the twelve horsemen truly scary people they are in a group they are nigh unstoppable all of them can use a multitude of elements along with their scythes that steal your life literally even with a scratch but they are nothing compared to the boss summon… pray I never summon them…"

Jiraiya nodded and dropped it not trying to push it on summoning secrets knowing he wouldn't appreciate others attempting o pry into his private information on the toads

Naruto suddenly looked down as Kurenai opened her eyes and blinked several times before looking up and locking eyes with Naruto

She blinked again until her mind registered that he was staring back at her and suddenly she jumped forward and slammed her lips into his in a fiery kiss that made him freeze as his mind attempted to reboot itself

When it finally did he put both arms around her and pulled her all the way onto the bed so it was not as hard to angle lips to meet hers

It went on for over a minute until minato coughed making both pull away and glance at him he simply shook his head with a smile before saying "break it up you two we have business to discuss… Naruto you have a mission as soon as your able to leave the hospital.. this will be determined the moment the doctor returns with the results he took while you were telling us about how you attained the eyes… Kurenai your team has not seen you for five days I am sure they miss you"

She nodded and stood up her hand grasping Naruto's slightly until she let it go and flickered away just as the door opened and the doctor handed Naruto his discharge sheet who signed it instantly and jumped out of beg groaning and stretching to get accustomed to moving again

When he was okay Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and flickered them both to the Namikaze estate for him to pack and get ready while he went to get the mission scroll

Naruto grabbed a few sealing scroll and tossed his clothes on it sealing them then doing the same with weapons food and other essentials he then grabbed a new outfit and hopped in the shower washing himself quickly shampooing and hopping back out

Not even five minutes later Jiraiya showed back up and was holding the mission scroll with a few sealing scrolls tucked inside his jacket he looked Naruto over "you ready punk?" Naruto nodded and raised an eyebrow "but why am I taking a mission so soon after being out of the hospital?"

Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head "well we have a lead on the client we need to locate your father needs her back in the village to help keep up the appearance of being strong also the head of the hospital and a lot of the nurses were killed in the invasion so we need her here more than ever for that.."

Naruto blinked "were going for Tsunade aren't we?" Jiraiya nodded and Naruto groaned "awesome to convince a stubborn drunk woman who hates our village to return yeah this is going to be easy…. Damnit" Jiraiya chuckled and patted Naruto on the head before turning and walking out Naruto followed right behind after putting on his sandals both making their way to the gate and past the guards without an incident then jumping into the tree line and vanishing from sight

AN- _**I was going to update but then I got lost on the road of life and after I found my way I was all like hey look a video game and the game was all like hey look a human and I was like woaahhhh then next thing I know its been a month and im staring at the sky from the middle of a parking lot going "holyshit what a week" so yosh here Is your update and more shall come… ummm eventuslly **_


	18. Chapter 18

Jiraiya and Naruto were making good time, neither expected to be able to travel as fast as they were after Naruto had recently been released from the hospital, neither really cared however they were simply focused on the task at hand. That was finding Tsunade and bringing her home where she belonged.

One thing however was bugging Naruto and he was about to address said issue "hey pervy sage. Why are we getting Tsunade anyways? It can't be for the kage seat seeing as how my dad has it at the moment, and I highly doubt she could match him, even if she is truly a talented kunoichi he is the only person ever to have a flee on sight warning for any level operative in the bingo book."

Jiraiya simply nodded his head and then glanced at Naruto with an odd spark in his eye, "well Naruto you see your dad and sensei agreed on something, and that was that our medical program is going to shit since she left.. We need her back in the village to begin working on a program to plant a medical ninja on every single gennin team after this year."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and started thinking about what this could mean for future generations, on one end there were less casualty's, on the other hand more women than men were truly interested in becoming medics. something about them liking the idea of them helping others now this was not a bad thing, far from it actually it might actually make kunoichi more desirable and powerful in the long run maybe even a few turning out like Tsunade herself, but there was the factor of losing a member in combat something that could indeed happen and on a heavy assault team that could prove fatal.

He was torn from his musings by Jiraiya who stopped suddenly and sat down cross legged on the ground looking at Naruto "okay brat sit down we have much to discuss" Naruto blinked at the suddenly serious face of Jiraiya, the man had not had a look like this on his face since he knew him and that was for around two months which in the shinobi world is not much time to know somebody but like a good little soldier he sat down as ordered.

Jiraiya simply stared at Naruto hard his gaze making the young Uzumaki uneasy, that was until Jiraiya suddenly lashed out and punched him in the face, sending him flying through the air and through a tree before he landed and stared in surprise at the sannin who was now getting to his feet.

Naruto jumped up and got into a defensive position trying to figure out what was going on, that was until he suddenly gasped as his eyes bugged the sannin's knee was in his stomach but his hand was holding his shoulder keeping him in place.

Naruto gasped for air as Jiraiya pulled him in and narrowed his eyes "this is to keep you normal brat to show you you're not invincible.. the only reason you won against my former teammate was pure fucking luck and the correct timing his surprise at seeing your eyes made him become distracted add that to the fact that he had been in prison for three weeks having his chakra drained constantly adds up to the fact "he was weak when you fought him I could have killed you a hundred different ways just now remember that" with that Jiraiya took a step away letting Naruto gasp for air and glare at the sannin who had assaulted him

Jiraiya for his part merely started walking again looking back a second he stated emotionlessly "the eyes you now have will only do so much hard work and determination make a man who he is not the tools he has at his disposal that he was given but the time he put into constructing the tools that he holds that is what makes you… a samurai once told me 'a man is only as good as his blade is sharp' I took this to heart and continued on my path as a shinobi doing what was ordered of me and in time I gained the shame that is my title the densetsu no sannin me and my comrades Naruto we pride ourselves on a title that is actually our greatest shame… we were unable even with our impeccable teamwork to take down a single man.. honzou the salamander a man so fearsome that he held me Tsunade and Orochimaru off at the same time and walked away unscathed while we were completely beaten broken and tired this is the truth about me and I bear my shame with pride… not many stood up to him and lived I was one of the few who came out alive awarded with a title that to this day strikes fear into my enemy's when in actuality it is a title given to me by a man for losing…"

Naruto stared at Jiraiya a moment before he gained a confused look and said "I don't understand Jiraiya what does this have to do with my eyes and why not just talk to me instead of beating the fuck out of me was it truly necessary?"

Jiraiya merely looked at the sky looking at the setting sun as it cast its rays of dying light around the horizon its orange blues purples and reds all mixed together to become a beautiful sight that made Jiraiya sigh and smile slightly before he answered however this answer was filled with warmth unlike his previous statement "Naruto arrogance is what drove so many from our village… Orochimaru was one of the greatest shames we have ever had to bear in the history of the village and he left due to his arrogance and his view that the village was hindering him.. I could not bear to see you turn out like that think of this as a wakeup call for if you ever attempt to betray the place I love I will end you… do you understand me?" his voice took a deadlier edge at the end eyes narrowed glaring at Naruto

Naruto looked at the sannin a moment their eyes staring back at each other emotionlessly until Naruto smirked and started chuckling shaking his head "pervy sage….. let me enlighten you on something the only reason I would have to betray the village is if you were hiding something from me something that was about me or the Uzumaki before me that would end up making me distrust you all.. From what I can tell you all seem to be pretty straightforward with me so you need to chill out and stop being so damn serious"

Jiraiya continued glaring at Naruto a moment before nodding and retaking his goofy smile then turning and walking slowly down the road Naruto beside him cleaning the blood off himself however what he said next completely shocked Jiraiya "also I need your help with something sensei…. As you know the memories are now all mine from both first and second Hokage's… well I need you help mastering sage training From what I heard you're a sage yourself and the training even though I know how to do it could prove to be deadly if I don't have the proper guidance and while I can't be a sage like yourself with the toads I can become like the first or second with my manipulation of wood or water it could go either way both would be extremely helpful to the village in the long run"

Jiraiya shook his head and smiled "maybe after this mission is complete Naruto lets hurry though we have a lot of ground to cover" with that he took off doubling his speed Naruto attempted to keep up

**Akatsuki base same time**

Visual projections appeared on the fingers of a stature with multiple eyes on it that were all closed nine figures were standing around all of them looking at the man on the pointer finger of the right hand who's eyes were in a rippling pattern signifying he had the legendary doujutsu the rinnigan

He stared impassively at everyone before him and said in his deep tone of voice **"the kyuubi jinchuriki is on the move and only protected by a single man Jiraiya of the sannin.. Now could very well be one of the only opportunity's to strike before it is to late there is also the matter with you two Tobi, zetsu what happened to the hachabi?"**

Both men looked at each other a moment before Tobi stated in his playful voice "pein sanpai I don't know me and zetsu sanpai are on his trail however and shall catch up soon we only stopped for your meeting that you called but if I may ask who is going after the kyuubi jinchuriki?"

Pein looked at him a moment silently contemplating his words until he sighed and said in his same emotionless voice "**deidra,Sasori head out after the kyuubi jinchuriki however. Should you not be able to grab him without fighting Jiraiya then retreat we do not need to lose you two this early even if it is unlikely he could beat you the possibility that he could take one of you out is there you have your orders" **with that everyone vanished minus two.

Konan and pein remained and the former looked at the latter and said "Nagito…why are we striking for these two so early?" pein merely looked at her and smiled slightly "**an opportunity has presented itself…to not capitalize on said opportunity would be a waste" **Konan merely nodded and vanished Nagito right after.

Naruto and Jiraiya walked into a small town bordering on the land of fire and wind that was famous for its casinos two days after their little chat, Naruto for his part was pretty beat Jiraiya had been giving him small things to learn as they walked, like testing out his gravity manipulation to see how much of it came as an instinct like feeling turns out almost none of it was what he did on the rooftop was pure instinct due to his anger at the situation.. However he found out that manipulating gravity was hard as hell it was harder than elemental manipulation

Jiraiya found it funny when Naruto would over pack a move and crush something or make something hit him as a result of fucking something up it was truly amusing to the aged sannin, but something that pissed him off was when Naruto ruined his research by tossing something in the water of the hot spring making the woman look up and spot him that was starting to piss him off

All of his thoughts however were halted as he saw something that made him narrow his eyes, in front of him where the town was supposed to be was mostly destroyed people laid on the street in disarray and houses were burning Jiraiya instincts kicked into hyper drive memories of the previous war popping into his mind Naruto on the other hand simply looked around and started slowly walking forward but he froze as well and snapped his head to the left as he heard chuckling coming from an alleyway

Naruto narrowed his eyes so did Jiraiya but both simply backed up until their backs were touching getting a full view of the battlefield with their vision that was until suddenly out of the alleyways in front of both of them opposite sides of the street two men walked out

One was a tall man and wore his headband with a mask that his most of his face and hair but the other was a man with a three bladed scythe who was chuckling madly his grayish white hair combed back and his eyes sparking with insane amounts of bloodlust but what struck both of them was their matching attire both had on black robes with red clouds on them Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the two but they simply jumped away and stood together on the other side of the street making Naruto and Jiraiya turn to face them

One simply narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya before turning and starting to walk off glancing at his partner and saying "we already have the bounty we came for lets go Hidan I don't feel like fighting a sannin today" the taller one stated as he turned his head back forward however Hidan simply snarled and said "THEY ARE BUT MORE HETHENS TO BE GIVIN TO JASHIN SAMA KAKUZU THIS WILL BE QUICK!" and with that he charged only for Jiraiya and Naruto to go through matching hand seals and slam their hands to the ground simultaneously making a swamp of the underworld so large that it consumed the entirety of the area in front of them including were kakuzu was standing however he was obviously the faster of the two and jumped into the air and his cloak ripped revealing a white mask that suddenly shot a blast of air in front of him propelling him out of the way of the deadly swamp

Hidan however was not as lucky as he was sucked into the swamp and suddenly Naruto was in front of him a small tanto in his hand and humming with wind chakra, and then Hidan's head was separated body sinking into the ground as Naruto grabbed the head from midair but to both his and Jiraiya's shock the head yelled at them both "DAMN YOU THAT HURT YOU BASTARD GET OVER HERE SO I CAN BITE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH KAKUZU,GET ME DAMNIT THIS IS BULLSHIT I AM GOING TO SACRIFICE THESE HEATHENS TO JASHIN SAMA!" however Naruto simply back flipped and stood next to Jiraiya who summoned a large toad that didn't even question him it simply stared at the man in front of him who now had his eyes narrowed

Naruto grinned down at him and said "you know if you leave now we won't chase you" the man frowned and then turned and walked away much like before to report of the events that had just occurred

Jiraiya took the head from Naruto and looked at him making the man snarl at him much to Jiraiya amusement he then pulled out a simple storage scroll and sealed him away Naruto looked back across the village and frowned "do you know why he killed everyone?" Naruto asked glancing at Jiraiya, Jiraiya simply nodded and sighed heavily rubbing his temples "he is a jashinist they kill to appease their deity" he stated somberly

Naruto for his part simply glowered and shook his head "this is insane all of this life lost for what? A deity that may or may not exist let's get out of here and send for a Konoha team to clean this shit up" Naruto stated turning around and leaving briskly from the town Jiraiya on his heels

Naruto pulled out a map and glanced at it "looks like there is a hot spring/gambling village a few miles off lets head there"

Jiraiya simply nodded and took off Naruto right on his heels both dedicated to get away from the depressing scene they had both seen Jiraiya however was also thinking of ways to get the man's talking head to the t&I division he was sure Anko and Ibiki would have a blast with a talking head

It was that night that Naruto and Jiraiya made it to the small gambling village where they saw a festival being held Naruto for his part simply raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly at the happy faces of everyone around him while the pervert smiled perversely at every woman he passed

Naruto started walking slowly through the small town Jiraiya on his heels both looking for a nice place to sit and have some dinner before turning in the day was long and had worn them out Naruto turned slightly to see Jiraiya turning towards a small bar Naruto simply shrugged and followed him inside hoping they had food

It took only moments for Jiraiya to freeze upon entering the bar however as a sake bottle hit him in the head sending him tumbling across the bar and into the wall Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at the hostile act and turned his head to see a blond woman glaring at the downed sannin an attractive dark haired woman beside her holding a pig

Naruto simply laughed lightly and slowly made his way over to the two women sitting down across from them and raising his hand for the waitress who came over almost instantly much to his surprise he ordered their largest dish and she nodded before leaving in a hurry seeing the strength displayed by the blond in front of him

Naruto for his part simply glanced at them both with an raised eyebrow before grabbing the full sake bottle and saucer from the blond and pouring himself some Jiraiya appeared moments later sporting a large bruise on his face and an indentation of a sake bottle on his face

Naruto suddenly had to move to the left as a fist was aimed at his head and then the sake bottle he was holding was snatched from his hand he raised an eyebrow at this as well before shaking his head and chuckling

Jiraiya chose this point to speak "ahh tsu hime what a surprise we have been looking for you" he stated with a wide smile on his face Naruto seeing his assumptions about her identity confirmed simply nodded as his food arrived and he began to eat it slowly not even paying attention to the people in front of him his mind still playing out their encounter with the akatsuki member his mind was yelling at him that something was wrong 'if he was an s ranked criminal how did we beat him so easily…this doesn't feel right maybe he was just the weakest of them all? Hmm' he then went back to eating his food silently his mind wondering but then he heard something that made him angry

"Why would I go back to that hellhole you call home Jiraiya? I would rather die than be returned to that place" Tsunade stated brashly chugging the rest of her sake in a single go not even noticing the pissed off look on Naruto's face that was until she went on "hell I would never go back on a simple order what do I look like I have nothing remaining there"

Naruto at this point was livid and he expressed it by chuckling darkly glaring at her his normally cheerful blue eyes were now rippled revealing his newly acquired doujutsu to them all making Tsunade and Shizune gasp until suddenly Naruto's voice got deeper much like the second Hokage's tobimara senju

He said in a dead tone "Tsunade of the sannin said to be the best medic ninja to ever grace the elemental nations the strongest kunoichi to grace the land of fire since mito Uzumaki who was your great grandmother reduced to the pitiful woman before me… I am ashamed to be related to you Tsunade of the sannin"

At this everyone at the table froze and looked at him like he was on fire or something there eyes were as large as they got Tsunade for her part recognized the voice he was using and it shocked her beyond belief to hear her grandfather say those words to her but what made it worse was that he said they were _related _Tsunade knew for a fact she was the last living senju so for him to insinuate their relation pissed her off

But what he said next pissed everyone off including Jiraiya who glared daggers at the blond "heh I bet your deceased family members are rolling in their graves at how pathetic you are why don't you just go outside and commit sepukin and end the senjus disgrace once and for all? You are truly a disgrace to yourself your clan and your village"

Tsunade's eyes instantly narrowed and she took a swing at the blond but was shocked beyond words when he simply flicked his wrist and sent her backwards destroying the booth they were in like it was paper and making Shizune and Jiraiya tumble head over heel across the restaurant in opposite directions

Naruto then walked up to her and used a kunai to cut his hand open purposely doing it deep enough for blood to fly from the found and hit her in the face

She instantly froze up her visage going pale as Naruto simply shook his head and her pathetic act of defiance "I read your file Tsunade of the sannin and I must say.. you are an odd person your lover and brothers deaths affected you in a way nobody could ever imagine making you afraid of blood…. A medic who couldn't see blood is like a fish who hates water"

With that he turned and went to leave only to have to jump to the side as Shizune appeared where he was previously her fist cracking the wall Naruto was standing in front of previously making him grin at her angering her even more

Jiraiya seeing what Naruto did frowned until it hit him and he grinned as well and sat down picking up Tsunade's unopened bottle of sake in what remained of the table and taking a quick sip he turned his attention back to Naruto who did something he would have never expected making him grin wider

Naruto for his part dodged another one of her strikes and leaned forward and brought his hand down on Shizune's butt hard making it echo through the restaurant and making her go red in the face from embarrassment and anger Naruto simply grinned wider at her as she began littering senbon laced with poison at him much to his amusement

He dodged them all and then in a burst of speed appeared behind her and slapped her on the ass again hard making her yelp and spin around much to his amusement but then he said something that made her even angrier "you know your being childish Shizune apprentice of Tsunade of the sannin and niece of Tsunade's ex fiancé"

She snarled and launched even more senbon at the chuckling boy however what he did next pissed her off the most, he appeared behind her in a body flicker and grabbed her arms using chakra wire he tied them together before tripping her and pushing her forward making her stumble into the table Jiraiya was sitting at he then pushed her so she was slightly bent over and said "come on sensei since she wants to act like a child why don't you spank her like one" Naruto stated seriously

Jiraiya seeing were this was going giggled perversely and brought his hand down on Shizune's rear with enough force to make her scream he then rubbed the spot giggling like an idiot much to Naruto's amusement

Naruto then took a step away from Shizune who was now on the ground glaring at him hands tied behind her and face red with fury and embarrassment Naruto shook his head at her and sighed "I swear both of you are supposed to be elites you a jounin medic ninja and her a sannin yet I have immobilized you both with little to no effort all from your own fuckups your anger clouded your judgment when attacking thus making you sloppy easily dodged and manipulated childish that's what you are like a baby making noise like you don't know what to do"

He shook his head again and turned to Tsunade who was still staring at him with a pale face his blood still on her face making Naruto shake his head and say "Tsunade if you don't save Shizune im going to kill her" with that he reached behind him and pulled his tanto from its sheath and pressed it to Shizune throat making Jiraiya stare at him like he was crazy and Shizune with pure fear in her eyes

Tsunade however mumbled something incoherent and she began shaking making Naruto narrow his eyes at her prone form "come on Tsunade of the sannin get up and save her or lose the last person you love in this world" with that Naruto pressed the sword harder against Shizune making a small trickle of blood run down her neck and making an whimper escape her lips as tears started to fall

Jiraiya though caught on again and shook his head at his students unortidox method to make the female sannin wake up but suddenly he snapped his head around as he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh and bone breaking to see Tsunade standing in front of Shizune a pissed of look on her face and Naruto flying through the wall of the empty restaurant at high speeds

Jiraiya widened his eyes at what happened only for Tsunade to follow him out the hole at his speeds making Jiraiya curse and chase them leaving a partially tied up Shizune on the ground still in a daze at how close to death she just was

Her mind was whirling at what had happened in the last few minutes a _child _had beaten her he wore no distinguishing clothing besides his headband meaning he was more than likely a gennin, a gennin had beaten her and it not only hurt her pride as a kunoichi but also as the apprentice to a sannin She frowned and suddenly a fire burned in her eyes 'ill teach that brat' and suddenly she was struggling with her bindings

Tsunade however was using Naruto as a punching bag, every time he came down from one of her punches she would land another on him sending him flying through the sky and into houses and boulders anything that was in the way he was being pushed through it much to Jiraiya's ire seeing as how he couldn't really get in the middle of it he knew from experience a pissed of Tsunade was hard to stop

However it seemed he didn't need to stop her because the moment he got within range to see her swinging again on the outskirts of the village a pissed off and bloody Naruto was suddenly screaming and pushing both hands at her his eyes glowing slightly making Tsunade gasp and hit the ground around her a crater was formed with her in the center making Jiraiya widen his eyes at what Naruto was doing

But before he could do anything Shizune was suddenly beside Naruto and aiming a kick at his face only for him to lift an arm obliterating a line in the ground before it was aimed at her his technique still in effect blowing her across the village and into a casino across town however that was his limit seeing as how he then fell to the earth below him his move deactivated panting heavily and blood pouring from his body from the multiple super punches delivered by Tsunade to him

He was panting heavily blood soaking the ground around him his body aching clothes torn and the town they were in looking like a battlefield, Jiraiya went to approach them only to duck as Shizune reappeared her dress ripped slightly revealing her mesh armor shirt underneath and tight biker like shorts to them and a small trickle of blood running down her mouth and chin

She glared at Naruto who was smiling at her despite his fatigue he then started laughing as Tsunade appeared behind him she had blood all over her and her jacket was gone completely ripped to shreds revealing her sleeveless shirt that was also ripped revealing her midsection that was bloody like the rest of her she was ready to deliver a killing blow to him only to be stopped by Jiraiya much to her surprise seeing as how she forgot the pervert was even there

She had to blink several times to remember the kid was with him from the start and from there she began controlling her breathing and glaring at him and the kid who was still laughing behind the pervert however suddenly Naruto said something that shocked Tsunade beyond belief he turned his head and looked her in the eye his back to their piercing blue he opened his mouth and said in a happy tone of voice "you know I don't know whether to call you baa-chan or nee-chan..hahahaha!" he was right back to laughing much to everyone's confusion minus Jiraiya

Tsunade frowned at him suddenly and pushed Jiraiya out of the way and whipped some blood from Naruto's forehead and then some from her arm and both her hands suddenly started glowing green and her face started showing pure shock as she stared at Naruto like he was a ghost however Shizune wasn't having none of it and suddenly grabbed Naruto by his shirt and lifted him to eye level and shook him

"why did you threaten my life you brat" she stated angrily making Naruto chuckle before pointing over his shoulder at Tsunade's still shocked face "she's covered in blood yet seems to be fine…. You were the only person that it would work on she sees you ass a daughter or sister so by threatening you I forced her to deal with her fear to save your life even though I would have never actually killed you so chill out" he stated happily chuckling at her angry face until suddenly he was grabbed from behind and spun around to see Tsunade looking at him expectantly

Naruto chuckled and looked around noticing the destruction their fight caused he nodded towards the gate and took off making them all look at the damage and sweat drop too before vanishing following after him

It took only a few minutes for them to find a small clearing a mile or two away from the village were Jiraiya began setting up a camp seeing as how the sun was almost all the way down and the moon was already casting its rays from the sky

Naruto sat down on the ground and extended his arms before him inviting both women to sit which they did making him nod and sigh "okay let's see to get to the point, my name is Naruto Uzumaki son of minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki I have always ben related to you even if it is distantly however an event happened in Konoha recently that kind of made me more half senju half Uzumaki…"

Tsunade's attention was instantly completely focused on the blond who minutes before she was ready to kill as he was speaking he had also pulled a small scroll out and was handing a towel to Tsunade and Shizune to clean themselves slightly of the grime and blood from battle

He continued here "during the invasion of Orochimaru's village sound and the sand village Orochimaru was losing against my dad and jiji who is Sarutobi by the way anyways in a last ditch effort to beat them he used a forbidden move called the edo tenshi a move created by the second Hokage tobimara senju to bring back the third kazekage and first and second Hokage's anyways they couldn't be killed due to them just reforming their body's so I used a seal my dad taught me its forbidden to use due to its probability of losing your mind it also can only be used one time I broke the second one by using it twice simultaneously which put me in a week long coma I absorbed the first and second Hokage's souls thus integrating their dna into mine.. however while most of the time theirs would overpower mine the Uzumaki who are a descendent of the senju mixed and I became half Uzumaki and half senju I don't even know if I have any Namikaze blood left in me.." he trailed off here his eyes losing focus until suddenly he sighed and shook his head "anyways baa-chan that is the short version when you come back with us you can read the official report"

Tsunade however was simply staring at Naruto with wide eyes Shizune as well making him raise an eyebrow at them until finally he asked "what is so damn interesting?" he demanded making both of them look at each other than gulp shake their heads "so.. You're the last Uzumaki and the last senju who can bear children… meaning that you're going to have to protect your children like they are made of solid gold. But anyways I'm not going back with you Naruto…I can't the place has to many memories for me" she stated sadly making Naruto sigh and shake his head

"baa-chan if you don't come back not only will you be labeled a missing ninja but you will lose every bit of respect you have in the village not to mention the small amount you have gained from me in the past few minutes we are family and as such I think it's your obligation to come back to the village or would you abandon your last remaining family member to the wolves that is the council?" he asked with a raised brow

However as she went to retort she froze and jumped up and got into a fighting position Jiraiya and Shizune beside her Naruto for his part was confused until of course he glanced behind him and saw four akatsuki members and heard one say "Naruto Uzumaki you are to come with us hn" a blond haired man said one of his bangs covering his eye and he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it

Naruto glanced beside him and saw another man but he seemed to be extremely short and crouched over like a turtle kind of and beside them was a man in an orange mask standing with a woman with purple hair and a pierced lip she also had a origami flower in her hair and was staring at Jiraiya with a small smile on her face

Naruto shook his head "no thanks I'm fine were I am but thanks for the offer" he stated seriously waving them off however the blond said in a serious voice "you have no choice Uzumaki come with me now or I will show you my art" Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "well I am sure it is wonderful art however I do not enjoy the finer ways of life such as art and wine however I know a few people who do maybe you would want an introduction?" Naruto asked with curious look on his face making them all look at one another besides the girl who simply smiled at him showing he amused her somehow but what happened next made Naruto rethink fucking with them as the girl suddenly started Turning into paper and launching hundreds of projectiles at him at high speeds and the blond guy started launching little white figures at him that looked like spiders

Naruto jumped backwards and landed behind Jiraiya who glared at everyone in front of him as the woman turned and said "you have no choice Uzumaki you come with us or we bring you back on deaths door"

AN- ended it here sorry for the delay I was writing and then there was this old woman who needed help with her grocery's so I helped her but once I finished I tripped and broke a mirror and to diminish my bad luck from seven years to seven days I went on an epic quest across the state to get a taco from taco bell and they were like "yes yes we do sell nachos" also if you no like this chapter TELL ME if you do like this chapter TELL ME and yeah have a good one people


End file.
